Twilight? Acho que não!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: E se Edward fosse o humano frágil? E se Bella fosse uma vampira, sedenta pelo sangue de Edward? E se... Bem vamos ler e descobrir o que acontece em minha própria versão de Twilight. Será que Bella resistirá ao sangue de Edward? Talvez sim, talvez não... ...mas uma coisa é certa, até o final da história a "velharia" desmonta...
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_1..._**

Olhei para a picape com um sorriso brilhante.

- O que acha garoto? – meu pai perguntou e sorri mais ainda.

Por fora sorria, mas por dentro...

_"PUTA MERDA QUE VELHARIA É ESSA!"_

- É incrível pai!

- Sabia que você iria gostar. – ele bateu no capô daquela lata velha e eu me encolhi, jurava que aquele lixo iria desmontar com um ventinho. Mas a velharia estava firme e forte, infelizmente...

- Eu reconstruí o motor, ele está ótimo e tinindo! – o rapaz de cabelos cumpridos tagarelou animado e eu forcei outro sorriso.

- Legal!

- Quer dar uma volta? – três pares de olhos ansiosos me olhavam esperando uma resposta, eu queria dizer nem _fudendo_, mas o meu pai ficaria chateado, o cabeludo e o pai dele, que estava em uma cadeira de rodas, também... Como eu sou uma pessoa que pensa no contentamento e alegria das pessoas...

- Claro! – Falei "morto" de empolgado...

- Legal! – Jacob, vulgo cabeludo, sorriu brilhantemente até demais para o meu gosto e correu para o banco do carona. Relutante, eu arrastei-me para o banco do motorista, o meu pai e Billy, isso mesmo Billy, acenaram antes de entrarem na casa.

Agora era só eu Jacob e a velharia.

- Ansioso para ir à Escola?

- Claro!

- Legal!– sarcasmo passou longe desse povo, eu hein...

- Então, quer uma carona para Escola? – me ajeitei no banco tentando apropriar o formato da minha bunda naquele banco velho e surrado.

- Não eu vou à Escola da Reserva.

- Reserva?

- É, você sabe, sou da tribo Quileute e essas besteiras e tal, aí a gente estuda por lá mesmo.

- Hmmm que merda hein? O que vocês fazem para se divertir por aqui.

- Fazemos fogueiras na praia, ou andamos de moto.

- Ah isso é bem legal, quando for me chama.

- Sim, vai ser ótimo cara!– gritou entusiasmadamente, na verdade, com entusiasmo demais para o meu gosto.

Ficamos conversando mais um tempo, enquanto ele me ensinava a fazer aquele dinossauro funcionar. Nossa, quando a velharia rugiu para a vida até eu me assustei.

Porra iria matar os meus colegas amanhã quando ligasse o meu carro "novo", vulgo velharia. Talvez não fosse tão mal assim, depois da velharia ser considerada uma assassina em potencial, eu iria me livrar dela, já que ninguém iria querer um carro que prejudicasse as pessoas a sua volta, né?

**Sonhar não machuca ninguém Edward, continue sonhando, só sonhando...**

* * *

**N/A: Oiee pervas, vou comentar muito nessa fic não, pq da preguiça kkkkkkkkk**

**Mas venho quando achar necessário ;)**

**Então divirtam-se com esse Edward piradinho **

**nos vemos pelo grupo \o/**

**fuiiiiiiiii**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_2..._**

- Então aonde vamos? – perguntei guiando o carro para fora da garagem de casa, embora o meu carro fosse avô do avô do meu avô era bom ter um carro.

Ninguém merecia ter que ir andando para Escola ou de carona com o chefe Swan. Mico na certa!

- Vamos até a Escola, assim você conhece o caminho.

- Boa! – assenti e ele me guiou até a minha futura Escola, honestamente nem precisava, seria fácil achar o lugar, quando falam que Forks é pequena, não é mesmo brincadeira, hein?

Depois de conhecer mais alguns locais, que pareciam ser importantes, pelo menos enquanto eu morasse por aqui, como por exemplo, o hospital que eu, com toda certeza, visitaria algumas vezes, pois eu tenho dois fudidos pés esquerdos. O mercado, para comprar mantimentos... ...pois é, sim eu cozinhava, tentem viver com a minha mãe, ou você cozinhava ou morreria de fome. E foi só, a cidade era um fudido ovo.

Dirigi de volta para casa, enquanto Jacob tagarelava sobre um carro que estava montando, um tal de Rabbit 86 não sei do quê! Não que eu não gostasse de carros, eu gosto, eu sou homem porra! Mas eu prefiro ter os meus carros já prontos de fábrica. A última vez que tentei usar uma ferramenta, eu simplesmente alaguei a cozinha de casa.

Estacionei em frente da garagem e até suspirei aliviado quando o barulho do inferno, que o carro fazia, parou... Sério, parecia que aquela merda iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Saímos do carro, Jacob bateu a porta com força, honestamente, olhei com expectativa esperando o carro desmontar, mas não foi daquela vez. Parei de zoar o carro por um momento e entrei em casa. Meu pai e Billy estavam na sala vendo Tv, chamei Jacob para a cozinha e comecei a fuçar os armários, estava com fome, então fui exibir as minhas habilidades culinárias, muito macho de mim, hein?

Achei somente macarrão e molho, iria ser uma macarronada então! Jacob se largou em uma cadeira e voltou a falar do carro não sei das quantas, enquanto eu cozinhava. O molho fervia cheiroso, quando pulei para o lado, pelas gotas que espirraram em mim. Eu deveria usar um avental, eu sei... mas já era meio duvidoso eu cozinhando, não precisava colocar mais lenha na fogueira, não é?

Quando a água do macarrão ferveu e a massa estava no ponto, desliguei o fogo e comecei a preparar a macarronada. Como já tinha prática naquilo, terminei rapidamente. Coloquei a travessa na mesa e chamei os outros. Meu pai agradeceu a comida, mas foi comer na sala vendo o jogo em companhia de Billy. Jacob ficou comigo e comemos falando de nada importante, tipo, o seu carro de novo! Sério, não tinha outro assunto não?

Quando eles finalmente foram embora, dei boa noite ao pai e entrei em meu quarto. Analisei as paredes azuis e a pequena cama de solteiro envolta a uma grossa colcha preta com listras brancas, cara eu não iria caber ali, mas era o que tinha...

Tirei as roupas, pegando uma toalha e enroscando na cintura. Peguei a minha mochila com a escova de dente e essas merdas e fui para o banheiro. Comecei a colocar as minhas tranqueiras no armário da pia, tipo, escova de dente, creme de barbear, que com certeza o meu pai não usava, pois aquele bigode nunca viu uma gilete na vida.

Mas se ele gostava tanto do bigode, quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa, não é? Vai que no futuro eu tenha um? Estremeci internamente, mas nunca diga nunca, pois nunca se sabe, não é?

**Eu com um bigode? Nem fudendo, isso nunca vai acontecer...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_3..._**

Tomei um banho rápido, porque com aquele frio do caralho que faz por aqui, eu congelaria logo que saísse debaixo da água quente. Sai do chuveiro me secando na velocidade da luz, me enroscando na toalha e corri para o meu quarto.

Vesti um agasalho velho e me enfiei na cama puxando as cobertas até o queixo, uma chuva chata começou a bater no telhado e grunhi.

Porra! Agora que não durmo mesmo!

[...]

Estremeci quando bati a porta do carro ao sair, agora sim, ele desmontaria, mas ao dar uma olhada ele estava inteirão, droga! Olhei em volta pelo estacionamento da Escola e fui direto para a diretoria. Depois de pegar o meu horário e ter recebido muitas insinuações da Sra. Coppe, que parecia não ter percebido que eu tinha 17 e o meu pai era o policial responsável pela única delegacia daquele buraco. Eu hein, mulher fica ligada coroa!

Caminhei em direção aos prédios estranhos de Forks School, sério quem fez a porra da Escola assim? A Escola era feita de prédios, vários prédios, então para ir as minhas aulas eu teria que sair, na chuva, de um para o outro, não que eu gostasse de reclamar, mas eu iria viver em constante estado de rato molhado.

Estava analisando a lista que a pervertida da Sra. Coppe me dera para me situar, quando quase esbarrei em um nerd com os cabelos pretos meios sebosos.

- Hey, você é Edward Swan?

- O próprio! – ele riu roncando um pouco. Ok, né?

- Então, eu sou Erick York, me pediram para te mostrar a Escola.

- Beleza!

- Que aula terá agora?

- Trigonometria.

- Ah, é o meu caminho também. Vamos! – ele me guiou para um prédio com um enorme 4 na lateral, olhei de canto para o meu horário e estava marcado, "Trigonometria - Prédio 4". Por que me mandaram alguém para isso? Pois é... Cada uma...

Olhei de esguelha para o nerd e suspirei entediado, talvez eu pudesse fugir dele nas próximas aulas. Eu era lerdo, mas podia me achar sozinho, né?

Pelo visto, acho que não, já que a maior parte do dia foi como no começo. Ir para as aulas, o professor assinar o papel que a tarada... quer dizer, a Sra. Coppe me dera, e aí depois de uma aula chata, alguém aparecia para me ajudar a achar a minha próxima classe.

**O que deduzi daquilo? Eles estavam mesmo era sendo intrometidos e ou eu tenho cara de perdido.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_4..._**

Quando enfim chegou a hora do almoço, eu já tinha um pequeno fã clube. Honestamente eu era bonito. Felizmente peguei os genes de Renée, não que o chefe fosse feio, mas eu tinha os cabelos cor de cobre da minha mãe, além dos olhos verdes assim como os dela. Embora o meu físico fosse ok, eu corria diariamente para manter a forma. Mamãe dizia que eu havia puxado ao seu pai, que era um cara muito bonitão, por assim dizer. Então eu sabia que fazia muitas meninas suspirarem... Infelizmente para elas, nenhuma delas me interessou, não estou sendo esnobe, mas eu era exigente com a mulher que teria a honra de estar comigo, ok, estou sendo esnobe...

- Então Edward, sente falta de Phoenix? – Jessica uma loira magrela que em todas as oportunidades ficava passando as mãos em mim, perguntou piscando os olhos, eu acho que ela estava tentando ser sedutora, mas eu estava começando a me preocupar, pois eu já achava que havia mesmo algo no olho da garota.

- Todo dia... – murmurei distraidamente e ela riu.

Com certeza, achou que eu estava brincando, pobre menina iludida.

Forcei um sorriso e me livrei dela discretamente, indo para a fila do almoço, peguei uma pizza e uma coca, mas antes que eu me decidisse por qual local eu iria me sentar, fui meio que arrastado para a mesa de Jessica.

Lá já estavam sentadas outras duas meninas que ficavam me encarando e dando risadinhas, além do nerd e Mike, este último era até legal, eu acho, pelo menos não ficava me bajulando.

Estava comendo a minha pizza, meio borrachuda, cá entre nós, enquanto as meninas suspiravam sobre o baile no qual seria a garota a responsável em convidar o cara. Mike e outro garoto que se juntou a nós, um tal de Tyler, falavam sobre uma ida a uma tal praia lá. Sério que tinha praia por aqui, com esse frio do caralho!?

- Eu consegui a van do meu tio, ela é bem grande e cabe todos nós... – Mike tagarelava, eu até estava tentando prestar atenção... Então, eles entraram...

Todos entraram ao mesmo tempo, andando... Não, não, desfilando na verdade, como se estivessem em uma maldita passarela... Era o que parecia, já que todos pararam o que faziam para olhá-los. Os caras era assustadores, um enorme parecendo um urso, sério, gigante o cara! Tomara que eu nunca cruzasse o seu caminho em um dia ruim. O outro era alto e magro, a sua expressão era de dor, como se alguém tivesse o chutado nas bolas, tadinho... Quero nem imaginar...

Em seguida vieram as garotas e PORRA!

Sério, **_PORRA_**, mesmo... Que putas gostosas, uma loira de parar o trânsito com peitos, que... Bem grandes, que peitos, e a bunda? ... Meu Deus! Dar pra entender, né? As outras duas eram morenas, a baixinha era bonitinha, tipo gostosa também, mas de uma forma meio delicada, como uma fadinha. Já a outra, Jesus! Me manda luz! Ela era maravilhosa, seios perfeitos, uma bunda gostosa e as coxas, Puta MERDA, que coxas... O rosto da mulher era de uma deusa daquelas mitologias gregas, sabe daquelas em que só tinha mulher boazuda, essas mesmo... Que merda, ela é linda, toda linda e gostosa, aquela merecia a honra de me conhecer.

**Eu disse que era exigente, não disse?**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaa pervas, aparecendo aki, por que esqueci de falar umas paradas sobre essa fic.**

**Então em homenagem a fic nova vou subir no banquinho.**

**pera...**

**Deixa eu me ajeitar.. opa quase cai...**

**Pronto, subi kkkkkkkk**

**Ta deixa eu falar agora.**

**Pervas, primeiro de tudo, essa é uma fic praticamente Crepúsculo ao contrario, ela vai seguir boa parte da saga, vai ter os papos que tinham na saga, as situações parecidas, ai vocês podem pensar, Paulinha isso não é muito original, e eu diria, verdade não é, mas eu não to nem ai. kkkkkkk**

**Tipo a saga acabou, os filmes também, então acho que estamos numa época que é gostoso relembrar a saga, e pra mim não pegar o livro e colar aki, eu resolvi fazer a fic. Só que em vez de Edward vampiro, resolvi a Bella ser a vampira kkkk.**

**Mas essa fic vai ser completamente a saga, bem partes dela, confesso que até li umas partes do livro por que não lembrava do que rolava a seguir kkkkk.**

**Então vou meio que misturar partes do filme e do livro, vai ser uma confusão só kkk.**

**Ah outra coisa, eu ainda não decidi se vai ter a parte do James e tal, e se vou seguir os 4 livros, por enquanto to só no primeiro ok.**

**E por ultimo, essa é uma fic Drable, pra quem não conhece o conceito, é uma fic com capítulos pequenos, e muitoooos capítulo. Um capítulo em uma fic drable, tem menos de 1.000 palavras ok.**

**Agora me vou, a e parem de perguntar se o Jacob e Jacobina num ou falar kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**fuiiiiiii**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_5..._**

- Pode parar de babar Swan, elas estão fora do seu alcance. – ouvi o resmungo ao meu lado e encarei Mike.

- Hein?

- As meninas, são comprometidas. Mesmo que não fossem, elas são metidas demais.

- Metidas? – bem pela beleza delas, elas podiam, né?

- Sim, se acham a última bolacha do pacote. – Mike parecia meio magoado e o olhei de esguelha, com certeza levou um toco de alguma delas, escondi a risada.

- Quem são eles?

- Cullen. Mudaram-se pra cá há uns dois anos. O Dr. Cullen, se mudou com a família. Ele, a esposa e os filhos, Emmett e Rosalie estão juntos, assim como Alice e Jasper, já Bella é sozinha.

- Juntos? – não estava entendendo nada.

- É, bem... Eles são adotados. Os únicos que são irmãos natos são Rosalie e Jasper, mas os outros não são realmente parentes, embora eu ainda ache estranho eles todos juntos...

Dei de ombros, se eles não eram parentes, pouco me importava o fato de estarem _JUNTOS,_ na verdade, mesmo que fossem, será que havia a palavra "intrometido", escrita na minha testa? Acho que não...

- Certo, e quem é quem?

- Hmmm, a loira é Rosalie, Emmett é o moreno ao lado dela, o gigante. A baixinha é Alice, o cara loiro que parece com dor Jasper. E a morena é Bella. – Hey, ele fudidamente suspirou?

Olhei para a mesa que eles ocupavam, enquanto Mike me relatava as fofocas, eu sorri para o fato de a morena ser solteira, isso era bom, muito bom... De repente, ela se virou em minha direção me pegando com os olhos nela, senti as minhas bochechas esquentando e ela sorriu.

_PORRA_...

**Acabei de me apaixonar...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_6..._**

Embora eu quisesse passar o intervalo inteiro babando pela minha futura esposa... sim eu vou casar com essa mulher, só preciso informar ela... eu me contive e tentei participar da conversa chata de Mike Newton. Eu podia até ter concordado com a viagem maluca para a praia na capital do frio dos infernos, pelo menos, quem sabe, assim ele não se calava, mas pois é... não aconteceu...

Quando o sinal bateu, eu ignorei os pedidos para que me acompanhassem a minha próxima aula e fui sozinho. Eu queria falar com a mãe dos meus futuros filhos, mas quando fui jogar o resto do meu lanche fora, e já planejava uma estratégica ida até a sua mesa, ela já tinha sumido.

Merda!

Um pouco cabisbaixo, eu fui para a aula de espanhol, era no mesmo prédio da minha primeira aula, então foi fácil achar. Entrei na sala entregando o meu horário para a professora, uma morena na casa dos quarenta, ela era bonitona, mas eu ainda preferiria a minha futura esposa.

- Bienvenido¹ Sr. Swan. Sou a Srta. Sanches. – falou assinando o meu papel.

**_¹Bem vindo._**

- Hein? – ela falou em espanhol, eu não entendi merda nenhuma, ela suspirou.

- Sente-se com a Srta. Cullen, Sr. Swan. Quem sabe ela não lhe ensina algo! – ela falou aborrecida por eu não ter entendido.

Mas eu juro que sou bom em espanhol, contudo ela falou um espanhol meio enrolado, eu não queria ser grosseiro e responder outra coisa. Vai que ela se chateava? ... Espera, ela disse Cullen?

Por favor, seja a minha futura esposa. Por favor, seja a minha futura esposa. Por favor, seja a minha futura esposa... Pedi aos céus, e quase ajoelhei no meio da sala, gritando "_Obrigado Senhor_", quando me virei e vi que era ela...

- É para eu sentar com ela? – perguntei baixo para a professora, enquanto ela me entregava o meu papel assinado. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não quer se sentar ao lado da Srta. Cullen?

- **NÃO**! – berrei assustando a pobre mulher. – Quer dizer sim, eu quero, só queria ter certeza... – ela me deu um olhar confuso, fugi de lá antes que ela me mandasse para a enfermaria, pois daí, eu perderia a chance de falar com a minha futura esposa.

Conforme me aproximava da sua mesa, notei que ela parecia um pouco tensa, ela franziu o nariz, ficando ereta e evitando os meus olhos, sentei ao seu lado um pouco rígido também.

O que eu deveria dizer para me apresentar?

E aí, como vai, tudo beleza?

Sou Edward, quer me mostrar a minha próxima aula benzinho?

Então, eu você, nós dois?

Cara, nem mesmo eu entendi esse último.

Virei-me para ela, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente.

- Sabia que você parece muito com a minha futura esposa?

**Suave Edward, muito suave... **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_7..._**

A mina me olhou por alguns segundos, talvez minutos, como se tivesse algo de errado comigo. E talvez tivesse, mas se íamos nos casar, era bom ela se acostumar com o meu lado perturbado.

Sorri abertamente, já tinha falado merda mesmo, então era melhor ir só à onda.

Para a minha surpresa ela simplesmente riu! Um sorriso bonito, sexy, que foi direto para o meu pau.

_PORRA!_

Meu rosto esquentou, enquanto eu me ajeitava discretamente, ela deu uma rápida olhada entre as minhas pernas e engoliu em seco. Ela me deixou mais duro ainda, é claro! O meu rosto estava a cada instante mais quente, os seus olhos negros me encaravam com curiosidade.

- E como se chama a sua futura esposa? – ela perguntou baixinho, eu corei mais ainda, se é que isso fosse possível.

- Bella? – soou mais como uma pergunta, mas ela riu baixinho.

- Você é muito...

Bonito? Gostoso? Inteligente? Perfeito?

- Instigante.

Humf! Não era o que pensei, mas pelo menos não era um xingamento, eu só acho...

- Posso saber o nome do meu futuro marido? – ela tinha um sorriso bem provocativo o que me fez sorrir um pouco.

- Edward Swan. – ela abriu a boca, mas ficou rígida novamente, virando para frente e praticamente me ignorando.

Mas que porra...

- Vamos prestar atenção! – a professora avocou me afastando da minha confusão e do comportamento bizarro da minha futura mulher. Virei para frente tentando me concentrar na aula.

Seria meio difícil com a minha futura esposa ali ao lado, mas mesmo assim, corajosamente tentei.

Quando finalmente a aula acabou, eu tentei, mais uma vez, iniciar um bate papo com ela, mas ela já estava juntando as suas coisas e saindo da sala, antes mesmo que eu me movesse da cadeira, eu hein?

Ok então!

A última aula passou sem problemas, no final das aulas, eu caminhei em direção a secretaria, pois teria que enfrentar a tarada novamente. Oh Deus... Salvai-me...

Abri a porta silenciosamente, parando ao ver a minha futura esposa falando com a Sra. Coppe.

- Não há outras aulas Srta. Cullen, vai ter que continuar em espanhol.

- Mas...

- Sinto muito querida, mas todas as vagas estão preenchidas. – suspirei alto, ela queria trocar de disciplina?

Eu sabia que não deveria ter dito que ela seria a minha futura esposa, pelo menos não no primeiro dia, isso teria que ser dito lá pelo vigésimo encontro... O meu suspiro triste deve ter chamado a atenção das duas, que rapidamente me encararam.

Infelizmente a que me olhava com desejo era a Sra. Coppe. Bella parecia querer chorar.

**Era triste ver que eu estava causando aquele efeito adverso nas mulheres...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_8..._**

Depois de terminar o dever, eu fui fazer o jantar. Charlie não tinha quase nada em casa, eu precisava ir urgente ao mercado. Como ainda era cedo, eu resolvi ir naquele momento, então peguei o dinheiro que Charlie deixou para essas necessidades e fui para fora.

Olhei para a velharia que era o meu carro, me debatendo se iria nela ou a pé ao mercado. Se fosse a pé, podia acabar chovendo, mas se fosse com ela era possível que quebrasse bem no meio do caminho...

Sorrindo, fui para a caminhonete. Quem sabe eu não estaria em um dia de sorte?

No caminho para o mercado, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella.

Poxa era tão ruim assim ser a minha futura esposa?

Eu não sou um super modelo como ela, mas também não era de se jogar fora, né.? Havia muitas garotas que se sentiriam honradas em ser a minha futura esposa.

Mas lógico que a garota que eu queria, preferia ser mordida por um vampiro a se casar comigo...

Parei o carro ao chegar ao pequeno mercado de Forks.

Fiz as compras rapidamente, lá não tinha muitas opções, então comprei só o necessário, teria que ir a Port. Angeles para uma compra mais completa.

Coloquei as compras na lataria e passei as mãos pela minha caminhonete.

Eu devia dar um nome para ela.

Tipo, todo cara que se preze, dá um nome para o seu carro, mesmo um velho e decrépito como aquele.

Avaliei a minha caminhonete vermelha desbotada por alguns minutos.

Ela tinha cara de quê? Humm... Sim era ela!

Gertrudes!

Sorri! Sim ela tinha cara de Gertrudes.

- Vamos para casa Sra. Gertrudes. – murmurei ligando o motor.

**A Sra. Gertrudes berrou para vida, olhei esperançoso, mas ela não morreu... Droga!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**9...**

Desliguei a Sra. Gertrudes e olhei para a entrada da Escola, hoje eu estava decidido.

Iria chegar à minha futura esposa... er Bella, e lhe perguntar, qual é? Por que não quer casar comigo?

Não, assim não, ela iria pensar que sou louco.

Vou só perguntar qual era o problema dela. Porque claramente ela tinha um problema comigo. Seria bom resolvermos essas coisas antes de nos casar, porque eu não queria fazer terapia de casal.

Decidido sai do carro batendo a porta com um pouco de uma força desnecessária, foi mal Sra. Gertrudes.

Caminhei para o prédio 4 olhando para todos os lados, devia estar parecendo um louco, mas quanto antes eu resolvesse as coisas com Bella, melhor para nós dois e o nosso louco amor.

Entretanto não havia nenhum sinal dela. Infelizmente no decorrer do dia, também não a vi, muito menos no almoço, porém os seus irmãos estavam lá...

Onde ela se meteu?

Pensei em perguntar para Mike, mas o cara era claramente um fofoqueiro, as meninas estavam fora de cogitação, já que elas estavam a fim de mim, se eu perguntasse sobre o paradeiro de Bella, iria ficar na cara que eu estava a fim dela.

Talvez ela tenha ficado presa em alguma aula e não pode vir almoçar.

Minhas esperanças se foram quando cheguei à sala de espanhol e ela não estava lá também.

**Será que ela estaria me evitando?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**10...**

Embora achar que Bella estivesse me evitando, parecesse meio absurdo, acabou sendo verdade, já que ela ficou fora a semana toda. Confesso que estava me sentindo meio que rejeitado.

Durante toda a semana, Bella não apareceu na Escola, somente os seus irmãos iam para o Colégio, um deles até havia me olhado com uma carranca, foi a minha dica, de que talvez ela não estivesse indo para a Escola por minha causa.

Poxa a gente pede uma menina em casamento e ela foge! Cadê o romantismo do mundo?

Eu tentei fazer amizade com o pessoal da Escola. Jacob e seu pai até apareceram uma noite e foi bom para distrair, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Bella.

Será que eu nunca mais a veria? E tudo porque abri a minha boca grande prematuramente.

Merda!

Na noite de domingo, eu estava vegetando no sofá, o meu pai, ao meu lado, assistia ao basebol. Eu até tentei prestar atenção no jogo, mas a minha mente não saia de Bella.

- Tudo bem filho? – a voz do pai me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Tudo legal, e o Senhor? – ele riu.

- Tudo legal também. Como foi a sua primeira semana de aula?

Foi péssimo. Descobri o amor da minha vida e ela fugiu de mim. Seus irmãos não vão com a minha cara, o que será péssimo nas reuniões de família. A Sra. Gertrudes ainda está viva e bem. Foi uma semana de merda...

Mas tudo o que disse foi...

- Muito legal pai!

Ele sorriu satisfeito e voltou ao seu jogo.

Isso era bom em Charlie, ele não me pressiona... Se fosse a mamãe, já estaria cavando todos os meus problemas e tentando solucioná-los.

Embora vê-la se intrometendo entre mim e Bella, não fosse legal, ela poderia dar um fim a Sra. Gertrudes, fato que não seria tão ruim assim...

**Não sonhe demais Edward, tenho a impressão que a Sra. Gertrudes veio para ficar...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**11...**

A segunda-feira foi um dia bem interessante.

Começou uma merda, já que escorreguei ao sair de casa, estava nevando, inferno!

Sorte que eu estava sozinho e ninguém me viu, mesmo assim, ao me levantar, eu dei uma olhada em volta.

Sozinho, ufa...

Ao chegar à Escola, nem consegui reparar se Bella já havia parado com a sua birra, já que mal saí da Sra. Gertrudes e levei uma bolada de neve na cara.

Porra!

Fui jogado no meio de uma guerra de bolas de neve. Mais levei bola de gelo na cara do que acertei. Quando acabou a batalha do inferno frio, eu estava com os cabelos molhados e a cara vermelha.

Nada bonito...

Ok, ainda estava bem bonito. Mas não muito feliz em estar ensopado.

Pelo resto do dia, houve mais e mais guerras de bola de neve. Felizmente consegui fugir delas, evitei Mike à maior parte do tempo, já que percebi que ele era o agitador da leseira toda.

No almoço, eu tive uma grande surpresa ao ver Bella comendo com os irmãos.

Ela voltou! Minha mulher voltara para mim...

Quase dei um gritinho de alegria, mas sabe, sou macho. Então só sorri e fui para o meu lugar de sempre.

Talvez essa segunda-feira acabasse ficando melhor.

**Isso Edward, mantenha as esperanças. Ter esperanças é bom!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**12...**

Corri feito um condenado para a aula de espanhol. Não só, eu queria encontrar Bella, mas ainda tinha a esperança de fugir das guerras intermináveis de bola de neve. Eu precisava estar apresentável para reencontrar a minha Bella, e não, parecendo um rato molhado.

Ao entrar na sala, prendi a respiração ao vê-la em nossa mesa.

Sim. Ela estava de volta!

Tentando parecer confiante, fui até a mesa, vacilei um pouco quando ela me encarou, o meu rosto se avermelhou e ela sorriu.

Porra! Ela é linda...

Apressei-me em sentar, antes que fizesse papel de bobo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, a professora ainda não havia entrado, acho que chegamos cedo. Muitos alunos ainda entravam na sala. Fiquei tentando olhá-la de canto de olho, mas estava um pouco nervoso de falar algo e sair merda.

Da ultima vez eu a pedi em casamento, vai saber que merda eu diria agora?

- Olá Edward. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

Ela está falando comigo?

- Eu? – murmurei apontando para mim, ela riu.

- Sim, você. Como vai?

- Hmmm, bem eu acho, e você? – eu devia ter parado justamente ali, mas como eu não controlava a minha boca abissal... – Sumiu semana passada, hein? Está tudo bem com você? Você estava doente? Estava brava comigo? Por que os seus irmãos não gostam de mim?

Bella arregalou os olhos e grunhi.

**Merda, você estragou tudo de novo! Parabéns Edward, parabéns seu mané!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**13...**

Antes que eu falasse mais alguma bobeira ou que Bella me mandasse parar de ser um intrometido, a professora entrou. Graças a Deus!

Virei para frente, ficando duro que nem uma tábua, tentando prestar atenção nas explicações da professora, porém aqui e ali, eu dava uns olhares discretos para Bella, tanto que a peguei duas vezes me olhando como se estivesse muito concentrada.

Estranho...

A Srta. Sanches passou uma folha pelas mesas, solicitando que respondêssemos as questões em dupla, para que ela pudesse avaliar como estava a nossa compreensão no espanhol.

Isso seria fácil.

Eu podia responder todas as questões e me exibir um pouco para Bella, mas vai que ela pensasse que eu sou um nerd, então melhor não responder nada e deixar tudo para ela... Mas aí ela poderia pensar que eu era um folgado...

Argh! Estava complicado impressionar aquela mulher.

- Então, vamos fazer juntos? Eu respondo uma e você a outra? – ela propôs depois de ambos ficarmos tempo demais em silêncio.

- Sim, sim, isso é bom. Muito bom!

- Certo! – ela mordeu os lábios enquanto começava a responder as perguntas impares, eu prontamente peguei as de números pares e fui logo respondendo em meu caderno.

Acabei rápido e quando olhei para Bella, ela já tinha acabado também.

Voltamos ao silêncio e tamborilei os dedos sobre a mesa, tentando prestar atenção em volta e não em Bella, já havia pagado mico demais por um dia.

- Edward... – ela chamou e um pouco hesitante a encarei.

- Sim?

- Me desculpe...

- Pelo quê? – franzi o cenho, eu quem deveria pedir desculpas por parecer um louco, mas vamos ouvir a garota.

- Fui meio grosseira da ultima vez em que nos falamos. Nem te dei as boas vindas... – ela sorriu abertamente e suspirei um pouco alto.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei falando com a voz bem grossa em seguida.

- Tudo bem. Desculpe também pela enxurrada de perguntas...

- Sem problema, não me incomodei!

- Então, vai me responder? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Muito sutil Edward, muito sutil...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**14...**

- Eu tive uns assuntos de família para resolver. Não estava doente. Não estou brava com você. Meus irmãos nem te conhecem, por que não gostariam de você? – respondeu as minhas perguntas me deixando um pouco surpreso.

- Oh, ok. Legal! Que bom que não estava doente. Espero que tenha resolvido os problemas de família.

- Foi tudo bem. Então posso fazer perguntas agora?

- O quê quer saber? – olhei um pouco nervosamente em volta. Ela riu.

- Me fale de você...

De mim? Isso é bom, né? Ela quer conhecer o seu futuro marido. Nada de errado nisso.

- Hmmm, o quê exatamente quer saber? – vamos ser diretos, assim eu falo menos bobagens.

- Por que veio para Forks?

Ah essa é fácil.

- Minha mãe se casou há pouco tempo. Eu estava me sentindo meio um estorvo para ela e Phil, o marido dela, sabe? Sem contar que ver a sua mãe se agarrando na cozinha com um cara tira completamente o apetite. – ela riu.

- Não deve ter sido muito legal.

- Foi horrível. Enfim, Charlie sempre me chamou para viver com ele, sabe? Aí achei que estava na hora de ter um tempo de qualidade com o meu velho.

- E está tendo?

- O quê?

- Um tempo de qualidade?

- Ah, claro! Charlie é tranquilo, bem na dele, sabe? O que é bom, porque eu sou bem na minha, se é que isso faz sentido.

- Faz sim...

- E você? – ela pareceu um pouco nervosa.

- Eu?

- É, me falaram que você é adotada.

- Oh sim, eu sou. Então perguntou de mim? – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Claro que sim! Eu queria saber mais sobre a minha futura esposa.

**Merda! Por quê? Por quê? Por que você não controla a sua boca grande Edward?**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**15...**

Ao contrário do que pensei, em vez de brava, Bella ria.

Rir é bom, não é?

A não ser que ela estivesse rindo de mim e não para mim...

Mas ainda assim, seria melhor ter risos do que gritos.

- Desculpe... – ela pediu respirando fundo. – Eu não esperava por isso.

- Minha curiosidade ou o pedido de casamento?

Sério Edward? Cadê a porra do seu filtro verbal?

Ela sorriu abertamente, eu suspirei novamente.

- Você é tão bonita. – de novo, eu vou colocar uma fita na minha boca. Bella sorriu colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Obrigada Edward. Você é muito gentil.

Gentil é bom? Não é?

Antes que falássemos mais alguma coisa, a Sra. Sanches deu a aula por encerrada, pegou os nossos deveres com as respostas e se despediu da turma.

Dessa vez, Bella não correu apressada para fora da sala, ela arrumou os materiais com calma e eu fiz o mesmo.

Ao terminarmos saímos juntos, caminhando lado a lado.

- Tem aula do quê, agora? – perguntei ajustando a mochila nos meus ombros.

- Trigonometria.

- Hmmmm, eu terei história.

- É no prédio ao lado.

- Ok, eu já vou... – ela sorriu.

- Nós vemos por aí, Edward. – ela acenou e meio que flutuando fui para a minha próxima aula.

Apesar de tudo, até que foi boa a nossa conversa e Bella pareceu gostar de mim.

**Você ainda tem o velho charme dos Swan, Edward. Ainda está cheio dele...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**16...**

No dia seguinte, cheguei um pouco cedo a Escola, estacionei a Sra. Gertrudes e saí do carro massageando a bunda. Sim, eu havia caído de novo.

Mas o gelo estava bem pior e mais escorregadio hoje.

Charle foi legal o suficiente para colocar correntes nos pneus da Sra. Gertrudes, o que foi bom. Eu não queria morrer, ainda mais dentro desse carro velho. Já era mico dirigi-lo, imagina morrer dentro dele. Sem querer ofender a boa e velha Sra. Gertrudes.

Olhei pelo estacionamento, para ver quem já havia chegado e sorri ao ver Bella. Ela estava ao lado de uma de suas irmãs, aquela baixinha. A pequena fadinha falava e falava. Bella mal prestava atenção, ela também olhava em volta, o seu olhar travou com o meu quando me viu, eu sorri acenando.

Ela sorriu colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

Era isso, eu vou até lá, convidá-la para um encontro.

Mal o pensamento se formou em minha mente, um som alto de derrapagem soou, vi o rosto de Bella se contorcer em horror, desviei o rosto do dela para ver de onde vinha o som e os meus olhos quase saltaram quando vi uma van cinza bem feia, vindo em minha direção.

Reconheci Tyler, um dos amigos de Mike, ele movia o volante freneticamente e logo entendi, ele estava sem controle e o carro deslizando no concreto congelado.

Porra eu vou morrer, e pior, atropelado por uma van feia.

**A Sra. Gertrudes não pareceu tão má agora...**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**17...**

Sabe quando o mundo parece funcionar em câmera lenta?

Bem foi isso que aconteceu.

A van feia veio para cima de mim, sem querer encarar a minha morte, olhei em direção de Bella. Ela ainda me olhava em choque, mas no segundo seguinte ela sumiu. Olhei de volta para a van feia e tentei me mover, mas não tinha para onde ir.

Então fechei os olhos e rezei.

Porque eu já era, iria virar panqueca de Edward.

O meu último pensamento... ...eu nem beijei Bella Cullen e já a deixaria viúva...

Oh vida ingrata!

Mas em vez da dor da batida da van feia, me atropelando irrevogavelmente, o que senti foi um corpo batendo contra o meu. Abri os olhos ofegando ao ver Bella do meu lado e me empurrando para baixo.

Como? Quando? Hein?

Bella ficou protetoramente em cima de mim e notei que a van feia quicou e já retornava em reverso, tentei me soltar para tirá-la do caminho, mas a menina era forte pra porra e nem consegui me mover. Quando a van feia finalmente chegou até nós, Bella simplesmente ergueu a mão e quando o carro fez contato com a palma da mão dela, ele parou...

Minha boca caiu aberta, eu olhei para Bella em choque, depois para a van feia que agora tinha um baita amassado.

- Edward você está bem? – olhei entre Bella e a van feia de novo.

Minha futura esposa era a mulher maravilha.

**Se deu bem, Edward. Se deu bem, cara!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**18...**_

- Edward, Edward fale comigo? – pediu Bella um pouco agitada.

Eu queria falar, mas não sabia o que dizer, eu acho que estava em estado de choque.

Vozes e muito barulho vinham de todas as partes, parecia que o povo todo havia se juntado ao redor da van, para ver se eu ainda estava vivo, e eu estava graças a Bella.

Olhei para ela e sorri. Ela sorriu de volta, parecendo aliviada.

- Você está bem?

- Estou bem... – tentei me levantar, mas Bella estava meio que em cima de mim.

Nunca passou pela minha cabeça, que a primeira vez que Bella ficasse sobre mim, seria depois de me salvar de um acidente de carro.

- Tem certeza? Acho que bateu a cabeça quando caiu no chão. – só a menção do fato, fez a minha cabeça latejar.

- Dói um pouco... – admiti e ela me olhou em pânico.

- A ajuda já vem! Pelo menos não está sangrando... – sorriu e tentei me sentar novamente, mas ela não deixava, a sua mão minúscula me empurrava para baixo.

Eita que mulher forte!

- Fique deitado!

- Quero sentar!

- É bom ficar deitado Edward, pelo menos até a ambulância chegar.

- Ambulância? Para quê?

- Para te levar ao médico.

- Não preciso de médico, estou ótimo!

- Sim precisa...

- Não, não preciso...

- Sim!

- Não!

Ela estreitou os olhos, e eu fiz o mesmo a encarando.

Nem fudendo que eu iria para um hospital de ambulância.

**Já paguei mico suficiente por um dia.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**19...**_

Infelizmente quando a van foi afastada, a ambulância já estava lá a minha espera e de Tyler, que ao contrário de mim, que estava muito bem, ele estava bem mal, sangrando e meio desorientado.

Eu até tentei protestar quando me forçaram para dentro da ambulância, mas Bella insistia que eu bati a cabeça, professores e alunos rodeavam o local do acidente, se eu fizesse uma birra não iria pegar bem...

Então fechei a minha boca e entrei na maldita ambulância, pelo menos, Bella se sentou ao meu lado segurando a minha mão o caminho todo, então nem foi tão ruim no final das contas.

Como tudo em Forks é razoavelmente perto, chegamos rapidamente ao hospital, fui levado para um quarto sem Bella. Ela prometeu voltar em breve, enquanto sumia entre os corredores.

Logo uma enfermeira apareceu me levando para tirar algumas radiografias, após o procedimento, ela me deu alguns remédios para dor e me levou de volta para o mesmo quarto em que estive anteriormente. Deitei-me em uma das camas, esperando pelo médico vir me ver.

Fechei os olhos por alguns minutinhos e as cenas do acidente vieram a minha mente como um raio.

Bella me salvara.

Ela parou a van com uma mão. Ela devia ser extremamente forte e rápida, porque ela estava praticamente do outro lado do estacionamento quando tudo ocorreu, porém no minuto seguinte, estava ao meu lado.

Aquilo foi incrível!

Mas eu tinha que manter o segredo, porque poderia interferir na sua identidade secreta, né?

Só esperava que ela não fosse vir com aquele papo de que não poderia ficar comigo para me proteger dos "vilões", eu leio quadrinhos o suficiente para saber que isso sempre rola.

**Mas Bella que se prepare, eu não desistirei dela assim tão fácil.**

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oieeee pervas**

**Eu estou adorandoooooooooooooo os coments *.***

**Sério eu entro no coments e fico toda boba rindo kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Mega feliz que estão curtindo essa minha versão de Twilight e meu Edward nada normal kkkkkkkkk**

**Eu tava pensando, posso ate postar dois capítulos por dia em vez de um**

**Mas vcs vão ter que comentar muitoooooooooooooooo ok**

**Então posto um de manha e outro a noite se tiver muitooos coments**

**bjss e divirtam-se ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**20...**_

- Edward cara, você está bem? – abri um olho e encarei Tyler, ele estava na cama ao meu lado, havia uma cortina nos separando, mas ele a abriu e me olhava ansiosamente.

- Sim, sim. – voltei a fechar o olho, mas ele voltou a falar.

- Eu sinto muito cara, tinha muito gelo no chão e perdi completamente o controle.

- Tá tranquilo... – murmurei de olhos fechados.

Ele deve ter notado que eu não queria papo e voltou para a sua cama fechando a cortina.

Graças a Deus!

- Edward? – abri os olhos ao ouvir a voz dela e sorri.

- Bella você voltou!

- Eu disse que voltaria. Como você está?

- Estou bem, e você, não precisou tirar radiografias nem nada?

- Não, eu estou bem. Tenho os meus contatos... – piscou e corei um pouco.

- Ah, hummm ok! Isso é bom... – ela riu e sentou na beiradinha da cama.

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio alguns minutos, Bella com os seus bonitos olhos dourados, me olhava com curiosidade, eu só imaginava ela voando e eu no seu colo...

Meio gay, mas ela é a forte da relação, já me acostumei com isso.

Espera olhos dourados? Não eram pretos?

- No que está pensando? – ela pediu de repente e meu rosto esquentou mais ainda.

- Acredite, não vai querer saber... – ela fez uma careta, mas antes que falasse algo ouvimos passos, então, olhei na direção da porta...

Um cara extremamente pálido e com pinta de modelo entrou pela porta com um sorriso, olhei o seu jaleco e o estetoscópio no pescoço no melhor estilo Greys Anatomy.

Hey, eu morei com uma mulher a minha vida toda, é claro que eu assistia séries de menininhas, não me julguem!

- Você é o Doutor? – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Sim, prazer Sr. Swan, como se sente?

- Tô bem! Mas eu prefiro ser chamado de Edward.

- Edward então. Bella me disse que sofreu uma batida feia.

- Bella? – olhei para ela.

- Esse é o meu pai Edward, Carlisle Cullen.

Oh, o meu futuro sogro.

Espero que ele goste de mim, dei o meu melhor sorriso e estiquei a mão, que ele prontamente a pegou sorrindo.

- Prazer Doutor Cullen, é uma honra conhecê-lo, espero ser merecedor de sua filha! – Bella engasgou e o Doutor me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Hmmm, prazer Edward... – ele trocou um rápido olhar com Bella que parecia meio pálida, mais pálida ainda que o normal.

**Será que eu falei algo errado?**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**21...**_

- Edward?! – fui chamado e soltei a mão do Doutor ao ver o meu pai.

Merda!

- Hey pai!

- Rapaz quase mata o seu velho pai do coração. – ele se aproximou de nós e me abraçou apertado, quase me sufocando.

Dei umas tapinhas desajeitadas nas suas costas, esperando que ele me soltasse em breve. Quando me soltou, me encarou já me avaliando.

- Você está bem? Onde machucou? Disseram-me que teve que vir de ambulância.

- Foi mais para acompanhar o outro garoto, ele ficou pior do que eu.

- Bom... – resmungou e rolei os olhos, como se percebesse que não estávamos sozinhos, meu pai, finalmente, se deu conta do resto do povo no quarto. – Dr. Cullen? – ele esticou a mão cumprimentando o Médico com um sorriso.

Bem, percebi que o meu pai gostava do médico, já seria um ponto a favor nas reuniões de família quando Bella e eu nos cassássemos.

- É bom vê-lo Chefe Swan, mesmo que as circunstancias não sejam as melhores.

- Sim, sim, mas acostume-se vai ver muito esse rapaz por aqui.

- Pai! – guinchei e ele riu.

- Ele é propenso a acidentes?

- Desde que aprendeu a andar. – olhei para o teto desolado.

Ouvi uma risadinha e Bella me encarava mordendo os lábios carnudos.

- Então o que aconteceu? – pai olhava entre mim e o médico, mas foi Bella quem falou.

- Estava com Edward quando vimos uma van deslizar no gelo e vir para cima de nós, Edward me jogou no chão para me proteger e bateu a cabeça na van.

Minha boca caiu aberta.

Que mentirosa!

Olhei para ela que nem piscava, enquanto mentia descaradamente para os nossos pais.

Só então percebi uma coisa...

O pai dela não sabia dos super poderes que ela tinha!

**Então, decidi ficar na minha e apoiar a minha futura esposa...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**22...**_

- Obrigado por proteger a minha Bella, Edward. – Doutor sorria abertamente e corei.

Ao contrário de Bella, eu não era muito bom em mentir, então só assenti.

- Ele foi um herói! – olhei para Bella que piscou para mim, ok ser o herói de Bella não poderia ser tão ruim, né?

Pai me olhava muito orgulhoso e rolei os olhos.

- Bem, pelas radiografias, Edward está bem, vou lhe passar alguns remédios para dor e te liberar para ir para casa.

- Ótimo... – comecei, mas Bella me interrompeu.

- Tem certeza pai, ele bateu a cabeça com força. – olhei feio para ela.

- Sim Isabella, Edward está bem! – ele se voltou para o meu pai. – Você terá que o manter em observação, às vezes, pode haver uma concussão e ele poderá dormir e não acordar mais. Então se certifique em conservá-lo em vigilância pelo menos, pelo próximo par de horas ok?

- Certo Doutor! – ele assinou umas coisas lá...

- Está liberado Edward. Vá para casa e descanse.

- Não posso só voltar para a Escola?

- Nem pensar rapaz, você vai descansar! – pai ordenou e grunhi me levantando, vacilei um pouco, mas o Doutor me pegou rapidamente com um sorriso.

- Precisa de um bom descanso Edward, amanhã estará como novo.

- Certo! Obrigado Doutor.

- De nada Edward e descanse, ok? – ele ainda deu uma tapinha nas minhas costas e saí do quarto. Vi Bella me olhar aflita, mas antes que ela se movesse, o seu pai agarrou o seu braço, falando algo ao seu ouvido.

Pai me arrastou para fora do quarto.

- Eu vou assinar os papéis do plano de saúde, me encontre no corredor. – ele me entregou as chaves.

- Beleza...

- Ah, ligue para a sua mãe, ela estava histérica.

- Você contou para ela?

- Não era para contar?

Grunhi o ignorando e peguei o meu celular no bolso, não sei como o aparelho não quebrou, tentei achar um corredor tranquilo para ligar para ela, mas parei abruptadamente ao ouvir vozes.

**Vozes bem zangadas...**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**23...**_

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Eu não iria deixá-lo morrer.

- Ela fez bem Rosalie.

- Ela quase nos expôs.

- Bem, se ele tivesse se machucado e tivesse sangue, acredite, teríamos sido expostos de uma maneira impossível de contornar. – Bella falou sombriamente, eu ofeguei...

Sangue? O que isso queria dizer?

Embora o meu ofegar fosse baixo, pareceu chamar atenção dos três, pois três pares de olhos dourados me encaravam.

Que estranho, eles não são parentes, mas todos têm olhos dourados.

De novo, jurava que os olhos de Bella eram pretos.

- Edward, o que faz aqui? – Bella foi a primeira a falar, olhei nervosamente para o Doutor e a outra irmã de Bella, que parecia me odiar.

Isso não era bom...

- Po...posso falar com você? – ela anuiu e murmurou algo para os outros que assentiram e se foram, ela se aproximou...

- O que foi? – de repente ela parecia meio irritada.

- Hmmm, está tudo bem? – ela respirou fundo.

- Desculpe, eu... foi um dia meio estressante...

- Sim, ainda mais depois do que fez...

- E, o quê exatamente eu fiz? – falou entre dentes.

- Me salvou! Você... bem, parou a van com a mão.

- Você está imaginando coisas.

- Eu?

- Sim, as coisas aconteceram como eu disse...

- Não, não aconteceram não! Você nem estava do meu lado quando tudo começou...

- Claro que eu estava! – ela me olhou como se esperasse que eu concordasse com ela, mas eu sabia o que eu havia visto.

Ela era a mulher maravilha e eu não a deixaria negar isso!

- Eu sei o que eu vi.

- Ninguém vai acreditar em você.

- Eu não iria contar... – murmurei baixinho, ela respirou fundo.

- Escute Edward, você é ótimo, mas não posso ficar perto de você.

- O...o quê?

- Eu... acredite em mim... é para o seu bem...

Eu não disse que ela tentaria me afastar.

**Os quadrinhos nunca mentem!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**24...**_

- Eu preciso ir... – ela murmurou e eu fiquei na frente dela.

- Por favor, Bella, não me afaste... – ela sorriu tristemente.

- É para o seu bem...

- Não, eu não me importo!

- Acredite Edward, a sua vida vai ser bem melhor sem a minha presença nela. – queria argumentar, mas o meu celular tocou e ela aproveitou para fugir.

Grunhindo atendi, mas tive que afastar o fone do ouvido para não ficar surdo. Era a minha mãe, depois do pequeno surto dela, garanti que estava bem e que ainda iria viver em Forks. Ela não gostou muito, mas o que mais ela poderia fazer? Eu estava decidido.

Saí do hospital indo para a viatura do pai, ele saiu poucos minutos depois e fomos para casa.

Já no meu quarto, eu deitei na cama olhando para o teto.

O que eu faria para convencer Bella de que eu a amo e não tinha medo dos seus atuais e futuros inimigos...

Porra! Eu amo Bella Cullen?

Bem, só amando para enfrentar os vilões da vida, né?

Agora eu só precisava convencê-la disso.

**O problema era COMO?!**

* * *

**N/A: Oieee povo pervo**

**Aparecendo aqui pra explicar umas paradas sobre fanfic's**

**Não sei se sabem, mas existem muitos tipos de fics**

**Longfics(fics com muitos capítulos) **

**Shortfics(fics com poucos capítulos) **

**Oneshot(fics com um unico capítulo) **

**D****eathfics(fics em que um dos personagens principais morre) **

**Songfics(fics com musicas)**

**e Drablefics(fics com capítulos pequenos)**

**Essa fic é uma drable, eu seja ela tem que ter capítulos pequenos e com menos de 1.000 palavras. O proposito da fic é conseguir colocar varias informações em menos de mil palavras e é mais difícil do que parece hehe. Enfim, eu acho até divertido esse estilo de fic, e espero que mesmo com capítulos tão pequetiticos vocês também estejam gostando ;)**

**fuiii**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**25...**_

Ao chegar à Escola no dia seguinte, eu descobri que era um tipo de herói. Eu quase morri, mas sobrevivi e salvei Bella Cullen, a garota mais gata da Escola.

Então, estava praticamente sendo idolatrado.

Pensei em dizer que quem me salvara fora Bella, mas isso iria de contra a história que Bella contou aos nossos pais, então fiquei na minha. Tinha que provar a Bella que eu poderia guardar o seu segredo.

Até planejei um discurso, para quando fossemos ter a nossa aula de Espanhol juntos.

Mas assim que entrei na sala de Espanhol, Bella me ignorou.

Na verdade, era como se eu nem existisse mais.

Meu coração se apertou com a sua rejeição.

Ela falou sério, quando disse que não me queria na vida dela...

**Humf! Isso não acontecia nos quadrinhos...**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**26...**_

O mês seguinte se arrastou, Bella parecia cada vez mais e mais distante.

Quando tínhamos um trabalho em dupla, ela fazia tudo sozinha e colocava o meu nome, evitando assim, me dirigir a palavra.

Pai reparara que eu andava meio depressivo e até tentou me levar para pescar, mas eu e pesca, não rolava! Provavelmente eu iria cair do barco.

Ele até tentou trazer Jake para casa, para me fazer companhia. Mas o moleque só falava de carros. E no final do dia, eu lutava para não esganá-lo.

Era uma quinta-feira, quando tudo mudou.

Eu sentei na minha carteira, ao lado de Bella, pela primeira vez, em um mês, ela me olhou, pisquei um pouco confuso e olhei atrás de mim achando que ela olhava para alguém, mas só tinha eu mesmo.

Vi ela abrir a boca, mas franziu o cenho e a fechou, voltando a olhar para frente. Iria perguntar o que houve quando senti um toque em meus ombros, olhei para cima e Jessica Stanley me encarava.

- Hey Jessica.

- Oi Edward. – ela bateu os cílios e forcei um sorriso.

- Então o que há?

- Ah sabe... bem vai rolar um baile em algumas semanas.

- Hmmm e daí?

- É o baile da garota quem escolhe...

Porra! Olhei de esguelha para Bella, mas ela rabiscava algo em seu caderno.

- Então quer ir comigo?

- Ahh... – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes sem saber o que dizer.

Podia dizer que iria lavar o meu cabelo, mas isso era meio gay.

Então precisava de outra desculpa urgente.

Porra o que eu digo...

- E então? – ela me olhou esperançosamente.

- Vou a Seattle nesse dia. – falei de repente.

**Sim, essa era uma boa desculpa! Agora, o quê diabos eu iria fazer em Seattle?**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**27...**_

Jessica pareceu chateada, mas fingiu que não e foi para o seu lugar.

Quando a Professora entrou na sala, eu respirei aliviado. Olhei para Bella, como eu sempre fazia, só que dessa vez ela me olhava também.

- Tá falando comigo agora? – falei de repente, ela piscou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não...

Virei para frente cruzando os braços. Estou sendo birrento? Pode apostar que estou! Mas ela quem começou.

No final da aula, já no estacionamento, cheguei perto da Sra. Gertrudes e dei uma tapinha no capô, ela deu a sua rangidinha habitual, embora eu quase tenha morrido e a van de Tyler ficado com um amassado, a Sra. Gertrudes não sofreu um só arranhão, vai entender? Entrei nela e dei a partida. Vi o carro de Bella passar na minha frente e parar, me impedindo de continuar o meu trajeto.

Buzinei irritado, mas parei quando ouvi uma batida na janela.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, baixei o vidro da Sra. Gertrudes e encarei Lauren Malory.

- Oi Edward.

- Hey Lauren.

- Então, você tá sabendo do baile que a garota é quem escolhe?

- Ah sim, eu soube. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Quer ir comigo?

- Ah, sinto muito, mas eu vou para Seattle nesse dia. – ela bufou.

- Não inventou isso para dispensar a Jessica?

- Hmmm não! – ela estreitou os olhos e dei meu sorriso bem inocente.

- Certo! Se mudar de idéia...

- Ok. – ela se foi rebolando.

Se eu não amasse a minha mulher maravilha, eu até que lhe daria a honra da minha companhia.

**Mas eu amava aquela chata...**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**28... **_

Cheguei à Escola de mau humor, havia escorregado na escada, de novo, e a minha bunda doía. Saí do carro batendo a porta da Sra. Gertrudes com um pouco de força por demais. A velha rangeu, mas continuou firme e forte.

Bufando, tranquei o carro e as minhas chaves caíram em uma poça, maravilha... me abaixei para pegar, mas uma mão pequena foi mais rápida e as pegou para mim. Fiquei ereto olhando Bella segurando as minhas chaves.

- Oi Edward.

- Bella... oi...

- Suas chaves. – me entregou e pigarreando as peguei guardando no bolso.

- Valeu!

Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio, olhei em volta para ter certeza que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, os meus olhos caíram em seus irmãos, à maioria deles pareciam chateados por ela estar falando comigo.

- Eles são muito protetores! – a ouvi murmurar. Percebi que ela atentou para a direção em que eu olhava e dei de ombros.

- Eu nunca tive irmãos, mas acho que é normal.

- Sim...

- Então o que você quer? – falei já andando e ela correu para me seguir, caminhando bem próxima a mim, tanto que fez o meu pobre coração disparar.

- Sabe que tem um baile em algumas semanas... – eu parei abruptadamente.

Oh merda ela vai me convidar? E eu vou para Seattle? O que eu digo? O que eu digo?

- O...o que tem?

- Eu soube que vai para Seattle?

- Sim?!

- Posso ir junto.

Ir comigo?

- Hmmm, por quê?

- Você vai com o seu carro, não é?

- Hmmm sim?

- Sem ofensas, mas duvido que ele aguente uma viagem até Seattle?

- A Sra. Gertrudes aguenta muito bem! – a defendi, era uma lata velha e esperava que desmontasse isso muito em breve, mas já fazia parte da família, era como a tatataravó que nunca tive.

- Sra. Gertrudes?

Merda! Falei o nome do carro em voz alta.

**Porra de falta de filtro verbal!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**29...**_

- Quem é a Sra. Gertrudes? – Bella parecia desconfiada, com um suspiro apontei para a minha velharia.

- A caminhonete? – assenti, ela olhou para Sra. Gertrudes, depois de volta para mim, de volta para o carro, retornando o seu olhar para mim e começou a rir.

Bufando me afastei indo para o prédio me proteger da chuva fina que começava.

- Espere... – ela chamou, mas continuei andando, infelizmente a menina era rápida e me alcançou facilmente.

- Me desculpe Edward. – falou ao meu lado e a olhei dando de ombros.

- Claro, claro! – eu a ouvir dar uma risadinha e a olhei de esguelha.

- Então, você vai mesmo com a Sra. Gertrudes? – bufei cruzando os braços.

- Tem outra sugestão?

- Eu posso te levar. – parei de andar.

- Como?

- Eu também vou a Seattle e pensei que poderíamos ir juntos. O que acha? – ela mordeu o lábio e grunhi.

- Não te entendo Bella, primeiro me ignora e agora quer ir comigo? Por quê? Achei que não queria ser a minha amiga. – ela me encarou seriamente.

- Epa, eu nunca disse que não queria ser sua amiga, Edward. Eu só acho que para o seu bem, não deveríamos ser...

- Você me deixa confuso.

- Eu sinto muito, mas é para o seu próprio bem.

- Certo! Então o que mudou?

- Cansei de ficar longe de você. – abri e fechei a minha boca várias vezes, ela sorriu.

- Então não fique... – falei por fim, o seu sorriso sumiu.

- Eu não sou boa o suficiente para você, Edward.

Suspirei! Frase clássica de super-herói querendo proteger o seu amor. Ela tá é muito afim de mim!

- Eu não me importo! – ela me encarou por alguns minutos e acabou sorrindo.

- Eu sei. Então Seattle? Podemos ir juntos?

- Claro.

- Ótimo, vai ser ótimo. – paramos debaixo de um dos prédios para evitar a chuva, reparei que vários alunos nos encaravam, mas eu nem ligava.

Eu iria sair com Bella.

Passar horas e horas dentro de um carro com ela, me daria todas as chances para conquistá-la, e bem ao final do dia, ou ela cairia aos meus pés, ou me acharia um louco.

**...ou uma coisa, ou outra...**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**30...**_

O sinal tocou e Bella suspirou.

- Eu preciso ir, nos veremos no almoço. – ela piscou e foi embora.

Nos veremos no almoço? O que isso queria dizer?

Ela vai falar comigo no almoço? Ou só me verá de sua mesa?

Aff, mulheres e seus enigmas, ninguém merece!

Já deveras atrasado para aula, corri para a minha sala, mas sem deixar de pensar na conversa estranha entre mim e Bella.

Ela claramente tinha alguns sentimentos por mim, pois só assim para ficar tão preocupada com o meu bem estar, ou seria só o seu senso de justiça falando mais alto? Eu vou ficar com a primeira opção, pois faz bem para o meu ego.

Ele andava meio borócoxo desde que conheci Bella, era bom saber que o meu ego estava subindo de conceito.

Apesar dos meus pensamentos confusos, e da minha ansiedade em ver Bella, as aulas da manhã até que passaram rápido.

Já no refeitório, dei uma olhada em volta, parando os meus olhos na mesa de seus irmãos, mas nem sinal de Bella, vai ver ela foi embora. Desanimado fui até a fila pegar o meu almoço, mal dei dois passos, parei ao vê-la mais ao fundo em uma mesa sozinha.

Ela sorriu, acenou e em seguida me chamou com a mão. Dei uma olhada para trás de mim, para ter certeza que ela falava comigo.

Bem, só tinha eu ali, então era eu mesmo.

Determinado, eu caminhei até a sua mesa, notei com o canto do olho que a maioria dos alunos estava me olhando, os ignorei e parei em frente à mesa de Bella.

- Oi. – sussurrei.

- Olá Edward, você se juntaria a mim?

**Com certeza, ela estava afim de mim. Quem resiste ao charme dos Swan?**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**31...**_

Sentei-me na cadeira de frente para ela e trocamos um pequeno sorriso.

Ela empurrou uma bandeja lotada de comida para mim.

- Aqui coma! – dei de ombros e peguei uma fatia de pizza.

- Valeu!

Dei algumas mordidas, enquanto ela ficava me encarando, estava começado a ficar meio constrangido por ela me olhar comer, deixei a pizza de lado e limpando a boca resolvi falar algo.

- Então, por que a mudança de mesa?

- Eu queria falar com você a sós.

Porra ela vai me revelar a sua identidade secreta.

- Sério? Sobre o quê? – me aproximei para que ela pudesse sussurrar, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que está fazendo? – me afastei pigarreando.

- Nada, nada. Então o que quer falar? – ela sorriu.

- Não sei, eu... eu nunca fiz isso.

- O quê?

- Falar com um garoto.

- Por quê? Você é gostosa! – assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, os meus olhos se arregalaram e a minha cara ficou vermelha, ela riu.

- Hmmm obrigada, eu acho.

- Desculpa! Eu... é que você me pegou de surpresa. Eu sempre falo o que vem a mente nesses momentos.

- Está tudo bem, acho que vou ter que me acostumar se vamos ser amigos...

- Amigos?

Não quero ser amigo, quero ser namorado poxa!

- É... Você não quer? – ela me olhou ansiosamente e pigarreei.

- Sim, claro, mas o quê... O quê fez você mudar de ideia? Sabe, sobre nós?

- Eu já disse, cansei de ficar longe de você. Chega de ser boazinha, vou fazer o que eu quero...

- Que é ficar perto de mim?

- Sim! Tudo bem para você?

- Tudo ótimo! – me apressei em dizer, ela riu.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, eu a senti endurecer e fazer uma careta.

- O que foi? – ela forçou um sorriso.

- A sua namorada está meio chateada.

**Namorada? Que namorada? Ela estava falando de si mesma na terceira pessoa? Porque na minha mente, ela já é a minha namorada, só preciso avisá-la em breve...**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**32...**_

- Que namorada? – falei quando ela continuou em silêncio, parecendo meio chateada, ela fez um gesto atrás dela e segui, vi o pessoal da mesa em que eu normalmente fico me encarando, Jessica parecia que iria voar no pescoço de um, bufei dando de ombros.

- Os ignore!– ela me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sério?

- Sim, quero... er estar com você. – ela sorriu abertamente.

- Ok!

Peguei a coca que ela trouxe, abri tomando um longo gole. Ela pegou o pequeno anel que deixei sobre a mesa e ficou brincando com ele.

- Hey Bella, agora que somos amigos, posso te perguntar algo? – ela me encarou.

- Sobre o acidente?

- Sim. – ela suspirou.

- Pergunte, mas não prometo responder. – bufei.

- Se eu adivinhar, você admite? – ela sorriu presunçosa.

- Vá em frente, quais as suas teorias? – me contorci no meu assento.

- Bem, você foi picada por uma aranha geneticamente modificada? Talvez kriptonita? Seus pais foram assassinados quando você era criança, bem na sua frente... peraí, esse cara não tem poderes. – murmurei, Bella começou a rir.

- Acha que sou uma super heroína?

- Talvez... – resmunguei e ela riu mais.

- Eu estaria mais para vilã...

- Vilã?

Nunca! Se fosse não teria me salvado.

Neguei.

- Você é a heroína. – ela suspirou.

- Acredite, eu não sou. Mas não faz diferença. Eu decidi que não ligo mais.

- Não liga? – ela deu de ombros.

- Se eu vou para o inferno, melhor fazer isso direito...

Repito! As mulheres não fazem nenhum sentido.

**Mas eu estava disposto a tentar entender Bella.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**33...**_

Fiquei em silêncio por um bom tempo tentando compreender Bella, mas dava na mesma. Oh mulherzinha confusa! Ah se eu já não planejasse casar com ela, até desistiria. Mas agora já era tarde, eu já estava apaixonado.

- No que você está pensando? – Bella falou de repente e engoli em seco.

- Hmmm nada realmente... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri fraquinho. – Tentando entender o que você é...

- Tendo alguma sorte? – brincou, mas ela parecia meio tensa.

- Nenhuma, mas está tudo bem.

- Está?

- Sim, quando você quiser me contar, eu vou estar aqui.

- Eu espero que sim. – franzi as sobrancelhas, as suas palavras mais pareciam até um mau presságio.

- Ok, então o que você vai fazer neste fim de semana? – falei de repente, ela me encarou surpresa.

- Por quê?

- O pessoal está organizando um passeio para a praia que fica na reserva, você gostaria de ir?

- Eu? Acho melhor não.

- Por quê? Achei que éramos amigos. – resmunguei a palavra ofensiva, Bella sorriu.

- Bem somos, mas hmmm, eu não gosto muito dessa praia.

- O que tem de errado com essa praia?

- Muito cheia...

- Ah ok, bem eu já prometi ir.

- Está tudo bem. – ficamos em silêncio novamente, dei mais um gole na minha coca e notei que ela nem tocara em seu lanche.

- Você não está com fome? – ela olhou para baixo para a bandeja e depois para mim e sorriu.

- Não, eu não estou com fome.

- Ok... – mal comecei a falar e o sinal tocou, fiquei de pé em um pulo, mas Bella continuou sentada.

- Não vai para a aula? – ela me olhou e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Hoje não... – os meus olhos se arregalaram e sussurrei.

- Vai cabular? – ela riu.

- Você sempre faz o que é certo?

- Bem...

- Quer me fazer companhia? – abri e fechei a boca, olhei para a saída onde todos passavam para regressar às salas e voltei a olhar para Bella, então me sentei.

- Ok!

Ela sorriu e acabei sorrindo de volta. Só esperava não me arrepender e não ser pego.

**E se fosse que Charlie entendesse que fiz por amor.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**34...**_

Acabamos indo para o carro dela, que devo admitir era muito mais legal do que o meu.

Banco de couro, cheiro de carro novo... Por que carga d'água Charlie não me deu um daqueles?

- Seu carro é legal.

- Obrigada, eu gosto. Ele é rápido. – arquei uma sobrancelha, ela sorriu dando de ombros.

- Certo. E qual o nome dele?

- Nome?

- É, todo carro tem que ter um nome! – ela recostou no acento pensando.

- Eu não sei... Tem alguma idéia?

-Hmmm, algumas, mas é o seu carro! Você é quem tem que dar o nome.

- O nome que eu quiser?

- Claro, mas um nome legal, com atitude.

- Como o da Sra. Gertrudes?

- Exatamente! – Bella riu, e porra, ela ficava bonita sorrindo.

Ela mordeu os lábios, ficou meio que pensativa... ...enquanto isso, eu me peguei olhando para a boca dela, os lábios da minha mulher maravilha eram bem carnudos. O inferior bem mais do que o superior, de repente, me deu uma baita vontade de prová-los. Não que eu já não tenha pensado nisso antes, porque eu sou homem, e claro que eu já fantasiei, e muito! Mas antes, embora eu me referisse a Bella como sendo a minha esposa, lógico que somente na minha mente perturbada, eu não me permitia esperanças...

Mas agora, tudo mudou...

Éramos amigos, e eu sentia que só estava a um passo de ser o grande amor da vida dela...

**Agora, eu só precisava fazer Bella ciente disso!**

* * *

**N/A: Aparecendo aqui pra falar pras minhas pervas meio esquecidas**

**Pervas, o Edward e a Bella não tem Biologia juntos, ele tem espanhol kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Entãooo, não rolaria a aula sobre tipagem sanguinia e nem Edward desmaiando u.u rsrs**

**Amandoo os coments**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.** _Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._ **Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_35..._**

Bella bufou por fim parecendo chateada.

- Desisto, não consigo pensar em um nome legal. – ri.

- Hey, não há pressa, você poderá escolher depois.

Vixe! Se ela já é indecisa assim para escolher o mero nome de um carro, imagina quando for escolher o nome de nossos filhos. Pobres crianças, os moleques poderão até ficar um ano sem ter um nome escolhido...

- No que está pensando? – pisquei olhando para Bella, ela me encarava profundamente, então corei! Ah se ela soubesse...

- Você pergunta muito isso. – desconversei, ela bufou.

- É que você é muito difícil de se ler.

- Sério? Eu te chamei de futura esposa no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos. – ela começou a rir... Merda!

Falei demais, novamente.

- Sim, às vezes você solta o que vai à sua mente, mas normalmente você guarda o que pensa.

- Acredite em mim, não vai querer saber o que eu penso. – ela se inclinou para mim e corei.

- Eu acredito que quero muito saber.

- Er... – ela se aproximou mais e esqueci como respirar, ela estava tão próxima que poderia sentir o seu hálito frio.

Porra ela vai me beijar!

- Me diga Edward, no que pensa?

- Nos nomes de nossos filhos. – deixei escapar, então ela se afastou abruptadamente.

- O quê?

- Merda! Eu disse que era melhor não saber. – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Eu não posso ter filhos... – murmurou baixinho.

- Oh tudo bem, nós adotaremos...

**Bella me encarou e começou a rir.**

**Não sei o porquê...**

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkkkkkk num vai ter gravidez ne kkkkkkkkkk**

**então nem esperem pervas u.u**

**A fic é louca, mas não vamos exagerar ne**

**N/B – Não resisti, tenho que perguntar... Diva, como é mesmo que nascerá o "Charcarl" (sim tudo às avessas, né?)... Partindo do principio que Edward, o vampiro, manteve as propriedades dos seus SPTZs, tão que uma bela Reneesme, nasceu... Os óvulos de Bella, a vampira, também estão intactos... Bem, que será a barriga de aluguel? Ângela? Renée? O próprio Edward? O que acham pervas? (nem ri...pouco... acho que não!)**

**TUCA**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**36...**_

O riso de Bella morreu de repente, ela olhou para frente mais parecendo uma estátua, ela nem respirava.

Segui o seu olhar e notei dois alunos saindo de um dos prédios. Reconheci Jéssica e Mike.

- O que foi Bella?

- Ela se cortou... – ela grunhiu, voltei a olhá-los e notei que Jessica segurava o braço e havia um fio vermelho escorrendo por sua pele, algumas gotas de sangue, já pingava. Mike a seguia como se esperasse que ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Ela estará bem? O que será que aconteceu. – murmurei mais para mim mesmo, porém Bella respondeu.

- Eles tiveram tipagem sanguínea em Biologia.

- Como sabe disso? – Bella deixou de olhá-los e quando me encarou, respirou fundo, parecendo relaxar.

- Minha irmã faz essa aula e me disse.

- Certo! – isso nem foi estranho. – Então você é a favor da adoção? – Bella piscou e de repente toda a sua atenção estava em mim de novo, ela sorriu.

- Eu nunca pensei muito no assunto. E você?

- Bem, se a minha futura esposa quiser ter filhos e não puder, eu adotaria numa boa. – ela riu.

- Você é muito bobo.

- Isso não pareceu um elogio.

- Eu tinha que elogiar?

- Não, mas eu esperava escutar um...

- Você é muito lindo, também. – sorri bobamente.

- Hmmm, bem você é linda!

- Achei que eu fosse gostosa. – arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei miseravelmente.

Sério? Não tinha como esquecer as merdas que eu falo? Não, né?

**Eu tinha mesmo que arrumar uma esposa com boa memória? **

**Oh, vidinha ingrata...**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**37...**

Felizmente o sinal tocou. Quem diria que eu acharia isso uma coisa boa.

Mas impediu de continuarmos o assunto, além de não permitir que eu me constrangesse ainda mais.

- Vai cabular a próxima aula também?

- Não.

- Então vamos. – saí do carro, corri para o lado dela para abrir a porta, ela sorriu abertamente.

- Que cavalheiro! – dei de ombros e sem pensar agarrei a sua mão e comecei a arrastá-la para a sala, estranhei um pouco a sua mão estar tão gelada.

Bella ficou dura por um momento, então vi os alunos saindo dos prédios, correndo para as suas próximas aulas, e como eu não queria me atrasar, puxei Bella mais ainda, para nos apressarmos.

- Que sala é a sua agora?

- Inglês. – ela murmurou um tanto quanto atrapalhada.

- Ah legal, é no mesmo prédio que a minha, tenho Historia agora.

Senti-a relaxando aos pouquinhos, levei-a até a sua sala, ao chegarmos à frente de sua classe sorri.

- Prontinho entregue! – ela abaixou o olhar e notei que eu ainda agarrava a sua mão, sem a soltar, olhei para ela.

- Tem problema? – ela deixou de olhar as nossas mãos e me encarou com um pequeno sorriso, quase tímido.

- Não, eu gosto...

Sorri brilhantemente.

- Legal, nos vemos depois! – tentando aproveitar um pouco mais de minha sorte, me inclinei e beijei a sua bochecha, fria, devo dizer.

Que mulher gelada.

Ouvi Bella ofegar e quando me afastei, ela estava congelada, literalmente falando, prendendo até a respiração.

**Eita! Eu acho que fui longe demais...**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_38..._**

O segundo sinal tocou e grunhi.

- Merda! Estou atrasado.

Bella piscou e soltei a sua mão.

- Até Bella! – corri sem olhar para trás, vai que estraguei tudo sendo tão apressado.

Mas porra, eu queria deixar claro logo, que queria ser mais do que um simples amiguinho.

E era bom deixar isso bem claro logo, mas sem assustá-la lógico.

Cheguei à minha sala e o professor já estava lá, no entanto, parecia ocupado conversando com um aluno, corri para a minha mesa, antes que ele me notasse.

Já sentado, deixei o tempo que eu passei com Bella voltar a minha mente, sorri bobamente...

Estávamos nos dando bem, ela parecia gostar de mim, pelo menos um pouquinho, já era meio caminho andado.

Em breve, estaríamos jurando amor eterno e ela me confessaria os seus poderes. Eu poderia até ajudá-la com a sua fantasia de herói.

Ia ser bem maneiro... Ah se ia...

Passei à hora seguinte viajando em diversas galáxias diferentes e todas tinham a minha Bella como constelação principal.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu corri para fora da sala, pensei em passar na sala de Bella, mas não queria forçar a minha sorte, então fui para o meu carro, devagar, bem devagar, quem sabe Bella não me alcançasse.

Todavia, quando finalmente cheguei ao estacionamento, notei que o carro dela não estava lá.

Merda! Ela já foi.

Desanimado fui para o carro.

Agora só veria Bella na segunda.

**Oh falta de sorte, viu?**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**39...**_

Bocejei enquanto esperava em frente à loja de esportes da família de Mike. Esse era o ponto de encontro para ir pra chata da praia. Maldita hora em que concordei em ir.

Ter que acordar às 6h da matina, em um sábado, ninguém merece.

Logo todos chegaram com os seus carros, alguns com vans.

Fui até o carro de Mike, infelizmente Jessica e Lauren também foram, ficaram entre mim e Tyler, se insinuando para mim.

Pobres iludidas, nem tinham chance, perto da minha futura esposa/super heroína.

As ignorei a maior parte do caminho e me concentrei na paisagem. Ao chegarmos à praia, VAZIA, devo ressaltar, todos estacionaram e fomos para a areia.

Reparei que alguns caras vestiam roupa de mergulho e tinham trazido pranchas, eles realmente iriam surfar? Com aquele frio? Porra, eu estava com dois agasalhos e tremendo ali.

- Edward, eu tenho roupa extra e uma prancha, quer cair na água?

- Nem fudendo! – falei alto, os caras riram e correram para água. Eu estremecia toda vez que um mergulhava.

Não sabia se eles eram corajosos ou malucos.

Vou votar por malucos.

Sentei-me com as meninas, roubando alguns doces que elas trouxeram. Estava com a boca cheia de chocolate, quando vi Jake e uns caras se aproximando.

- Hey Edward! – Jake correu ao me cumprimentar e sorri.

- Oi cara. O que faz por aqui?

- A praia faz parte da reserva, venho direto.

- Legal.

- E você? Passeando com o pessoal de sua Escola?

- É, ah deixa eu te apresentar! Jessica, Lauren, Ângela, pessoal esse é o Jake.

- E aí? Esses são Quil e Jared. – todos se cumprimentaram, então Jake se sentou ao meu lado.

- Se divertindo?

- É tá legal... – resmunguei e ele riu. Ouvi uma menina bufar e notei Lauren jogando os cabelos pro lado e cruzando os braços.

- Ele tá chateado por que a namoradinha dele não veio. – Jake me olhou com raiva.

- Já tá namorando?

**Eita, o que deu nele?**

* * *

**N/A: Pervas duas coisas a dizer**

**Antes vou subir no banquinho **

**Pera, calma, to quase lá, pronto subi.**

**Primeira, voltou a ser só um post por dia, por que me lembro bem de dizer, se tiver muitos coments, posto duas vezes por dia. EU fiz isso e os comentarios diminuiram, então voltou a ser só uma postagem. Quem sabe mais pra frente volta a ser duas postagens, depende de vcs ;)**

**A segunda coisa. Pervas eu nunca esqueço do DOMward, mas o dia de postagem nele é as terças, posto aqui todo dia por que os capítulos são pequenos e acho maldade postar um por semana. Então ja escrevi essa fic com a intenção de atualizar a fic todo dia ok ;)**

**Recado dado me vou**

**Paulinha desce do banquinho coloco ele de baixo do braço empina o queixo e vai embora u.u**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**40...**_

Olhei para Lauren, irritado.

- Eu não namoro Bella! – resmunguei e Jake sorriu abertamente.

Ok, isso foi esquisito.

- Isabella Cullen? – Jake arqueou uma sobrancelha e assenti.

- Sim, eu a convidei, como amiga, mas ela não pode vir. – olhei feio pra Lauren, ela bufou.

- Os Cullen não vêm aqui! – um dos amigos de Jake bufou.

- Por quê?

- São proibidos.

- Chega Jared! – o outro resmungou dando uma cotovelada no tal Jared, que bufou cruzando os braços.

Estranho...

- Quer dar uma volta Edward? – Jake chamou e assenti.

- Claro.

Saímos andando pela praia, então aproveitei para perguntar qual o problema do amigo dele com Bella, não gostei nada do seu desagrado com a minha futura esposa.

- Então, qual é a do seu amigo? – ele bufou.

- É besteira, coisa da aldeia.

- Que coisa? – ele riu.

- É muito idiota... Eles têm uma "lenda" sobre os Cullen. – ele riu e o acompanhei.

Lenda? Isso iria ser bem interessante.

- Qual a lenda?

- Preste atenção, o meu povo acredita que os Cullen já estiveram aqui há uns 70 anos. Quando eles vieram pela primeira vez. Na época, eles fizeram um trato com o meu avô, Epfrain Black, de que não pisariam em terras Quileutes, assim, nós não revelaríamos o segredo deles para o homem branco. – piscou para mim.

- Que segredo?

- Bem, que são frios! Os lobos guardam o segredo dos frios e eles se mantêm fora da nossa reserva.

- Eu me perdi aqui... Lobos, frios? O que diabos é um frio?

- Ah um vampiro.

**Eita que esse povo endoidou de vez.**

* * *

**N/A: Esse Edward é uma fofura *.***

**Passando aqui pra dedicar esse capítulo pra linda da Joana Cullen**

**Parabéns Jo, muitas felicidades no seu dia \o/**

**Bjsss linda, capítulo é pra você \o/**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**41...**_

Comecei a rir e Jake me acompanhou.

- Que loucura!

- Eu sei!

- E a parte dos lobos?

- Bem, essa é a nossa! Nós, para defender a tribo dos frios, viramos lobos.

- Tipo Lobisomem?

- Não! É lobo mesmo! É uma história complicada sobre espíritos, eu te conto depois.

- OK. Então os Cullen são vampiros?

- De acordo com as lendas, sim.

Hmmm, vampiros? Isso era meio bizarro. Ainda prefiro acreditar que ela é a mulher maravilha.

Depois que voltamos para ficar com os outros, os loucos saíram da água, armaram uma fogueira, ficamos lá até tarde, comendo e conversando, até que acabou sendo legal.

[...]

Mais tarde naquela noite, olhei para o teto pensando no que Jake dissera.

Os Cullen eram vampiros...

Isso era muita loucura.

Vampiros?! Como se isso existisse.

Será que Bella podia voar?

**Seria maneiro voar nos braços dela. Eu até preferiria que fosse ela nos meus, mas eu não sei voar, nem tenho super poderes, então o melhor é deixar as coisas heróicas pra ela, mesmo...**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**42...**_

Na segunda, eu mal acreditei quando abri a janela e vi um solzinho.

Não era um sol de respeito né? Mas já era alguma coisa.

Vesti-me mais animado com a esperança de ver Bella. Será que almoçaríamos juntos de novo hoje?

Esperava que sim.

Mas a minha animação morreu, quando cheguei e não vi o seu carro, e foi morrendo mais e mais ao perceber que ela não viria hoje.

Na hora do almoço, estava sentado com o pessoal nas mesas que ficavam do lado de fora, estava brincando com o meu sanduíche, quando recebi uma tapa nas costas, dado por Mike.

- Não fica chateadinho porque a Cullen não veio.

- Hein? – ele riu.

- Eles nunca vêm quando faz sol.

- Nunca?

- Não, o Doutor pega os filhos e vai acampar, sabe, tipo fazer caminhada...

- Hmmm...

Interessante. Vou sugerir essa idéia pro pai.

- Hey, amanhã, depois da Escola, eu e uns caras vamos a Port. Angeles alugar um smooking para o baile, quer ir?

- Claro. Vai ser divertido.

- Com certeza.

Na verdade, não iria... Mas eu estava começando a parecer uma velha, ficando todo o dia em casa com o pai vendo um jogo.

Precisava de agitação.

Nada melhor do que sair com os homens.

**Olhei para Mike, Tyler e Ben.**

**Quase homens...**

* * *

**N/A: Entãooo pervas**

**Subindo no banquinho pra dar outro aviso**

**Pera, subindo, subindo, subi**

**\o/**

**Entãoooo dando mais uma chance em**

**Coloquei a mão no coração e pensei no sofrimento de vocês com Edward só uma vez ao dia**

**TADINHA de vocês :'(**

**Então vou voltar com as postagens duas vezes ao dia, mas ja avisando se voltar a diminuir os coments eu volto com uma postagem e não volto mais atras em u.u**

**Enfim, se divirtam com as loucuras, pq os proximos capítulos, estão DIVASTICOS e de rachar de rir kkkkkk**

**Agora deixa eu descer do banquinho**

**Descendo, descendo, desci**

**Pegando o banquinho colocando em baixo do braço e fui**

**u.u**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**43...**_

Terça novamente fez sol.

E pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava chateado com o aparecimento do infeliz.

Isso não é normal, eu sei... ...mas é o amor, nada mais permanece normal, depois que se ama.

Enfim, depois desse pensamento brega, fui para Escola.

O dia passou em uma aceleração chata, porém rápida.

Depois de deixar a Sra. Gertrudes em casa, os rapazes passaram para me pegar.

Já tinha avisado ao pai que iria sair, ele ficou bem animado em saber que eu visitaria Port Angeles com os caras, parecia que ele também, achava que eu estava começando a parecer uma velha.

Entrei no carro de Mike, era um carro simples cinza e legalzinho, bem melhor que a Sra. Gertrudes, ela que não me ouça. Pai bem poderia ter me dado um assim, né?

Cumprimentei os caras me sentando atrás com Ben, eu gostava dele, era um cara bem tranqüilo, bem na dele. Um dos únicos que não ficou me bajulando, nem me perseguindo nos primeiros dias.

Notei que ele lia uma revista em quadrinhos e sorri.

- Tem alguma loja de quadrinhos em Port. Angeles? – Ben piscou tirando os olhos do gibi.

- Claro! Não é grande coisa, mas dá pro gasto.

- Legal, me ensina a ir lá? Eu quero comprar alguns, enquanto vocês alugam o Smoking.

- Ensino sim.

- Beleza!

Depois disso, passamos a falar de quadrinhos e sobre os nossos heróis favoritos, enquanto, Mike e Tyler ouviam músicas na frente.

Ao chegar em Port. Angeles, eu também precisaria comprar um jornal, sabe que até agora eu não vi nenhum ato heróico de Bella? Será que ela ainda não estava fazendo as paradas de herói?

Sei não, mas até que ela tinha sorte em me ter como futuro namorado, eu iria ajudá-la nisso, principalmente na parte da fantasia.

Imagens de Bella, em roupas de mulher maravilha, me vieram à mente e sorri.

**Eu sou mesmo um cara de muita sorte.**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**44...**_

Ao andar pelas ruas de Port. Angeles, eu percebi uma dura verdade.

Eu sou um perdido...

Embora Ben, tenha me explicado como chegar à loja de quadrinho, e eu até tenha achado o lugar fácil, não havia nenhuma revistinha legal.

Mas claro, cheguei a comprar duas do "Ultimate Homem Aranha", o cara é pobre e sarcástico, me identifico com ele, só faltava à parte dos super poderes para assim sermos praticamente irmãos.

Porém quando estava tentando voltar para a loja, aquela em que os caras estavam alugando os smokings, eu me perdi. Não sei como, sempre achei que eu tivesse um ótimo senso de direção. Parece que me enganei...

Devo ter entrado em alguma esquina errada, pois ao invés de estar no centro da cidade, eu havia ido parar em algum lugar cheio de armazéns. Que merda!

Ainda entrei em mais algumas ruas, mas acho que só estava me perdendo mais e mais. Cansado peguei o meu celular pronto para ligar pros caras, quando de repente ouvi passos, olhei para trás esperando ser algum bom cidadão gentil, que pudesse me ajudar a sair daquele maldito labirinto em que me enfiei, mas os três caras enormes com roupas surradas e tatuagens, não pareciam ser gentis.

Tipo, eu não sou de julgar ninguém, eles poderiam ser só irmãos que têm mau gosto para se vestir, mas eu preferia me perder um pouco mais, pelas ruas e labirintos do que falar com o trio metralha do tio patinhas.

Então, como uma pessoa normal e _NADA_ em pânico, comecei a andar mais e mais rápido, infelizmente, eles devem ter tido a mesma idéia, pois os passos deles aceleravam cada vez mais.

Esqueci o pânico, eu já estava em desespero mesmo, então comecei a correr pra valer, saí em disparada por uma rua a esquerda que com certeza já devo ter passado, depois de alguns minutos, eu respirei bem aliviado por não ouvir mais passos atrás de mim.

Sorri animado, mas o meu sorriso morreu, quando parei para ofegar e à minha frente estava um dos irmãos metralha.

Quando percebi, estava encurralado pelos três e grunhi.

**Foda-se, e agora?**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**45...**_

- Er, boa noite... – sim, já estava de noite. Como se o fato de me perder, por si só, já não fosse complicado...

Eu estava sendo encurralado, por três mal encarados, em um beco à noite.

Vai ser "zicado" assim lá na puta que o pariu!

Os três riram.

- Boa noite rapaz, o que faz por aqui sozinho?

- Bem eu me perdi! Vocês seriam gentis para me indicar o caminho para o centro? – forcei um sorriso, os três riram.

- Claro, mas isso vai te custar uma pequena taxa.

- Taxa? Tipo grana?

Vixe! O meu pai é funcionário público, eu sou pobre. Tô fudido!

- Sim, quanto à mocinha tem aí?

- Hmmm... – comecei a entrar em pânico, eu tinha quanto mesmo...

Os caras começaram a se aproximar, como a minha grana era pouca e pela cara deles, eles iriam levar até as minhas cuecas, eu já estava começando a me preparar para brigar.

Não iria ser bonito!

Eu sou péssimo brigando.

Ergui os punhos, pronto para bater no primeiro que tivesse coragem.

- Ah, a mocinha quer brigar.

- Sim, pode vir! Não tenho medo! – era só da boca para fora, estava me cagando de medo.

O primeiro veio pra cima de mim, mas o som de pneus cantando o distraiu, um carro vagamente familiar veio com tudo pra cima de nós. Dei um pulo com medo de ser atropelado, foi aí que o carro girou uns 180º graus, estilo aquele filme Velozes e Furiosos, parando justamente com a porta do carona na minha frente.

O vidro abriu e quase caí de joelhos ao ver Bella.

Ela veio me salvar, o quão romântico isso é? Muito, só pra você saber...

- Entre! – mandou e apressadamente entrei no carro.

Afivelei o cinto e esperei ela sair e dar a mo surra nos irmãos metralha, mas ela simplesmente acelerou, quase atropelando os caras, que saíram do choque pulando para fora do caminho, em seguida, ela girou o carro e foi embora.

Ué, só isso?

**Estou um pouco decepcionado**...


	46. Chapter 46

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**46...**_

Bella dirigiu como uma louca por alguns minutos, e se eu não estivesse tão chocado com a situação toda, teria reclamado, mas eu ainda estava perdidão. Quando ela finalmente falou, eu até me assustei um pouco.

- Você está bem?

- Eu?

- Edward? – ela freou o carro bruscamente e percebi que estávamos em um acostamento, em uma rua deserta.

- Por que paramos aqui? – ela tocou a minha mão, baixei os olhos para onde a sua mão me tocava, mais do que depressa, agarrei-a, a sua frieza era tão reconfortante.

- Estou preocupada com você. Eles te machucaram? – deixei de olhar as nossas mãos e olhei para ela.

- Não. Estou bem, você chegou na hora certinha. – ela pareceu aliviada.

- Eu tentei te acompanhar um pouco mais cedo, eu estava indo muito bem, mas te perdi na hora em que saiu da loja de quadrinhos. Depois, o sol ainda estava presente e tive que te procurar com o carro, se eu não tivesse pegado um vislumbre do seu rosto pela mente de um deles, eu não teria te achado... – resmungou a última parte, mas eu estava mais interessado no que ouvira antes.

- Você estava me seguindo? – Bella fez uma careta.

- Eu...

- Não negue! Você já admitiu, você estava, não é? – ela tirou a mão da minha, mas me apressei em pegá-la de volta. – Bella?

- Sim, eu estava...

- Legal. – ela finalmente me olhou.

- Legal? – dei de ombros.

- Claro, é bom saber que eu não sou o único doido da relação.

**A boca de Bella caiu aberta e sorri, ela fica tão bonita chocada.**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**47...**_

Depois de vários minutos em silêncio, eu já estava começando a ficar seriamente preocupado, com a minha Bella, então ela voltou a falar.

- Acho melhor te levar para os seus amigos.

- Mas já? – devo ter feito um bico, pois ela riu.

- Não quer continuar passeando com eles?

- Preferia estar com você... – sorri abertamente, ela sorriu também um pouquinho e olhou para frente, quando parou o carro, notei que estávamos em frente a um restaurante.

Antes que eu perguntasse onde estávamos, Bella saiu do carro, eu a segui, não demorou nada para ver os caras saindo do lugar.

- Edward, você sumiu! – Tyler me olhava preocupado.

- É cara, nós até íamos esperar, mas estávamos com fome. Onde se meteu? ... – Mike parou de falar ao reparar em Bella ao meu lado, olhei para ela também que sorria timidamente.

- Sim, eu meio que me perdi e acabei achando Bella. – eles se entreolharam com sorrisos maliciosos e rolei os olhos.

Oh mente suja, com certeza pensando que eu estava era dando uns amassos em Bella.

**Quem me dera...**

* * *

**N/B - "Oiá nós qui trá veis"... E então, a pergunta que não quer calar... Quem vai pagar a conta do restaurante? Eita... rápido, comentem para ver se ela posta mais um rapidinho...**

**TUCA**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**48...**_

- Então já vamos ou quer que esperemos você comer algo? – Ben perguntou, com certeza para tirar um pouco do foco do que eu fazia com Bella antes de encontrá-los, o que foi ótimo porque seria difícil de explicar.

- Na verdade, Edward vai ficar comigo. – Bella falou antes de mim.

- Eu vou?

- Ele vai? – Mike me olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas eu nem liguei.

Bella queria passar mais tempo comigo e isso era INCRÍVEL

- Sim, eu também não comi ainda. – ela me olhou e sem pensar coloquei o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

- Isso! Estamos em um encontro! – Bella me encarou e só sorri abertamente.

Eu em um encontro com Bella Cullen!

Sonhos podem se realizar...

- Certo, nos veremos amanhã então Swan.

Acenei para os caras que se foram e me voltei para Bella.

- Encontro?

- Bem, vamos comer em um restaurante, sozinhos. É um encontro para mim.

- Eu não ouvi nenhum convite.

Merda! Ela estava certa.

Tirei o braço dos seus ombros e peguei a sua mão, me aproximei bem dela, olhando diretamente em seus bonitos olhos dourados, que antes eram pretos.

- Bella, quer ter um encontro comigo?

Ela piscou algumas vezes e suspirou.

- Ok.

- Bom, muito bom! – coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo, que estava solta, atrás da orelha, mas antes que eu a agarrasse, eu me afastei, porém, ainda segurando a sua mão, levei-a para dentro do restaurante.

Bella me seguiu em um silêncio atordoado e sorri.

**O charme dos Swan nunca falha.**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**49...**_

- Bem vindos ao Bella Itália. – a recepcionista nos recebeu com um grande sorriso, meio assustador, cá entre nós.

- Uma mesa para dois. – pedi, ela assentiu, então nos guiou para o centro do restaurante, eu já ia puxando a cadeira para Bella, quando ela negou.

- Algo mais íntimo, por favor!– pediu e a recepcionista deu uma boa olhada em Bella e forçou um sorriso.

- Claro.

Ela acabou nos levando para uma das cabines que tinham na lateral do restaurante, eram reservadas e aconchegantes. Perfeito!

Poderia usar muito do charme dos Swan, Bella não teria como não cair por mim até o final da noite.

- Em breve, uma garçonete virá atendê-los. – a recepcionista, nos entregou o cardápio e antes de se afastar colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro. – Há algo mais que eu possa fazer por você?

Pela primeira vez parei para reparar nela. Ela até que era bonita, loira, peitão, parecia ser mais velha, talvez 20, mas nada em comparação com a minha mulher maravilha.

Então forcei um sorriso e neguei.

- Não, eu e a minha namorada não queremos mais nada. – ela amuou e olhou para Bella com uma careta e se foi.

Credo, mulher dada!

- Namorada? – olhei para Bella que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O quê? Preferia que eu tivesse dito futura esposa? – Bella começou a rir.

- Você é tão fofo.

Fofo?

Fofo a gente fala de um ursinho de pelúcia. Quero ser mais que um ursinho de pelúcia.

- E você gosta de caras fofos? – ela riu baixinho.

- Estou começando a gostar.

Ah já que é assim, ser fofo até que não é tão mal.

**É o charme dos Swan, meus amigos, charme dos Swan...**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaa pervaasss**

**Deixa eu subir no banquinho para falar algumas coisas importantes**

**Pera, pera, pera...**

**Subi \o/**

**Pronto, agora coisas importantes que vi uma leitora falando nos coments**

**Aki no , da sim pra responder comentários, mas se nem naquele não deve ser nomeado eu fazia isso, num vou fazer agora kkkkkk**

**Foi por isso que fiz o grupo no facebook, lá eu prefiro pois posso falar diretamente com as leitoras. Quem ainda não ta lá, aki no meu perfil tem o meu face, é só clicar e me manda uma mensagem no face que eu adiciono ok.**

**Outra coisa, não vai ter POV Bella é uma fic totalmente Twilight as avessas e vai ser só pov do Edward ;)**

**Acho que só rsrs**

**curtam a fic ;)**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**50...**_

- Já se decidiram? – ambos paramos de nos olhar feitos bobos, então nós voltamos para a garçonete, uma morena alta e que por algum motivo estava empinando os peitos quase na minha cara.

O que há de errado com essas mulheres hoje?

Ouvi Bella bufar e quando a olhei, ela se concentrou no menu.

Fiz o mesmo.

- Hmmm, eu quero um hambúrguer, desses _X-tudo_ e uma coca, ah, não se esqueça do ketchup. – olhei para Bella que sorria.

- Uma porção de batatas e duas cocas. – a mulher anotou tudo e também, tocou no meu ombro.

- Algo mais que você deseje?

- Não se esqueça do ketchup. – ela abriu e fechou a boca, mas quando percebeu que eu estava falando a sério, se foi.

Olhei para Bella que ria.

- Qual a graça?

- Ela está possessa.

- Quem?

- A garçonete.

- Como sabe? – ela deu de ombros e de repente a conversa que tivemos no carro me voltou à mente.

Não a parte que ela me seguia, essa parte é legal, mas a parte em que ela me viu na mente dos caras.

**Minha futura esposa lê mentes? Eu tô tão fudido!**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**51...**_

- Você lê mentes? – sussurrei freneticamente, Bella baixou os olhos e sem pensar agarrei a sua mão. – Bella?

Ela respirou profundamente e quando me olhou sorriu triste.

- Sim...

Merda!

- Olha, me desculpe pelas besteiras que eu pensei, eu, er... – merda como se pede desculpas pelos seus pensamentos perturbados? Bella riu e apertou a minha mão gentilmente.

- Eu não posso ler a sua...

- Não?

- Não...

- Graças a Deus!

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas antes que falasse algo, a garçonete trouxe nossos refrigerantes e se foi com um bufo indignado, eu hein!

Dada!

Peguei o meu refrigerante e o tomei todo de um gole só, quando acabei, Bella empurrou o dela para mim.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, não estou com sede.

Aceitei e tomei um pouco mais, depois deixei o copo de lado e me concentrei nela.

- Então, você não lê a minha?

- Não...

- Ótimo! Mas isso é muito legal Bella, você consegue mover as coisas com a mente também?

Bella me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

- Do que você está falando, Edward?

- Ué dos seus poderes. Você é uma super heroína, não é? – a boca dela abriu e fechou várias vezes.

- Não!

- Não? Então é o quê?

- Uma vampira...– falou exasperada e a olhei ceticamente.

Vampira? Sério?

Poxa eu preferia a mulher maravilha, mas fazer o quê? Quando a gente ama aceita o que vier...

Uma pena, eu já imaginava Bella com uma roupa curta e apertada, metendo a porrada nos bandidos.

**Vai ter que ficar só na imaginação mesmo...**

* * *

**N/A: Edward mais doido que ja criei kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B – Sério Paulinha? Nem ri... pouco...kkkkkkk...Meninas, só DIVA mesmo...Comentem! ( ainda tô querendo saber quem pagará a conta...)**

**TUCA**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**52...**_

A garçonete voltou com a nossa comida e paramos de falar enquanto esperávamos ela dispor os pedidos. Bella pediu mais uma coca, também. Depois que a mulher encheu os nossos copos e partiu de nossa mesa, me voltei para a minha futura esposa vampira com curiosidade.

- Seus pensamentos são tão inconvenientes! – Bella falou alto de forma ranzinza, então eu olhei em volta.

- De quem?

- Da garçonete, da recepcionista, enfim de todas as mulheres.

- Sim? O que elas pensam? – ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios perfeitos.

- Que você está perdendo o seu tempo comigo. - Ela falou fazendo um bico lindo.

- Elas são loucas, eu adoro passar o tempo com você. – ela me olhou e relaxou sorrindo.

- Sim?

- Claro, agora que somos namorados, poderemos passar todo o tempo juntos...

- Espera! O quê? – ela me interrompeu.

- O que, o quê?

- Você disse_, N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O-S_?!

- Ué, não somos? – eu imediatamente usei a minha lógica inteligente - Você me persegue, já sei do seu segredo chato de vampirismo e sempre te chamei de futura esposa... Se isso não é encarado como namoro, eu não sei mais o que é! – Bella começou a rir.

- Jesus Edward, o que vou fazer com você?

- Contando que não seja morder... Tipo... É que eu tenho pouca tolerância à dor. – Bella riu mais.

- Por que acha que o meu segredo de vampirismo é chato? – dei de ombros.

- Jacob já tinha me contado sobre ele, mas é que vampiros estão tão fora de moda... Tipo, eu achei a maior bobagem... ...para mim você está mais para a mulher maravilha...

A boca de Bella caiu aberta e aproveitei para comer, enchi o meu hambúrguer de ketchup e dei algumas mordidas.

- Mulher maravilha? – Bella falou depois de alguns momentos, então empurrou as suas batatas fritas para mim, dei de ombros e comi uma.

- Sim, ela sempre foi a minha heroína favorita, ela é muito gata, assim como você...

- A sua mente é uma loucura só...

- Pois é! Ainda bem que você não consegue ler ela... – disse me sentindo o tal.

- Eu gostaria de poder ler...

- Eu prefiro que não! Aliás, o que há de errado comigo?

- Errado?

- É, por que você não consegue ler a minha mente? Eu tenho algum problema? – a olhei preocupado e Bella suspirou olhando para o teto.

Olhei também, o que será que ela estava procurando lá?

Paciência?!

**Se fosse era melhor ela arrumar logo, porque a minha mãe sempre diz, que uma mulher para casar comigo, precisaria ter muita paciência...**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**53...**_

- Edward não há nada de errado com você.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, eu acho... Eu não sei o porquê de eu não conseguir te ler, isso nunca me aconteceu antes, mas é bom...

- Sim?

- Sim, é tranqüilo... É um pouco estressante ficar em volta das pessoas e sempre ouvir os seus pensamentos, mesmo quando eu não quero.

Pensando por este lado, era mesmo. Tadinha da minha Bella!

- A Escola deve ser um pesadelo...

- O pior!

- Hey, sobre esse negócio de vampiro, eu posso fazer perguntas?

- Pode! O que quer saber?

- Hmmm, como anda de dia? Você é vampira há quanto tempo? Toda a sua família é de vampiros também? Você tem reflexo? Pode entrar em uma igreja? E alho, ou água benta, te fazem mal? Estaca de madeira te mata? – Bella me olhou atônita.

- São essas as suas perguntas?

- Sim, por quê? O quê eu deveria perguntar?

- O que eu como?

- Ué num é sangue? Eu já vi filmes de vampiros Bella, tô ligado.

- Não se incomoda? – dei de ombros.

- Contanto que não me morda, nem ao meu pai, porque não iria pegar bem nas reuniões de família, né? – Bella sorriu.

- Ainda quer casar comigo? Mesmo sabendo que sou uma vampira e bebo sangue?

- O amor não escolhe cor, nem raça e nem vampirismo – Bella começou a rir.

- Definitivamente o cara mais fofo que já conheci!

- Isso é bom, né?

- Sim.

- Ah então vai ser a minha namorada?

- Se você me pedir apropriadamente...

Sem pensar duas vezes, saí do meu banco e fui para o lado de Bella, peguei as suas mãos entre as minhas, ela ofegou quando a encarei olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Bella Cullen, quer ser a minha namorada?

Ela suspirou baixinho.

- Ok. – sorrindo dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e voltei para o meu lugar.

- Então, você pode morder o Mike? Ainda estou bravo pelas bolas de neve que ele me tacou na cara.

Bella piscou e me olhou como se eu fosse um louco. DE NOVO! Eu hein?!

Não sei se é impressão minha, mas acho que ela me daria muito desses olhares durante o nosso relacionamento. Que eu realmente espero que seja eterno...

**Tudo bem, pelo menos até ela se acostumar, depois iria fazer como os meus pais, me ignorar quando eu falasse merda...**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**54...**_

- Edward eu sou uma vampira vegetariana.

- Vegetariana? Então você só morde pessoas vegetarianas? – ela começou a gargalhar e várias pessoas nos encaravam.

- É melhor termos essa conversa no carro. Você já acabou? – olhei para baixo e sem perceber, eu havia comido todas as batatas de Bella.

- Comi as suas batatas. – ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão, enquanto acenava para a garçonete.

- Eu as pedi para você...

- Oh, estavam ótimas...

- Sim? – a morena veio irritada.

- A conta. – pedi e ela rabiscou rapidamente em seu bloquinho e me estendeu.

Tirei umas notas do bolso e paguei.

Ela me entregou um papel antes de se afastar e o olhei confuso.

Um número?

Bella o puxou da minha mão, já o amassando.

- O que era?

- O telefone dela. Você queria? – me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ri colocando o braço em volta dos seus ombros e a levando para fora do restaurante.

- Claro que não! Por que eu iria querer quando sou o namorado da menina mais bonita de Forks?– a ouvi rir baixinho.

Viu só? Eu podia ser galanteador quando queria...

- Hmmm, ok...

Ao chegarmos ao carro, Bella destravou as portas e entramos. Ela deu na chave e dirigiu para fora do estacionamento, rapidamente, pegamos a estrada de volta para casa, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Então, agora você vai responder as minhas perguntas?

- Claro, mas antes quero perguntar algo. Pode ser?

- Ok! O que quer saber?

- No beco quando os homens te encurralaram, o que você pensava? Por que não fugiu?

- Bem, como já fora dito pelo meu pai, no hospital, lembra? Eu sou meio desastrado e era capaz de eu cair e me machucar mais correndo, do que enfrentando os caras. E eu estava me preparando para lutar.

- Não teve medo?

- Estava me cagando de medo. Mas sei disfarçar. – ela sorriu.

- Você é a criatura mais estranha que eu já conheci Edward.

- E mesmo assim, vai ser a minha a namorada, isso não diz muito da sua mentalidade...

- Verdade! Mas eu também sou considerada estranha pelos humanos.

- Eu também! Opa! Já temos algo em comum. – ela rolou os olhos e se focou na estrada enquanto conversávamos.

- Então vamos às revelações...

**Sim, era isso que eu estava esperando...**

* * *

**N/A: Oieee povo pervoo \o/**

**Então aparecendo aqui pra responder uma pergunta que tenho visto muito nos comentários.**

**Gente Edward é um adolescente de 17 anos, acha mesmo que não teria pervisse?**

**Na primeira oportunidade esse menino vai pular na Bella que ela nem vai saber o que aconteceu kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Só isso a dizer u.u**

**.**

**N/B – Ele pagou! Também só ele comeu...(rs) Muito fofo o novo casal de namorados maluquinhos... Quero rir muiiitttoooo mais... Comentem gurias... Diva, quero mais...**

**TUCA**


	55. Chapter 55

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**55...**_

- Ótimo. Então continuando a conversa que começamos no restaurante, quando você morde as pessoas vegetarianas você sente gosto de salada? – Bella se virou para mim com a testa franzida.

- Edward eu... eu não mordo pessoas.

- Então morde o quê?

- Animais.

- Tadinho dos animais.

- Você preferia que eu mordesse pessoas?

- Acho que não. Mas eu fico pensando nos pobrezinhos dos cachorros e gatos. – ela fez uma careta.

- Não mordo cachorros.

- Não?

- Claro que não, somente bichos grandes. Ursos, leões da montanha, cervos. – respirei mais aliviado.

- Que bom! Então, podemos ter um cachorro?

- Para que quer um cachorro?

- Bem, já que não poderemos ter filhos, poderíamos ter um cachorro, né? Por quê? Você não gosta de cachorros?

- Gosto claro, quer dizer, eles não chegam muito perto de mim.

- Por quê?

- Animais sentem o cheiro do perigo e vampiros exalam esse cheiro. Somos predadores, e os animais são conscientes de que somos perigosos.

- Nosso cachorro vai te amar...

E ele precisaria ter um nome foda!

Nada de Tobby, ou Pingo, que nomezinhos sem imaginação...

- Edward? – me virei para Bella que parecia ansiosa.

- No que está pensando?

- Em nomes para o nosso cachorro. – Bella abriu e fechou a boca, e em seguida freou o carro bruscamente.

**Será que ela quer escolher?**

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Nem quero ver que nome Edward vai escolher, depois da Sra. Gertrudes, tudo pe possivel sair dessa cabecinha doida**

**N/B**** – ****Caracas! Nem ri...Poucoooooooooo...amoooo betar a Paulinha, porque eu rio primeiro que Déia, DaniDavi e todas as outras pervas... Meninas antes que o "semnoçãoward" resolva adotar mais alguma coisa, que tal uma enxurrada de comments, hum?**

**TUCA**


	56. Chapter 56

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**56...**_

- Por que parou o carro?

- Edward, nós precisamos conversar.

Eita! Eu conheço esse papo, ela vai me dar um pé na bunda. Vou ser chutado no dia em que a pedi em namoro, deve ser um recorde.

- Já vai terminar comigo?

- O quê? Claro que não!

- Então quer conversar sobre o quê?

- Sobre essa situação... Eu sou uma vampira.

- Eu entendi Bella.

- Não, eu não acho que você tenha entendido. Eu preciso de sangue para sobreviver! Que pode ser tanto o humano quanto o animal. Você entende isso? Se ficarmos juntos, eu poderia ter uma recaída e te morder. Poderia até te matar...

- Oh! Então você prefere morder os humanos?

- Não, eu prefiro não machucar os humanos. Mas o sangue de vocês é muito melhor do que o dos animais.

- Então por que beber o de animais?

- Não quero ser um monstro... – peguei uma das suas mãos e a apertei.

- Você não é um Bella. Você é linda e muito boa. – ela sorriu fracamente.

- É muito gentil Edward. Mas eu já matei pessoas.

- E você gostava? – ela hesitou e baixou os olhos.

- O sangue humano é o melhor que eu já provei... nada se compara a ele... Mas eu não sou um monstro...

Sorri e puxei a sua mão para depositar um beijo ali.

- Eu sei que não é!

Ela sorriu um pouquinho.

- Melhor irmos...

- Ok!

Ela voltou a dirigir, observei-a mais de perto, pobrezinha da minha vampira. Deve ter sido difícil desistir do sangue humano, mas ela o fez porque é uma criatura boa. Eu sabia que ela era assim, quando a conheci.

Sorrindo relaxei no banco e olhei para fora, passou um cartaz com uma bebida qualquer, que parecia vinda do México...

- Nosso cachorro pode se chamar Ruarez – Bella me olhou abrindo e fechando a boca, a olhei esperançoso, ela acabou suspirando.

- Claro! Por que não?

Sorrindo comecei a pensar no nosso futuro cachorro e na nossa futura vida juntos... **Teríamos uma boa vida e espero eu que bem loooooongaaa...**

* * *

N/A: Ja repararam que eu adoro um nome mexicano kkkkkkkkkkkk

**N/B- Ed...Socoooorrrrroooooo...**

**TUCA**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**57...**_

- Então não tem mais perguntas? – Bella falou depois de alguns minutos e pensei.

- Acho que não, eu já li livros e vi filmes de vampiros, tô ligado no que rola.

- Não, nada de livros ou filmes.

- Por quê?

- Eles não têm nada a ver com a realidade.

- Tem certeza? – ela riu.

- Tenho Edward! Eu posso andar de dia, só não diretamente no sol. Água benta, alho, nenhuma dessas coisas me faz mal. Na verdade, há poucas coisas que podem matar um vampiro... Somos tremendamente fortes e rápidos.

- E o que mata um vampiro?

- Fogo. Somos inflamáveis. E claro, outros vampiros podem nos machucar, mas é só...

- Ow... E por que não podem sair diretamente no sol?

- Bem, minha pele é como pedra, quando o sol a toca, ela emite luz, um tipo de brilho, é difícil de explicar.

- Você brilha?

- Bem sim...

- Interessante... E os homens vampiros, brilham também? – ela riu.

- Sim.

Comecei a rir.

- O quê?

- Eu tô imaginando aquele seu irmão enorme brilhando. – Bella rolou os olhos.

- Emmett não vai achar tanta graça disso...

- Então todos os Cullen são vampiros?

- Sim.

- Até o seu pai?

- Carlisle? É claro, foi ele quem me transformou.

- Mas ele é médico...

- Bem, sim. Ele ama essa profissão, então sempre que nos mudamos ele trabalha como médico.

- Mas ele é um vampiro, não tem vontade de sair dando uma lambida nos pacientes ensangüentados? – Bella começou a rir.

- Não! Carlisle é o mais forte de nós, ele nunca atacou um humano sequer. As únicas vezes que provou o sangue, foi enquanto me transformava e depois Esme, Rosalie e Emmet.

- E os outros dois?

- Eles vieram depois, mas é como se sempre fizessem parte da nossa família.

- Hmmm, e nenhum de vocês mordem humanos?

- Só animais.

- A sua família não vai morder Ruarez, não é?

- Não se preocupe Edward, ele estará seguro.

Sorri aliviado e vi o carro parando, reparei que já estávamos na minha casa.

- Como sabe onde eu moro? – ela desviou os olhos dos meus.

- Sei onde todos moram.

- Ah claro, cidade pequena.

Ficamos em silêncio e quando Bella me olhou sorri...

- O quê?

- Eu só não queria que fosse embora ainda.

- Eu também, mas você precisa descansar.

- Mas eu tenho mais perguntas.

- Amanhã...

- Certo...

Desafivelei o cinto e já me preparava para sair, quando dei por mim...

Éramos namorados!

Olhei para Bella com um sorrisão.

- O quê?

- Somos namorados.

- Hummm?!

- Posso te beijar agora?

**Ah, hora de exibir os meus dotes de namorado. Pois já me disseram que eu beijo muito bem!**

* * *

**N/A:Nada bobo esse Edward em kkkkkkkk**

**Sera que a Bella vai deixar?**

**So explicando ja entendi que o certo de escrever Ruarez seria Juarez, mas vai ser Ruarez u.u**

**Foi o nome do meu ultimo chaveiro, era uma tartaruga *.***

**Fiquem felizes por não ser Astrogildo foi um dos meus chaveiros tambem kkkkkk**

**fuiii**

**P.S. sim eu dou nome aos meus chaveiros de bichinhos u.u**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**58...**_

Bella congelou me encarando e me aproximei dela, ela parecia petrificada e aproveitei para me aproximar mais, quando estávamos a centímetros de distância, ergui uma mão colocando em sua bochecha.

Ela engoliu em seco sem deixar de me encarar.

Sorri antes de colar os meus lábios nos dela, pressionei um pouco os moldando aos meus, mas Bella, ainda se mostrava estática.

Hmmm, ok!

Tentei novamente, dessa vez passando a língua em seu lábio inferior, o gosto daquele local me fez gemer baixinho, mas de repente, fui empurrado.

Bella parecia prender a respiração e falou entre dentes.

- Melhor você entrar.

Abri e fechei a boca.

Mas...

- Bella... – comecei, porém quando ela me olhou, os seus olhos estavam negros.

Porra!

- Edward eu disse que é melhor você ir!

Assentindo, corri para fora do carro. Pela primeira vez, consegui ser rápido e não cair quando entrei em casa, só para perceber uma coisa.

**Eu beijo mal...**

* * *

**N/A: Pobrezinho do Edward :(**

**Aposto que ele beija bem u.u**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B**: Sério, totalmente "semnoçãoward"...

TUCA


	59. Chapter 59

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**59...**_

Recostei-me na porta com um suspiro triste.

Poxa! Achei a mulher dos meus sonhos...

A minha futura esposa... Então eu descubro que beijo mal.

Oh vida cruel!

Comecei a me arrastar, literalmente, pele escada, quando de repente, o meu pai passou em frente delas, vindo da cozinha.

- Olá rapaz, se divertiu?

- Mais ou menos. – ele parou de andar me encarando e sentei nos degraus.

- O que foi?

- Eu beijo mal... – lamuriei, pai arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hummm, tem certeza?

- Sim, estava beijando a minha namorada e ela parecia uma pedra, então praticamente me expulsou do carro. Acho que para não sentir os meus lábios repulsivos nos dela. – falei alto a última parte com indignação.

- Espera, você tem uma namorada?

- Tenho.

- E quando isso aconteceu?

- Hoje.

-Achei que tivesse saído com os rapazes. Não era isso?

- Bem foi, mas aí eu me perdi deles e encontrei com ela, então a pedi em namoro e bem, já sabe o resto...

Ele suspirou e encostou-se ao corrimão me encarando.

- Edward, vocês são jovens. É normal os primeiros beijos serem embaraçosos.

- É?

- Sim claro! No meu primeiro beijo com a sua mãe, eu mordi o lábio dela. – eu ri.

- Ela ficou brava?

- Furiosa! Só me deixou beijá-la novamente uma semana depois.

- Então, acha que Bella vai me dar outra chance?

- Com certeza... espera Bella?

- É Bella Cullen.

- Filha do Doutor?

- Sim, ela é uma gata! – ele riu.

- Tem bom gosto filho. Vou assistir ao jogo, quer se juntar a mim?

- Não. Valeu pai! Eu vou subir e dormir.

- Certo. Mas não se preocupe Edward, amanhã será outro dia...

- Obrigado pai!

Acenei e corri para cima.

Decidi assistir alguns vídeos de beijos no _YOUTUBE._

Amanhã, Bella não me escaparia.

**Esses lábios aqui, estariam super-beijáveis.**


	60. Chapter 60

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**60...**_

Já pronto para Escola, decidido sai de casa rapidamente.

Não estava sol, então Bella teria que ir para o Colégio. Hoje, eu a arrastaria, nem que fosse para o armário do zelador e mostraria o que Edward Swan e seus lábios eram capazes.

Parei abruptadamente ao ver o carro de Bella em frente à minha picape.

Merda!

Ela veio terminar comigo?

Corri para o carro, Bella abriu o vidro.

- Edward eu...

- Eu posso fazer melhor! Eu assisti vários vídeos de beijos, durante toda a noite passada, sou um bom beijador agora. Eu juro! – Bella abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes.

Já estava começando a ficar em pânico e pronto para implorar, quando ela suspirou e finalmente falou.

- Eu vim te oferecer uma carona.

- Hein?

- Sabe, para que fossemos juntos, já que somos namorados. – sorri.

- Não vai terminar comigo? – Bella saiu do carro e hesitante se aproximou de mim, sem pensar, a puxei para os meus braços a abraçando apertado.

Ela ficou rígida, mas aos poucos passou os braços em volta de mim.

- Edward, você tem que entender que tudo isso é novo para mim... Antes de você, eu não me interessava por homens e agora... – ela falou tudo isso com a cabeça encostada em meu peito. – ...o som do seu coração é tão bonito... – ela suspirou e eu sorri.

- Você quer que a gente vá com calma? É isso? – ela ergueu o rosto para me fitar.

- Sim. Tudo bem?

- Claro! Eu esperarei até você se acostumar...

- Obrigada... – ela hesitou um pouquinho, mas em seguida ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a minha bochecha.

Minha cara se avermelhou e ela sorriu.

- Hummm, então aula? – ainda sorrindo ela assentiu e saiu dos meus braços.

Fomos para o carro, eu respirei bem mais aliviado quando coloquei o cinto...

Foda-se! Passei a noite vendo vídeos de beijo à toa!

**Eu sabia que beijava bem...**

* * *

**N/A: Kkkkkkkkkk nem se acha a criatura rsrs**

**Eu também gostei do papo Edward e papaiswan, com um garoto é mais facil do chefe lidar ne**

**Agora sera que esse casal vai pra frente?**

**P.S. Só pra vcs saberem eu achei minha tartaruga Ruarez u.u**

**.**

**N/B**: Tipo... Sei lá entende! Totalmente LOUCO! Amando essa fic e vocês gurias? Comentários deixam a DIVA super boazinha, sabiam?

TUCA


	61. Chapter 61

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**61...**_

Bella dirigiu em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu simplesmente fiquei encarando a estrada. Com a rapidez que ela dirigia, iríamos chegar à Escola em tempo recorde.

Cansado do silêncio, abri a boca para falar, mas Bella foi mais rápida.

- Edward, quando disse às meninas que iria a Seattle no dia do baile, era sério mesmo ou só queria fugir delas?

Era agora? Será que ela vai me convidar para o baile?

- Só fugir...

- Então, não precisa mesmo ir a Seattle, não é?

- Não...

- Podemos cancelar então?

- Oh, claro, eu acho.

Falei baixinho.

Ela não queria sair comigo.

- Será que poderíamos ir a outro lugar? Eu conheço um lugar que quero muito te mostrar... – a olhei ansiosamente.

- Ainda quer sair comigo?

- Claro que eu quero.

- Legal! Onde é esse lugar?

- Fica perto da minha casa, você vai gostar.

- Ok.

Ela parou o carro, olhei para o estacionamento lotado, e só agora, reparei que os seus irmãos não estavam por lá.

- Cadê os seus irmãos?

- Eles vieram no carro de Rosalie. – ela apontou para uma Mercedes vermelha, na qual vários caras babavam ao seu redor.

- Se ela tem um carro desses, por que vem de carona com você?

- É menos chamativo. Gostamos de nossa privacidade.

- Eles se chatearam por tê-los deixado para ficar comigo?

- Não, na verdade todos estão curiosos para conhecê-lo.

- Hoje?

- Não, hoje seremos somente nós dois... Imagino que tenha mais perguntas.

- Hmmm claro!

- Então vamos?

Assenti e saí do carro. Corri para dar a volta e abrir a porta para ela. Bella sorriu e esperei que ela trancasse o carro, em seguida, a puxei para mim, passando o braço por seus ombros e juntos fomos em direção à Escola.

Todos pareciam estar olhando para nós e me movi desconfortável.

- Tudo bem?

- Todos estão nos olhando...

- Não faz ideia no que estão pensando...

- No quê? – ela fez uma careta.

- Acham que eu não sou merecedora de você... – bufei.

- Você é merecedora sim! – ela riu e se aconchegou mais a mim, mesmo através das roupas, eu sentia o seu corpo frio.

- Você está gelada. Quer o meu casaco? – ela riu.

- Eu sou sempre gelada, Edward.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – ela parou e notei que estávamos em frente a sua sala.

- Mais tarde... – ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a minha bochecha.

**Certo, mais tarde...**


	62. Chapter 62

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**62...**_

Quando ouvi o segundo sinal, corri para a minha sala, ao chegar, me sentei ao lado de Mike que sorriu e me deu um soco no ombro esquerdo.

- Muito bom, Swan! Pegando a Cullen.

- Eu não tô pegando, eu estou namorando!

- Foda-se! Sério?

- Sim.

- Você é um puta sortudo.

- Eu sei! – ele riu.

- E como foi ontem?

- Legal, nós jantamos, depois ela me deu uma carona para casa.

- Deram uns amassos no carro dela? – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Quem me dera!

- Não, foi só o primeiro dia cara, não quero assustá-la.

- Tá certo! Ah, toma cuidado hein!

- Com o quê?

- Se magoar Bella Cullen, vai ter que enfrentar os irmãos dela... – lembrei-me do gigante e estremeci.

- Valeu pelo aviso, mas não machucarei Bella.

Mal sabe ele, que um dia eu vou casar com ela. Até teremos um cachorro!

Sorri como bobo... Mike, ao perceber que eu estava viajando na maionese, me deixou em paz.

O resto da manhã passou rápido e na hora do almoço, ao sair da minha sala, Bella estava à porta me esperando.

- Bella! – falei alto, ela sorriu.

- Hummm oi! Eu vim te buscar, tem problema?

Apressei-me em negar e peguei a sua mão.

- Não, eu estou feliz que veio...

Ela sorriu parecendo aliviada e de mãos dadas fomos para o refeitório.

Sorri como um idiota o caminho todo.

Mas caralho, eu sou o namorado de Bella Cullen! E isso, é só pra quem pode!

**E eu sou o CARA!**

* * *

**N/A: Oh minino metido kkkkk**

**P.S. Pra quem não viu coloquei a foto sa minha tartaruga Ruarez no meu grupo ;)**


	63. Chapter 63

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**63...**_

Enquanto eu pegava uma bandeja e a enchia de comida, Bella continuava ao meu lado, notei que praticamente o refeitório inteiro nos encarava.

Movi-me um pouco desconfortável, enquanto pagava a minha refeição, então reparei que Bella não havia pegado nada.

- Não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome...

- Tem certeza? Posso dividir o meu com você. – ofereci, vai que ela estava sem dinheiro. Como sou um bom namorado, posso começar a pagar o lanche dela. Só espero que ela coma pouco, pois tenho dinheiro, mas não nado na grana, né?

Vou ter que pedir um aumento de mesada para o pai. FATO!

- Realmente Edward, eu não estou com fome. – falou já me puxando para a mesma mesa que dividimos na sexta.

- Ok então.

Ao sentarmos, dei umas mordidas no meu sanduíche. Observei em volta, as pessoas continuavam nos encarando, e tipo, nem disfarçavam. Acabei olhando em direção a mesa dos irmãos de Bella e estremeci.

A loira gostosa parecia com ódio. Os outros nos encaravam também, mas pareciam confusos, exceto pela baixinha que acenou freneticamente para mim, hesitante acenei de volta.

- Edward? – me voltei para Bella.

- Sim?

- Tudo bem?

- Claro, só... É um pouco estranho todos nos encarando, e seus irmãos... – ela bufou.

- Não ligue para eles. Para nenhum deles, só o que importa somos nós, não é? – sorrindo peguei a sua mão fria na minha.

- Sim, só nós...

- Então tem mais perguntas?

- Acho que sim,

Voltei a comer enquanto pensava no que perguntar, Bella me encarava, engoli a última mordida.

- Tem certeza que não está com fome? Posso te comprar algo?

- Edward eu não como!

- Não come o quê?

- Comida humana...

- E come o que então? – Bella me olhou exasperada.

- Lembra que te falei, bebo sangue. – sussurrou e assenti.

- Eu lembro, mas achei que poderia comer comida também.

- Não, o gosto da comida é repulsivo, além do mais, o sangue supre todas as minhas necessidades.

- Hmmm, legal. Mas as pessoas não estranham que vocês não comam? E eu já vi comida na mesa de seus irmãos?

- Bem, nos fingimos.

- Oh. Então não comem comida mesmo! Devem economizar um dinheirão, hein? – Bella riu.

- Não que nós precisemos...

- Como assim?

- Bem, ao longo das décadas juntamos um bom dinheiro.

- Você é rica?

- Pode-se dizer que sim...

Bonita e rica.

**Me dei mega bem!**

* * *

N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkk

Edward se deu bem mesmo em ;)

Feliz niver atrasado pra minha amiga querida Fran Masen, pra vc o capitulo Fran.

E parabens pelo seu dia \o/


	64. Chapter 64

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**64...**_

Ao terminar de comer, peguei a mão de Bella e fiquei brincando com os seus bonitos dedos. Ela sorria timidamente para mim.

- Não tem mais perguntas?

- Um monte.

- E não vai perguntá-las?

- Vou, quando eu pensar nelas. – ela riu.

- E está pensando em quê, agora?

- No quanto você é bonita... – ela baixou os olhos timidamente.

- Você é bonito também.

É claro que eu sou!

Mas como sou modesto, só sorri agradecido.

Olhei para o seu formoso rosto, os seus olhos dourados, a boca carnuda, o seu narizinho arrebitado, seus longos cabelos escuros, ela é toda linda e minha...

- Você tem quantos anos? – perguntei alto, porque embora ela parecesse ter a minha idade, ela ao mesmo tempo parecia mais velha.

- 17...

- Sério?

- Bem, em idade humana, sim. Fui transformada quando tinha 17.

- E quando foi isso?

- Há muito tempo atrás...

- Tipo quando? – ela tirou a mão da minha.

- Não ira querer saber...

- Quero saber tudo sobre você.

- Eu... eu sou muito mais velha do que você.

- Garotas mais velha, são sexys... – ela sorriu.

- Então, devo ser muito sexy...

- Pode apostar nisso, linda! – olhei em seus olhos, enquanto ela fitava os meus e tive que conter a vontade de puxá-la e beijá-la. Então preferi me concentrar nos seus olhos.

- Por que os seus olhos mudam de cor? – ela se afastou.

- O quê?

- No primeiro dia, estavam pretos. Mas depois disso, eles estão sempre dourados.

- Oh, é a cor deles quando estou alimentada.

- E quando ficam pretos, quer dizer o quê?

- É quando estou com fome... – pisquei algumas vezes.

- Fome? Então quando nos conhecemos...

- Sim, eu estava faminta, e quando você entrou na sala...

- Quer dizer, que poderia ter me mordido? – guinchei, ela baixou os olhos e assentiu, enquanto sussurrava.

- O seu cheiro é irresistível Edward, eu me segurei muito para não te atacar...

Wow, eu quase morri no meu primeiro dia e nem sabia.

Bem que eu sabia que era atraente, mas saber que até o meu sangue atraía as mulheres... **WOW... Tô podendo hein? ...**

* * *

**N/A: Me preocupe com esse menino, ele não bate bem kkkkkk**

**Ah sobre o grupo, entrem no meu perfil e deixem uma mensagem na minha pagina inicial que add quem quiser no grupo ;)**


	65. Chapter 65

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**65...**_

- Edward, você está chateado? – olhei para Bella que parecia preocupada e sorri.

- Não, por que eu estaria?

- Eu confessei que quase te matei quando nos conhecemos, e você parece até... Feliz?

- Oh, estou feliz porque você resistiu.

- Eu também... – peguei a sua mão novamente.

O sinal tocou antes que falássemos algo.

Soltei a mão de Bella para ir depositar a minha bandeja no aparador, quando voltei, Bella já estava de pé, peguei a sua mochila e a minha, então de mãos dadas saímos do refeitório.

Ao chegarmos à aula de espanhol, nos sentamos e eu ainda segurava a sua mão. Bella ficou sorrindo e sorri de volta.

A professora entrou na sala, infelizmente tivemos que parar de olhar um par o outro e começar a prestar atenção na aula dela.

A aula acabou sendo bem chata, tivemos exercícios individuais, então não deu para falar muito com a minha Bella.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu a acompanhei até a sua próxima aula. Como o professor já estava entrando, só entreguei a sua mochila e lhe dei um beijo rápido na bochecha dela antes de correr para a minha aula seguinte.

Ao final das aulas, Bella estava me esperando em frente a minha sala.

- Bella...

- Oi...

Eu a abracei pelos ombros e começamos a caminhar juntos.

Chegamos ao seu carro, entramos. Ela dirigia para a minha casa, enquanto falávamos sobre as aulas, nada de especial. Ao chegarmos, Bella estacionou em frente a Sra. Gertrudes.

- Então, você quer entrar?

Bella olhou entre mim e a casa.

- Acho melhor não.

- Por quê?

- Eu... ...por que quer que eu entre?

- Para que nós possamos nos conhecer melhor. Somos namorados, não é?

- Claro!

- E namorados ficam na casa um do outro, e ainda podemos fazer as tarefas juntos, ou conversar, ou beijar... Mas tudo fica ao seu critério... – Bella riu.

- Podemos fazer o dever.

**Eu preferia beijar, mas se ela quer fazer o dever, então ta, né?**

* * *

**N/A: Será, será que a Tuca ta certa?**

**Ta virando moda isso então vamos la**

**Feliz niver Anne Gomes**

**Que seu dia seja lindo e divastico **

**Esse capitulo é pra você \o/**

**N/B** – Sei não, viu? Minha bola de cristal pode até estar meio nublada, mas acho que a coisa PERVA tá chegando por aí... Será que não DIVA? Vamos esperar...

TUCA


	66. Chapter 66

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**66...**_

Entramos em casa e coloquei as nossas mochilas sobre o sofá, Bella olhava tudo em volta com muita curiosidade.

- Eu até te ofereceria algo para beber, mas não temos sangue em casa.

Só o _MEU_! Mas esse eu não ofereceria...

Ela riu.

- Não que eu esperasse que você tivesse, e convenhamos se tivesse, eu estaria um pouco assustada.

- Então, já que você não come e nem bebe nada, vou pegar um refri só para mim.

Corri para cozinha e peguei dois refrigerantes, voltei à sala encontrando Bella sentadinha no sofá, sentei-me ao seu lado colocando as bebidas sobre a mesinha de café.

- Por que dois?

- É que eu iria sentir-me meio estranho, só comigo bebendo...

- Eu não vou beber.

- Eu sei, mas vou fingir que bebeu. – ela riu.

- Ok! Vamos fazer o dever.

Amuei, esperava que ela fosse mudar de ideia e querer me beijar.

Mas já que não tinha escolha, lá fui eu fazer o dever, né?

Quando começou a escurecer, Bella juntou as suas coisas e eu a acompanhei até o seu carro.

- Obrigada pela tarde maravilhosa, Edward. Eu me diverti muito!

- Mas, só fizemos o dever... – ela sorriu, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a minha bochecha.

- Eu sempre me divirto ficando com você.

- Ah ok! Gostei de passar um tempo com você também.

- Bem, até amanhã então...

- Até.

Ela entrou e fechei a porta para ela. Bella ligou o motor, mas antes de sair abriu o vidro para me olhar.

- Ah, amanhã é minha vez.

- De quê?

- De fazer perguntas.

Antes que eu falasse algo, ela partiu.

Perguntas?

Que tipo de perguntas?

**Só espero que ela não me pergunte nada comprometedor, porque com a minha boca grande, é bem capaz que eu confesse até crimes que eu não cometi...**

* * *

**N/A: Pobre Edward não ganhou nenhum beijinho rsrs**

**Pervas vcs tao muito ansiosas pra pervisse em kkkkkkk**

**Mas vou dar uma dica, vão gostar muito dos capitulos da clareira lalalala...**


	67. Chapter 67

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**67...**_

Como no dia anterior, ao sair de casa, Bella já estava me esperando, dessa vez entrei direto no carro dela.

- Bom dia!

- Dia! Dormiu bem? – ela sorriu.

- Pode-se dizer que sim...

- Não entendi! – ela deu de ombros.

- Hoje é o meu dia de fazer perguntas, lembra?

- Ah é! E que tipo de perguntas quer fazer?

- Hmmm, cor favorita?

Ufa essa é fácil.

- Dourado.

- Dourado?

- Ué, eu gosto, é a cor dos seus olhos. – ela sorriu e continuou a dirigir.

- Livro favorito?

- Eu até leio sabe, mas eu prefiro quadrinhos.

- Ok, quadrinho favorito.

- MULHER MARAVILHA!.

- Gosta mesmo da mulher maravilha?

- Claro! Ela é a super heroína mais sexy que existe. – ela riu e voltou a fazer perguntas.

Ela realmente, queria saber de tudo.

Músicas favoritas.

Filmes.

Quadrinhos.

Comidas.

Tipo, ela queria saber sobre coisas fáceis, e às vezes ela até me deixava perguntar de volta sobre os seus gostos também.

Já estávamos na metade do almoço, quando ela me deu uma folga para que eu comesse. Estava terminando a minha pizza, quando notei um casal, quase se atracando do outro lado da cafeteria.

Olhei para Bella ansiosamente.

Tipo, eu aceitava esse negocio de ir com calma, mas...

Poxa, eu a amo, e posso esperar... Mas até agora o único beijo que demos, foi no carro, e praticamente fui expulso dele.

- No que está pensando?

- Em beijos... – arregalei os olhos quando percebi o que dissera. Bella fazia de propósito, só podia!

Sempre que eu estava distraído, ela aproveitava para perguntar o que eu estava pensando, então, eu soltava o que seja lá que fosse que estivesse em minha mente.

- Beijos?

- Bem sim, tipo, você disse que queria que as coisas fossem com calma, né?

- Sim, e você disse que estava tudo bem...

- E está! Eu só... Eu gostaria de poder te dar um beijo...

- Ah, bem... Acho que poderemos tentar... – ela mal acabou de falar e eu dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Bella me olhou atônita.

**O quê? Num podia ser agora?**


	68. Chapter 68

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**68...**_

- Edward! – Bella guinchou olhando em volta. Eu vi os seus olhos se estreitando, então reparei que ela olhava em direção a mesa de seus irmãos, segui o seu olhar e franzi o cenho.

A baixinha sorria presunçosa, já os outros estavam de boca aberta.

Estranho...

- Foi só um beijinho Bella. – ela se voltou para mim com uma carranca.

- Você me pegou de surpresa, eu poderia... bem... eu...

- Mas assim que é bom! Você não estava esperando, logo, não se preocupe com isso.

- E se eu me descontrolasse e te mordesse?

- Você precisa começar a se acostumar Bella. Eu posso ir com calma, mas me recuso a não fazer nada, e não demonstrar o carinho que tenho por você, né? - Bella me encarou um pouco surpresa, em seguida suspirou.

- Não vamos ficar sem fazer nada! Mas vamos fazer essas coisas em casa, onde eu posso ter mais controle sobre mim, ok?

- Ok. – suspirei e ela pegou a minha mão, dando um aperto gentil.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Edward. Eu não quero te machucar.

- Tudo bem... – ela deu um beijo em minha bochecha e me puxou para levantar, exatamente quando o sinal tocou.

Que timer excelente!

De mãos dadas, fomos para a aula.

E hoje, quando ela fosse me levar para casa, eu planejava encurralá-la e conseguir um beijo de verdade.

**Chega de bitoquinhas! Eu quero mesmo é um beijão desentupidor de pia!**

* * *

**N/A: Eu hein vocês querem que role beijo mais ate que o Edward kkkkkkkk**

**Suas pervas u.u**

**E parem de oferecer seus labios beijaveis pro Edward suas taradas rsrsrs**

**N/B – **Eita que a pervisse já vai começar...

TUCA


	69. Chapter 69

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**69...**_

Como se soubesse dos meus planos, ao me levar para casa, Bella não quis entrar dessa vez.

Droga!

Disse que tinha um compromisso com os seus pais.

Era como se ela lesse a minha mente.

Será que ela realmente não podia ler?

Se ela tivesse dito que ia lavar o cabelo eu teria certeza que estava fugindo de mim. Mas ela usou a desculpa dos pais, e não podia desconfiar dos meus futuros sogros, né.

Então tive que aceitar e fui fazer os meus deveres, sozinho. Depois eu fiz o jantar.

Pai chegou e comemos.

Batemos um pouco de papo.

E depois fui deitar.

Ainda fazendo planos de como pegar Bella sozinha e me aproveitar de seus lindos lábios.

Na manhã seguinte, mal entrei no carro e Bella voltou a fazer perguntas.

Dessa vez, coisas bem mais complexas.

Como...

Como era a minha vida em Phoenix...

Se eu sentia saudades de lá...

Como era a minha mãe, Phil, o meu pai...

Sobre os meus antigos amigos e ex-namoradas...

- O que quer saber sobre as ex-namoradas? – perguntei hesitante, enquanto bebia o meu suco, durante o almoço.

- Só curiosidade...

- Bem, eu tive algumas, mas nada sério.

- Por quê?

- Não sei, só... Bem, elas eram legais e bonitas sabe, só não tinha amor.

- Você é um romântico, Edward Swan?

- Talvez... – ela sorriu.

- Eu gosto de caras românticos.

- Romance é o meu nome do meio. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

- Edward Romance Swan? É um nome interessante!

- Hey, um dia você vai ser a Senhora Romance Swan, então, não deboche do nome. – ela me deu aquele sorriso tímido de novo.

Acho que por ser vampira e fria, Bella não ficava corada, mas quando ela sorria daquele jeito, baixando os olhos, devia ser o seu jeito de corar.

Era fofo, e só fazia o meu coração bater mais e mais por ela.

Bella olhou para cima, de repente, com uma careta.

- Eu quase me esqueci, eu preciso ir.

- Onde?

- Eu vou caçar com Alice.

- Ah, tudo bem...

- Eu deveria ter deixado você vir com o seu carro hoje.

- Não se preocupe, posso ir andando de volta para casa.

Pobre dos meus pezinhos... Tá bom que Forks era pequena, né? Mas não vamos exagerar...

Já sentia a dor nos pés e nem andei ainda.

**Nisso que dava ser sedentário...**


	70. Chapter 70

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**70...**_

Bella bufou.

- Você não vai a pé, né?

- Vou como, então?

- Com a Sra. Gertrudes, ora!

- Bella, eu sei que dei um nome para o meu carro, mas é só um nome! Ela não tá viva não, viu? E não vai vir aqui sozinha, se eu a chamar...

- Eu vou trazer ela para você.

- Hein?

- Alice vai comigo até a sua casa. Então eu pego a Sra. Gertrudes, a deixo no estacionamento, e depois vou com Alice caçar.

- E como vai dirigir a Sra. Gertrudes? Vai fazer ligação direta?

- Não seja bobo, vou usaras as suas chaves.

Vixe! Onde é que estavam as minhas chaves? Nem eu sabia...

- E como vai fazer isso? – ela sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Verá... Então, amanhã ainda vai sair comigo?

- Claro.!

- Então nos veremos amanhã.

- Já vai?

Antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, a sua irmã baixinha parou ao nosso lado.

- Olá Edward!

- Hmmm... Oi, Alice...

- É bom conhecê-lo.

- A você também...

- Alice, nos dê um minuto...

- Claro... – ela se afastou e Bella pegou as minhas mãos, me fazendo encará-la.

- Que horas você quer ir amanhã?

- A hora que quiser.

- Umas oito?

- Perfeito!

- Bom, eu... até amanhã Edward... – para a minha mais completa surpresa, ela me deu um selinho rápido e se levantou de um pulo só.

Estava meio atônito para falar, então só acenei.

Assim que ela se foi, o sinal tocou e suspirei.

Iria ter que ir a pé para casa...

No final das aulas, ao chegar ao estacionamento, eu vi, surpreso, a Sra. Gertrudes na vaga em que ficava o carro de Bella.

Foda-se, como ela fez aquilo?

Entrei na Sra. Gertrudes e ao ligar o carango, até me assustei com o barulhão, acariciei o painel com respeito.

- Também senti saudades, Sra. Gertrudes.

Dirigi em direção a minha casa, sem deixar de pensar no meu encontro com Bella no dia seguinte.

Só espero que a gente vá para um lugar isolado, assim terei a chance de conseguir o meu beijo desentupidor de pia.

Já estava ficando desesperado para beijar a minha vampira gostosa.

Vampira.

**Oh coisa sem graça!**


	71. Chapter 71

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**71...**_

No sábado, acabei acordando super cedo de tão ansioso que estava para passar o dia com Bella. Enfrentei o chuveiro com bravura e tomei um banho pelando. Vesti jeans e camiseta colocando por cima uma blusa azul e calcei um confortável par de tênis, o meu predileto.

Tentei até dar um jeito na juba, mas logo desisti! Porém, como eu sei que fico bonito com o cabelo bagunçado deixei por isso mesmo... Verifiquei os dentes, limpinhos. O hálito estava ok.

Estava totalmente pronto para beijar Bella.

Desci para comer alguma coisa antes da hora de ir. Pai não estava mais em casa, ele não conseguiu resistir ao bom tempo e havia ido pescar. Não que estivesse sol, mas pelo menos não estava chovendo.

Acabei comendo um pouco de cereal com leite, fiquei enrolando até que Bella chegasse.

Quando a campainha finalmente tocou, eu praticamente corri para a porta, mas esperei alguns segundos para abrir, já que não queria parecer um reles desesperado, eu estava, mas não queria parecer um.

Quando abri a porta com meu melhor sorriso, Bella sorriu de volta.

- Bom dia...

- Oi... – olhei rapidamente para as suas roupas, ela usava jeans como eu, tênis, uma blusa azul escura com mangas que iam até o cotovelo e um decote arredondado que dava uma ótima visão de seu busto. Confesso, olhei tempo demais, Bella teve que me cutucar para chamar a minha atenção.

- Pronto para irmos?

- Ah, claro. Aonde vamos mesmo?

- É um lugar especial.

- Legal! Iremos no seu carro ou na Sra. Gertrudes?

- Podemos ir no seu... – ela sugeriu, eu dei de ombros. Contanto que fossemos, não importava o carro.

Claro que pensei nisso antes da Sra. Gertrudes berrar para a vida me fazendo saltar. Andar no carro de Bella me fez desacostumar com a personalidade barulhenta da velha Senhora.

Dirigi por alguns minutos com Bella me indicando o caminho, ela permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, eu a olhei de esguelha pensando em dizer algo, tipo, qualquer coisa! Mas a minha mente deu um branco total, eu só conseguia olhar para ela que nem um bobo.

- O que foi?

- Hmmm? – ela sorriu.

- Estava me olhando tão concentrado...

- Ah, er nada, só te admirando mesmo. – ela riu.

- Ok. Ah, eu finalmente escolhi um nome para o meu carro...

- Sério? Qual é?

- Sr. Masen.

- Gostei, é bonito. Por que Masen?

- Era o meu sobrenome, sabe, antes de ser transformada...

- Isabella Masen?

- Sim.

- E quando foi isso?

- O quê?

- Que foi transformada...

- Há algum tempo...

- Que seria?

- Vire na próxima curva!– Bella murmurou desviando o assunto.

Seria impressão minha ou ela estaria evitando me dizer a sua idade? _MULHERES!...Humf!_

Olhei para Bella tentando imaginar quantos anos ela teria...

**Bem, não importava! Ela estava muito bem conservada!**


	72. Chapter 72

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**72...**_

Já iria começar a perguntar sobre a sua idade novamente, mas ela me cortou.

- Pare aqui!

Paramos no final da estrada, não havia saída ali, só mato!

Aquele era o lugar legal?

Bella precisava sair mais, se ela considerava um fim de estrada especial...

- Já chegamos? – ela riu.

- Não, vamos ter que caminhar agora.

- Caminhar? – murmurei nervosamente, olhando em volta, só havia floresta e mato, eu era péssimo caminhando no meio do mato.

Bella saiu do carro, tranquei a Sra. Gertrudes e a segui relutante. Ela foi até a borda da floresta e me esperou com as mãos esticadas.

- Venha Edward!

- Bella, eu não sou muito bom caminhando...

- Nada vai te acontecer, eu prometo!

- Ok, se você diz...

Segurei a sua mão e caminhamos juntos, lado a lado...

Então caminhamos...

E caminhamos mais... E mais...

Jesus! Nunca iriamos chegar não, é? Ela estava me levando para onde afinal? Para o Canadá? Pelo amor de Deus...

Lógico que eu tropecei algumas vezes, mas Bella não me deixou cair, ela é uma namorada tão boa, cuidadosa, amorosa, _FORTE..._

Quando finalmente, ela parou, eu já iria pedir para me sentar em um tronco, ou até mesmo no chão, que fosse! Eu já estava morrendo aqui... Ela, ao contrário, nem suava. Sou humano poxa! Eu não sou fodão que nem ela.

- Chegamos! – Bella disse, eu olhei em volta, estávamos na entrada de uma clareira.

- Graças a Deus! – resmunguei entrando mais um pouco e fui logo me jogando no chão.

A grama era macia e confortável, achei que o lugar era ótimo para que eu não me mexesse por algumas horas, ou dias! Eu já não me importava muito... Quando a minha respiração estava mais normalizada, olhei em volta e vi Bella me observando hesitante lá da borda da clareira.

- O quê?

- Está sol... – me sentei à contra gosto e olhei ao redor.

A clareira era muito bonita e tranqüila, cheia de florzinhas, gramado verdinho e muito confortável, diga-se de passagem. É, Bella tinha razão, estava um solzinho, não muito forte, mas ele brilhava um pouco.

- E o que tem?

- Eu... er, você esqueceu o que me acontece no sol?

No sol?

Pensei por um momento e acabei me lembrando de nossa conversa no almoço de outro dia.

Ela brilha...

- Vai brilhar agora? – perguntei animado e ela assentiu.

- Droga! Esqueci a minha câmera em casa. – falei alto e Bella me olhou com a boca aberta.

**O quê?! Eu adoraria ter uma foto de Bella brilhando...**

* * *

**N/B – Desisto... É totalmente SEMNOÇÃOWARD! Fato!**

**TUCA**


	73. Chapter 73

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**73...**_

- Edward... – Bella começou, mas logo desistiu, então cuidou de entrar na clareira, a minha boca caiu aberta quando os raios de sol tocaram a sua pele.

Foda-se!

Era como um show de luzes. Senti-me olhando o globo de uma antiga discoteca, daquelas de "mil novecentos e antigamente", muito maneiro...

Ela realmente brilhava.

Confesso que quando ela me disse aquilo, eu achei que ela estivesse exagerando, todavia ela brilhava mesmo!

Ela se aproximou de mim, se sentando ao meu lado, sem me conter, cutuquei a sua pele brilhante. Bella riu e me deixou cutucá-la um pouco mais, nos braços, no pescoço, na bochecha... Será que ela tiraria a blusa para que eu a cutucasse nos seios? Unicamente para saciar a minha curiosidade cientifica, claro, sem nenhum motivo pervo para isso. Sorri com a ideia...

- No que está pensando?

- Em você sem blusa! – arregalei os olhos quando percebi o que dissera automaticamente. Bella também fez o mesmo.

- Edward! – guinchou.

- Merda! Bella você tem que parar de fazer isso.

- Fazer o quê?

- Perguntar o que eu penso. Sempre falo a primeira merda que estiver se passando pela a minha cabeça. – ela acabou sorrindo.

- Mas eu quero saber o que está se passando pela a sua cabeça...

Pobre vampira iludida. Não tem nada que preste na minha cabeça.

- Acredite, é melhor não!

- Por que quer me ver sem blusa? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso maroto.

- Bem, além dos motivos óbvios, para ver se os seus seios brilham também. – ela riu.

- Sim, Edward, eles brilham também. E quais são os motivos óbvios?

- Eu sou um adolescente de 17 anos, só penso em uma coisa Bella!

- O que seria?

Jesus... Será que ela vai me fazer dizer?

Bella me olhava ansiosamente.

Sim ela vai!

- Sexo... – os seus olhos se arregalaram e ela os baixou, mordendo os lábios, na sua própria versão vampira de corar, tão bonitinha...

- Ah, isso...

- É, você... er você não pensa em sexo? – ela me encarou.

- Bem, não antes, mas agora eu acho que sim...

- Antes não? O que mudou?

- Você... – sussurrou e não pude evitar sorrir satisfeito.

Ela pensa em sexo comigo...

**Graças a Deus! Por um momento temi que ela quisesse esperar até casar.**

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Que bom que ela pensa ne, pobre Edward ter que esperar até o casamento é maldade rsrs**

**.**

**N/B- Er... Tipo, hummm... Sem comentários... **

**TUCA**


	74. Chapter 74

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**74...**_

- Oh, que legal! Isso é bom... Tipo, eu penso em você nisso também, er... só para você saber... er..., Eu quero dizer, er... isso quer dizer er,... eu, você... sexo, er...se não entendeu... – ela riu e para a minha surpresa deitou a cabeça em meu peito, sem esperar abracei os seus ombros e enterrei a cabeça em seus cabelos.

- Eu entendi... E que bom que pensa em mim... er, desta forma...

- Você é gostosa, claro que penso nisso! – ela ergueu a cabeça para me encarar.

- Você já fez?

- Sexo? – ela assentiu e a minha cara ficou muito vermelha. – Er, tipo com outra pessoa?

- E existe outro jeito de se fazer?

- Bem, você pode sabe... er, se aliviar sozinho... – ela abaixou os olhos, mastigou os lábios e pareceu pensativa...

- Sim, claro... Mas e com outra pessoa? – ergueu os olhos e se possível fiquei mais vermelho ainda, eu podia sentir até um leve calor em meu rosto.

- Não...

- Eu também não...

Vixe, estávamos fudidos! Os dois virgens!

- É, isso vai ser complicado...

- Por quê?

- Bem, eu não tenho experiência alguma. A não ser que você conte o fato de eu ter assistido muitos filmes pornôs. E já você, também não tem... – Bella riu.

- Você vê pornô?!

- Bella, adolescente de 17 anos... – apontei para mim, ela sorriu esfregando o rosto contra o meu peito.

- Aé, claro... Então, iremos esperar?

- Nem pensar! – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você quer? – perguntei com horror estampado na face.

- Não sei... Como eu te disse, eu nunca... Nunca pensei em homens até te conhecer.

- Ah sim... Isso é bom! Fico feliz em ser o seu primeiro.

- Também gosto da ideia de ser a sua primeira.

Sorrimos como idiotas um para o outro.

Mas, eu ainda precisaria de mais conselhos sobre sexo.

O meu pai estava fora de cogitação, tipo, pedir conselhos sobre sexo já é estranho, ainda mais quando a sua namorada é uma vampira... Então, preciso de conselhos de alguém que esteja na mesma situação em que eu estou...

Já sei! Um vampiro!

**Agora, aonde eu vou arranjar um?**


	75. Chapter 75

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**75...**_

- No que pensava agora a pouco?

- Em arranjar um vampiro.

- Pra quê?

- Para pedir conselhos sobre sexo. Você conhece algum? – Bella me olhou como se houvesse algo de errado comigo.

- Edward, eu me preocupo com você... – murmurou com pesar.

- Por quê? – ela abriu a boca e em seguida fechou.

- Nada! Você se lembra de que toda a minha família é vampira, não é?

Verdade, lá tem um monte de vampiros, todos eles já comprometidos em um relacionamento. É perfeito! Eu até já sei para quem eu pedirei conselhos.

- Eu vou pedir conselhos para o Jasper.

- Jasper?

- Sim, não é esse o nome dele?

- Sim é... Mas por que Jasper?

- Ah é só olhar para Alice, oras!

- O que Alice tem a ver com isso?

- Você já a observou? Ela está sempre tão feliz e saltitante. Com certeza, o cara manda bem, só sendo um Deus do sexo, para deixar a sua mulher sempre feliz daquele jeito. – Bella começou a rir.

- Ai, meu Deus!

- O quê?

- E você acha que Emmett não é bom de sexo?

- Honestamente, acho que não! A mulher dele está sempre de mau humor, ele não deve dar no coro muito bem... – falei com pesar e Bella só riu mais ainda.

**Não entendi! Qual é a graça?**


	76. Chapter 76

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**76...**_

Quando Bella finalmente parou de rir, só a olhei confuso, ela suspirou e se deitou na grama, então a imitei. A sua cabeça se virou em minha direção e eu virei-me à sua da mesma forma.

- Eu sempre me divirto quando estou com você.

- Que bom, eu acho! – ela sorriu e passou a ponta dos dedos pelo meu rosto.

- Você é a criatura mais absurda e interessante que já conheci na vida, Edward. Às vezes, eu queria poder ler a sua mente, só para eu saber o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha linda e louca, mas ao mesmo tempo, adoro não saber e me surpreender com o pouco que me revela.

Porra, isso foi quase uma declaração de amor. Tirando a parte da mente louca, eu até me ofenderia com a menção desse fato, mas eu sei que ela é louca mesmo, então deixa por isso mesmo.

- Obrigado...

- Me diga Edward, fora as brincadeiras, e claro, a sua vontade de casar comigo e fazer sexo. Não tem medo de mim?

- Não, por que eu teria?

- A maioria dos humanos tem... Na verdade, eles nem chegam perto de nós, o instinto de sobrevivência os afasta.

- Talvez eu não tenha instinto de sobrevivência.

- Isso é o que me preocupa... – murmurou.

- Isso é ruim? – ela negou.

- Na verdade é bom. Fico feliz que não tenha medo de mim, mas às vezes acho que você não entende, realmente, do que sou capaz.

- Eu sei do que é capaz, te vi parar uma van! – ela negou ficando em pé.

- Não! Você não entende. – de repente, ela sumiu indo parar do outro lado da clareira.

Eita, que ela foi rápida.

E no segundo seguinte, ela estava ao meu lado.

- Não há como você fugir de mim!

Como se eu quisesse...

Ela correu para longe de novo. Chegou perto de uma árvore que estava próxima a beira do descampado e a retirou da terra com um único puxão, a árvore saiu com a raiz e tudo, então a jogou do outro lado da clareira. Eu saltei um pouco com o barulho. Ela voltou para perto de mim, sem nem se quer estar ofegante.

- Como se você pudesse me vencer! – falou suavemente.

**Outra vez, nem estava tentando. Eu já havia sacado que ela era a mais forte da relação, precisava mesmo ficar jogando na minha cara?**


	77. Chapter 77

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**77...**_

Hesitante, Bella voltou para o meu lado e se sentou me olhando ansiosamente.

- Me desculpe pela explosão. Eu... eu só não entendo o porquê de você não ter medo.

- Ah, quer me deixar com medo, então?

- Não! Claro que não! Mas eu quero que você entenda Edward, que eu posso parecer frágil, mas eu não sou! Por baixo de toda a fechada bem bolada, eu ainda sou uma predadora. Tudo o que você vê, a minha aparência, o meu cheiro, é só um modo de atrair a presa...

- E eu sou a presa?

- Não! Sim... Er, eu poderia facilmente perder o controle. Um simples toque com uma força em demasia, já poderia quebrar os seus ossos.

Estremeci.

- Então não use tanta força... – ela sorriu se aproximando mais de mim, eu, rapidamente, fiz o mesmo e ficamos frente a frente.

- Queria que as coisas fossem fáceis assim.

- Elas são Bella. Olhe para nós, vampira e humano, namorados e futuramente fazendo sexo, eu espero... Quem poderia esperar algo assim? – ela riu.

- Quando você fala parece fácil...

- É fácil! Se você não complicar as coisas.

- Vou tentar não complicar, eu prometo!

- É só o que te peço. – riu baixinho.

- Só isso?

Sorri e me aproximei mais.

Já estava cansado de tanto papo sério, eu queria um pouquinho de ação.

- Então, eu posso... hmmm te tocar?

- Tocar?

- É, sabe, já somos namorados há uma semana. O único beijo que rolou foi roubado e logo no primeiro, eu fui expulso do seu carro. – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Acho que sim... Se eu puder te tocar também.

- Claro que pode! Com ou sem camisa? – falei antes que pudesse me controlar, Bella arregalou os olhos.

Olhou para o meu peito e quando voltou a me encarar engoliu em seco.

- Sem... – sussurrou e dessa vez eu arregalei os olhos.

Sério? Sem!

Será que ela vai tirar a dela também?

**Por favor, por favor, que ela tire a dela também.**

* * *

**N/A: E as pervas entram em polvorosa **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**FINALMENTE **

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B – Humf! Sei não, mas acho que agora o BICHO PEGA!**

**TUCA**


	78. Chapter 78

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**78...**_

Rapidamente tirei a minha blusa e a camiseta também. Notei Bella encarando o meu peitoral, corei um pouco, pois ela estava olhando de mais para ele. Segui o seu olhar, eu não era músculos puro, mas até que estava bem, porém o seu olhar fixo em mim, estava começando a me deixar nervoso.

- Vai tirar a sua também? – acabei falando e isso fez com que ela me encarasse.

- O quê?

- Er, a sua blusa... ...vai tirar?

- Não estou usando sutiã.

- Melhor ainda! – tapei a boca e ela riu.

- Você é meio tarado, hein?

Meio? Eu sou totalmente. Mas deixe ela se iludir, tadinha.

- Só achei que seria justo! – dei de ombros, ela sorriu e veio para cima de mim, ofeguei quando ela sentou em meu colo.

- Sabe, antes de você, eu nunca vi graça nos homens. – as suas mãos frias pousaram em meus ombros e estremeci.

- Como assim?

- Eu já vi homens nus em filmes, nas mentes das pessoas, mas eles só... ...bem, não me interessavam. Quando fui transformada, eu fiquei deveras sedenta, tudo o que eu queria era sangue. Demorou um bom tempo para que eu tivesse outros pensamentos que não fosse sangue. E quando eu não pensava nele, eu estava tentando me ajustar ao mundo. – ela ergueu os olhos, os seus lindos olhos dourados, encararam os meus e suspirei quando as suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu peito.

- E agora?

- Agora tudo mudou. Eu tenho sentido... Bem, tenho tido, curiosidade sobre o corpo de um homem...

- O meu, né? – ela riu.

- Sim o seu, só o seu... Eu anseio te tocar, te beijar todo, te provar... – sem que eu esperasse, ela se inclinou e beijou o meu pescoço.

_PORRA_! Eu fiquei duro na hora...

Bella me sentiu, pois sentou ereta me encarando.

- O que você esperava? Fica me agarrando e beijando. Adolescente de 17 anos... – apontei para mim, ela mordeu os lábios.

- Quer que eu pare?

- NUNCA! Pode continuar... Mas vai ter que agüentar as reações do meu corpo, sou humano, poxa!

A sua mão espalmou o meu peito, bem no local em que fica o meu coração, que agora batia rápido e forte.

- Eu sei... Não tem como esquecer... – sussurrou e em seguida desceu mais as mãos até chegar ao meu estomago, arfei e levei as minhas mãos a sua bunda.

- Pode? – ela sorriu.

- Pode o que quiser...

**Bemmm...**


	79. Chapter 79

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**79...**_

Já que ela deixou...

Eu a abracei pela cintura a colando mais a mim.

Bella ofegou me encarando, eu me aproximei dela cautelosamente, ela engoliu em seco, mas não me afastou, nem se moveu quando toquei os meus lábios com os dela.

Ao contrário da última vez, agora ela não ficou dura como uma pedra, ela relaxou e me deixou beijá-la. Movi os meus lábios aos dela gentilmente. Bella me acompanhava movendo os seus timidamente no começo, os moldando aos meus. Usei a língua para abrir a sua boca e lambi o seu lábio inferior, um som, que pareceu ser um rosnado, veio de Bella, e, em seguida, eu estava deitado no chão com a boca dela pressionada, fortemente, contra a minha.

Os seus lábios deleitavam-se urgentes aos meus... Já que ela estava me atacando, eu aproveitei né? Passei as mãos pelo seu corpo, entrando por dentro de sua blusa e espalmando as suas costas, o corpo de Bella se ondulou ao meu... Gemi em sua boca, quando ela se esfregou deliciosamente contra o meu pau dolorido.

Quando tentei aprofundar o beijo, enfiando a língua em sua boca, Bella se afastou arregalando os olhos.

- Edward, eu...

- O quê?

- Eu te agarrei... – falou nervosamente.

- Eu sei, e por que parou? – ela riu ofegante.

- Perdi um pouco o controle...

- Eu entendi! E de novo pergunto, por que parou?

- Não sei... Só sei que precisava parar.

Que pena, estava tão bom...

Ela se sentou ficando sobre mim e eu gemi baixinho. EITA! Que visão bonita, melhoraria muito se ela estivesse sem camisa...

- Vai tirar a blusa agora? – falei sem perceber e ela riu.

Que bom que ela achava graça, ao invés de ficar brava com as merdas que saiam de minha boca.

- Não Edward!

- Por quê? Eu tirei a minha.

- Você quem quis... – fiz um bico, enquanto as minhas mãos iam para a sua cintura e começavam a entrar por dentro da blusa dela.

- Isso não é justo, sabia? – ela ficou me fitando, enquanto as minhas mãos continuavam subindo, eu já estava quase chegando aos seus lindos seios, que por sinal, dava para ver os bicos pela blusa...

O meu pau parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante.

Infelizmente, as mãos de Bella tocaram as minhas, me impedindo de continuar...

- O que está fazendo?

- Bem, já que não posso vê-los, posso pelo menos tocá-los? – pedi esperançosamente, ela negou empurrando as minhas mãos para baixo.

Droga!

- Vamos com calma, ok?

- Podemos, pelo menos, beijar mais?

- Acho que sim... – ela me fitou, deixando os seus lábios parar sobre os meus, quando a parei.

- Só pra saber, eu beijo bem, né? – Bella riu.

- Muito bem!

**Eu já sabia! **

**Só perguntei para ter certeza...**


	80. Chapter 80

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**80...**_

Depois de mais alguns beijos castos, Bella já estava deixando que eu a beijasse de língua. E PORRA, era muito bom... A sua língua fria em contato com a minha, me fazia arrepiar todo. Infelizmente, não eram beijos longos, pois ela ficava nervosa, com medo de exagerar e se afastava sempre que eu estava quase conseguindo tocar os seus peitinhos...

Hey, eu não seria um cara se não tentasse, não me julguem!

Depois de algum tempo, estávamos deitados na grama ofegantes.

Tentando nos recuperar dos beijos maravilhosos que trocamos.

Deu para matar a vontade de toda a semana passada, mas eu só esperava que quando voltássemos, ela não me proibisse de beijá-la novamente. Eu poderia dizer que, sem sombra de dúvidas, eu estava viciado na boca de Bella, e, largar aquele vício, não iria ser fácil.

- Eu quero que você conheça a minha família! – Bella disse, de repente, e eu a encarei.

- Sério? – ela me olhava com um pequeno sorriso.

- Claro, eles estão ansiosos para conhecê-lo.

- Ah, se é assim, por mim tudo bem. Sem contar que eu ainda não pedi permissão ao seu pai. – murmurei coçando o queixo.

- Permissão para quê?

- Pra te namorar! Ah, eu também já vou aproveitar e pedir a benção dele. – Bella se sentou.

- Hein? Benção pra quê?

- Pra gente se casar, ué!

- Edward, você está falando sério mesmo?

- É claro! Por quê? Você não quer mais se casar comigo? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela abriu e fechou a boca.

- Só temos 17 anos.

- Não é agora, né Bella? Quando acabar a Escola. Para irmos para a Faculdade já casados.

- Quer ir para a Faculdade comigo?

- É claro! Por quê? Você não quer?

- Eu quero! Quer dizer, eu... Você já tem tudo planejado?

- Tudo não, mas boa parte, sim... Eu sei quem eu quero, e é você... – os seus olhos dourados brilhavam.

- Eu também, quero você Edward.

- Ótimo! Então o casamento tá de pé!

Bella abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida, desistiu e deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

- Já vou avisando, não vou usar saltos altos...

- Por mim, você pode se casar até de chinelos, contanto que se case comigo... – ela riu e beijou o meu peito me fazendo estremecer.

**Foda-se! Eu mal podia esperar pela a nossa lua de mel**...

* * *

**N/A: Só pensa na parte perva kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B...** Tadinha da Bellinha, já se deixou contagiar pelas loucuras do "semnoçãoward"...

**_- Já vou avisando, não vou usar saltos altos..._**

**_TUCA_**


	81. Chapter 81

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**81...**_

Um barulhinho chato começou de repente e Bella se sentou abruptadamente.

- O que é isso?

- Meu celular. – ela puxou um pequeno celular do bolso, eu estremeci com a voz estridente que soou logo que ela atendeu.

- ISABELLA CULLEN, NEM SOBRE O MEU CADAVER VOCÊ VAI CASAR DE CHINELO! – arregalei os olhos e Bella me olhou com uma careta.

- Alice, você já está morta! Agora vá vigiar a vida de outro e me deixe em paz. – grunhiu desligando o telefone, eu olhei em volta preocupado.

Ela estava aqui nos espionando?

Bella tocou o meu ombro.

- Desculpe... Alice é uma intrometida.

- Ela está nos bisbilhotando? – continuei buscando em volta, procurando pela baixinha, estreitei os olhos em direção as árvores como se pudesse ver alguém entre elas. Bella segurou o meu rosto, me fazendo fitá-la.

- Ela não está aqui, Edward.

- Então como... – deixei as palavras morrerem, em confusão.

- É o dom de Alice.

- Dom?

- Sim, assim como eu leio mentes, Alice vê o futuro.

- Que maneiro! Todos os vampiros têm superpoderes?

- Não são superpoderes... São como alguma habilidade, ou talvez, um talento escondido que tínhamos ainda enquanto humanos e que se ampliou quando fomos transformados em vampiros.

- Isso é tão legal! Mal posso esperar para saber qual será o meu superpoder quando eu for transformado em vampiro.

Já podia até imaginar, eu com superpoderes, iria ser FODA!

**Bella e eu poderíamos fazer uma dubla de combate ao crime organizado...**


	82. Chapter 82

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**82...**_

- Nem pensar! – Bella guinchou e a olhei curioso.

Será que ela leu os meus pensamentos? Não quer combater o crime organizado?

- O quê?

- Você não vai ser um vampiro.

- Ah, por quê? – choraminguei, eu quero ser UM...

- Edward, eu não vou te condenar a mesma vida que eu...

- Sua vida é ruim?

- Não! Quer dizer, seria egoísmo de minha parte te dar o mesmo destino que o meu.

- Mas você é linda, gostosa, rica, tem um carrão, é toda fodona e ainda me namora. O que tem de ruim?

Sério, não estou vendo desvantagens.

- Edward, você está vendo só o superficial... Ser vampiro não é fácil! Nós lutamos diariamente com a sede. Às vezes é difícil nos seguramos para não morder alguém, e se acaso isso acontecer, temos que nos mudar, nos esconder e recomeçar tudo de novo...

Hmmm, tinha me esquecido dessa parte da alimentação.

- Entendo... Então, quando eu for vampiro só vou pensar em sangue?

- Você não vai ser vampiro! E sim, nos primeiros anos de um vampiro recém-criado, ele só pensa em sangue. Todo o resto é empurrado para segundo plano.

- Sim, eu vou ser um vampiro. Como vamos nos casar, comigo continuando ser um reles humano?

- Daremos um jeito, mas não será um vampiro.

- Serei!

- Não!

Encaramo-nos por alguns minutos. Oh mulherzinha teimosa, linda, mas teimosa. Ela não entendia, se eu não fosse como ela, eu iria morrer, então, ela ficaria viúva e lamentaria a minha morte para sempre. Pobrezinha...

- Eu vou ser um vampiro Bella!

- Não vai... Eu não vou te transformar.

- No momento, eu conheço seis vampiros, posso convencer um deles... – desafiei e ela rosnou.

Porra, isso foi sexy!

- Edward Swan, se você aprontar alguma, eu não me caso mais com você.

Merda!

Assim não vale.

**Vou esperar até depois do casamento, aí resolvo essa situação. Mas eu seria um vampiro, mesmo vampiro sendo meio sem graça, eu não poderia deixar Bella viúva.**


	83. Chapter 83

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**83...**_

- Ok, vamos deixar de mão esse assunto, por agora...

- Não vamos voltar a esse assunto!

- Sim vamos! Mas antes, uma curiosidade... Como se vira um vampiro?

- Com uma mordida.

- Só a mordida?

- Em nossa saliva há um veneno poderoso. E bem, quando ele entra em contato com a rede sanguínea humana se dá o inicio da transformação.

- E como é?

- Extremamente dolorosa... É como uma queimação, como se o seu corpo queimasse por dentro, durante longos três dias.

Porra, três dias com dor?

Já estava começando a repensar a ideia de ser transformado em um vampiro.

- Você se lembra de como foi?

- Não tem como se esquecer. – de repente, a minha barriga roncou e Bella olhou para o meu estomago. Senti o meu rosto esquentar.

- Desculpe...

- Oh, eu esqueci que você precisa comer. – ela olhou para o alto, e vi que já devia ser bem tarde.

- Honestamente, eu também esqueci. – Bella sorriu e se levantou.

- Venha. Vou te levar para casa.

- Ok. – falei a contragosto.

Queria passar mais tempo com Bella.

Mas a minha barriga intrometida tinha que reclamar. Contudo, eu realmente estava com fome. Então obedeci, peguei a minha camiseta a vestindo, agarrei a blusa e segui Bella, enquanto partíamos em direção a floresta.

Gemi ao lembrar-me da longa caminhada até o carro.

- O que foi?

- Preguiça de andar até o carro.

- Existe um jeito mais rápido de chegarmos ao carro...

- Qual?

- Eu poderia te carregar.

- Como?

- Sabe, você sobe nas minhas costas e eu corro, sou bem rápida, se é que você se lembra...

Olhei para a minha namorada, a sua cabeça batia bem no meu peito, ela é pequena e frágil e ela queria me carregar pela floresta? Isso tinha que ser no mínimo, um tanto quanto bizarro.

- Embora eu esteja curioso para fazer isso, eu não me sinto muito confortável com você me carregando. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Você não seria pesado Edward. Eu sou bem forte!

**Mas a mulher gostava mesmo de me lembrar de que ela era a forte da relação, hein?**

* * *

**N/B – **Eita! Será que o "semnoçãoward" vai mesmo perder a carona de "trenzinho"? Mal posso esperar pelo próximo... Meninas comentem um montão para amolecer o coração da DIVA, e quem sabe ela não posta mais um hoje, né?

**TUCA**


	84. Chapter 84

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**84...**_

Olhei novamente para a minha vampira baixinha e neguei.

- Não! Isso seria muito esquisito, eu prefiro andar e reclamar.

Ela riu.

- Como você quiser... – pegou a minha mão e juntos, fizemos a longa caminhada de volta.

E caminhamos...

Caminhamos...

Caminhamos mais um pouquinho...

Claro, tropecei algumas vezes, e quando chegamos ao local em que a Sra. Gertrudes estava estacionada, eu a abracei largado sobre o capô.

Bella riu.

- Edward, você é muito mole.

- Sou sedentário Bella, é diferente.

- Claro, claro... Dê-me as chaves, eu dirijo!

As tirei do bolso e as entreguei a ela.

Arrastei-me para o banco do carona, enquanto Bella entrava no carro e dava a partida. Depois de algum tempo de viagem, eu já tinha recuperado o fôlego, então liguei o radio pré-histórico existente ali.

Além da Sra. Gertrudes ser velha, o som do rádio do carango era pior ainda. Só pegava aquelas estações AM, que tocavam músicas do tempo da carochinha.

Para a minha surpresa, Bella começou a cantarolar a canção que estava tocando, uma que eu nem conhecia.

- Que música é essa?

- Uma bem antiga, anos sessenta eu acho.

- Sessenta?

- Sim, havia umas músicas boas nos 60's, já nos 70's nem tanto, mas gostei muito mais ainda das dos 80's...

- Bella, quantos anos você tem? – ela me olhou de esguelha e um pouco espantada.

- 17?

- Em vampires... – ela riu da palavra.

- Não vai querer saber...

- Vou sim, me conte!

- Eu nasci em junho de 1901, e fui transformada em 1918.

**Foda-se, ela é mais velha que a Sra. Gertrudes!**

* * *

**N/B – "Cavalheiroward" Muito fofo, não deixou a amada sofrer com o seu PESO... E agora sabendo que ela é uma****_ anciã_****, não acho que venha a ter trenzinho futuramente... E vocês, o que acham?**

TUCA


	85. Chapter 85

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**85...**_

- Então você tem mais de 100 anos?

- 113 anos para ser mais exata. 96 como vampira.

- Tá com tudo em cima para a sua idade, hein? – ela riu.

- Vampiros não envelhecem, então vou ter a aparência de 17 anos para sempre.

- Hmmm, interessante.

- O que é interessante?

- Eu antes queria ser transformado logo que acabássemos a Escola. Aí, eu teria a eterna aparência de 18, mas agora estou pensando em esperar um pouco mais... Você poderia me transformar somente quando eu estiver com uns 20 ou 25? Aposto que vou ficar bonitão, mais velho.

A boca de Bella caiu aberta.

- Você está falando sério?

- Claro! E mais, já pensou... Eu com uns 25, todo bonitão com uma esposa de 17. Vou ser invejado pra _CARAMBA_! – movi as sobrancelhas e Bella riu.

- Jesus, Edward! A sua mente não é normal.

- Por quê? – ela parou o carro e já estávamos em frente a minha casa. A viatura não estava ali, então o pai ainda deveria estar pescando.

- Deixa pra lá... Pronto, está entregue!

- Você já tem que ir?

- Quer que eu fique?

- Eu gostaria.

- Ok, eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

Isso!

Depois de comer, porque agora o meu estomago já se rebelava de tanta fome, eu iria roubar mais uns beijinhos de Bella.

Saímos do carro, Bella trancou a Sra. Gertrudes e me devolveu as chaves. Olhei em volta, pela primeira vez reparando que não vi o carro de Bella.

- Cadê o Sr. Masen?

- Quem?

- O seu carro, ora! – ela riu.

- Ah, sim, eu vim correndo.

- Então por que perguntou, se eu queria ir no seu carro ou no meu? – ela deu de ombros.

- Só achei que seria educado. Se quisesse ir ao meu, eu só teria que correr até em casa e pegá-lo, mas Alice me garantiu que iria querer ir com a Sra. Gertrudes.

- Como ela sabia?

- Ela vê o futuro, eu já te disse...

- Ah é... Assim é fácil tomar decisões.

- Um pouco... Embora as visões que ela tem, por vezes, não sejam muito precisas. – começamos a entrar em casa.

- Como assim?

- O futuro não está lavrado em uma pedra. Às visões podem mudar de acordo com as decisões das pessoas. Então até alguém, realmente tomar ou não uma decisão, Alice não poderá ter certeza...

- Então como ela sabia da Sra. Gertrudes, eu nem pensei nisso até você me perguntar?

- Ela não usou a visão na verdade. – sorriu maliciosamente. – Disse que era uma coisa de homem, querer dirigir em um encontro.

**Baixinha esperta...**


	86. Chapter 86

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**86...**_

Ao entrarmos acendi a luz e fui direto para a cozinha.

Bella me seguiu de perto.

- Fique a vontade. – falei enquanto ia até a geladeira, pegar uma lasanha que havia feito ontem e sobrou.

Cortei um pedação para mim, mas ainda sobrou um pouco para o meu pai. Guardei de volta e coloquei o meu pedaço no microondas. Quando estava pronto, me sentei em frente à Bella e ataquei o rango.

Depois de algumas mordidas, reparei que ela me encarava muito.

- O quê?

- Nada, eu gosto de ver você comer. – torci o nariz.

- Por quê? – ela deu de ombros.

- Sei lá, eu só gosto.

- Então aproveite o show. – pisquei e ela riu.

Terminei de comer e lavei o meu prato. Tomei um copo de suco. Já iria falar algo quando ouvi o barulho da viatura.

- Meu pai.

- Quer que ele me veja? – olhou ansiosamente para a porta.

Eu quero que ele conheça Bella, é claro! Vou me casar com ela. Seria bom que ela se desse bem com o futuro sogro, mas não hoje, queria trazê-la para um jantar, em uma apresentação de verdade...

- Pode ser outro dia?

- Claro, vou embora...

- Não vá ainda. – pedi e ela olhou para cima.

- Ok.

Antes que eu perguntasse o que aquilo significa, ela havia sumido da cozinha, ao mesmo tempo em que o pai entrava em casa.

- Hey garoto, como foi o seu sábado? – olhei em volta.

- Legal, e a pescaria? – ele mostrou um balde cheio de peixes.

- Produtiva. – ele foi até a pia e os deixou. – O que fez hoje?

- Saí com Bella.

- Ah, ela já te perdoou pelo fracasso do primeiro beijo?

- Pode se dizer que sim. – ele riu e deu uma tapa nas minhas costas, quase me derrubando.

- Esse é meu garoto!

- Valeu pai! E só pra constar, eu beijo bem viu. – ele riu mais ainda.

- Eu imaginei, os Swan são ótimos beijadores.

**Sabia que o pai iria entender. Tá no sangue! É o famoso charme dos Swan...**


	87. Chapter 87

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**87...**_

- Claro que somos! – estufei o peito.

- É o charme dos Swan. – piscou para mim e sorri mais.

Por isso que adoro o meu pai, ele pode não ser louco que nem eu, mas ele me entende.

- Somos cheios dele pai.

- Exatamente garoto. Agora, o que cheira tão bem? Deixou um pouco para o seu velho pai?

- Claro velho, é a lasanha de ontem, está na geladeira.

- Ah obrigado, rapaz. – ele lavou as mãos na pia e foi atrás da lasanha.

- Pai, eu vou subir, eu passei o dia fora e estou morto. Bella me fez caminhar muito... – ele me olhou preocupado.

- Não tem nenhum arranhão?

- Não, estou chocado também. – sorriu e colocou a lasanha no microondas.

- Que bom que não se machucou. E quando vou conhecer a sua Bella?

- Hmmm, eu estava pensando em convidá-la para jantar, sabe, para que o Senhor possa conhecê-la formalmente.

- Isso é bom, essa semana eu não vou ter turnos à noite, então é só marcar.

- Ok! Eu vou falar com Bella e te aviso.

Ele assentiu, enquanto pegava uma cerveja, olhei para cima, será que Bella estava no meu quarto?

- Tudo bem filho?

- Sim, eu só... – bocejei alto e meio exageradamente. – Preciso mesmo descansar, estou morto...

- Ok. Vou ver um pouco de TV, subo depois.

- Ok. Vou tomar um banho e cama.

- Certo, noite!

- Noite, pai...

Subi os primeiros degraus normalmente para não levantar suspeitas, já os últimos eu praticamente corri indo para o meu quarto, ao entrar sorri abertamente ao ver Bella em minha cama deitada confortavelmente.

Essa é, definitivamente, uma imagem bonita...

**Seria melhor se ela estivesse nua, mas não se pode ter tudo na vida, né?**


	88. Chapter 88

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**88...**_

- Oi. – sorri fechando a porta e me recostando nela.

- Olá. Teve um bom papo com o seu pai...

- Você ouviu? – falei ansiosamente e ela riu.

- Sim.

- Como? - ela bateu com dois dedos do lado da cabeça.

- Ótima audição.

- Foda-se! – grunhi, se eu soubesse que ela tivesse uma boa audição, eu não teria falado para o meu pai que eu beijo bem.

- Não fique com vergonha Edward. É bonitinho você sendo amigo de seu pai.

- Hmmm, ok, eu acho.

- Venha aqui... – ela me chamou entortando o dedo, e embora, eu quisesse ir, eu precisava escovar os dentes.

- Eu... posso, er... ter um momento humano?

- Claro.

- Ok, eu já volto, não se mova.

- Nem um centímetro... – prometeu, e eu rapidamente peguei a minha toalha e corri para o banheiro.

Assim que entrei, tomei um banho rápido, escovei bem os dentes e fui pegar as minhas roupas... Roupas essas que eu não trouxe...

Merda!

Eu esqueci a roupa, nem cueca eu trouxe na minha pressa.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, e não podendo ficar no banheiro a noite toda, me enrolei na toalha e saí do banheiro.

Um pouco nervosamente, caminhei direto para o meu quarto, ao entrar, Bella ofegou ao vê-me só de toalha... Fechei a porta me encostando a ela. Fitei Bella com curiosidade, ao vê-la engolindo em seco, enquanto os seus olhos corriam por todo o perímetro que abrangia o meu peito e iam descendo até a toalha.

Vou confessar, fiquei duro e Bella reparou, já que os seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais.

- Eu... eu esqueci as roupas... – murmurei, Bella ergueu a cabeça.

- Eu percebi... – ela lambeu os lábios e instintivamente fui até ela que se ajoelhou na ponta da cama. Sem pensar muito, puxei-a contra o meu corpo a abraçando firme, enquanto esmagava os meus lábios nos dela.

Bella gemeu enfiando as mãos nos meus cabelos, uma de suas mãos agarrando os fios que ficavam na minha nuca, então desta vez, fui eu quem gemeu, quando ela os puxou. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas e o meu pau já estava em tempo de explodir, se ela continuasse me agarrando assim.

Eu a afastei quando precisei de ar, ela olhou para o meu corpo novamente, e antes que eu esperasse, pois aconteceu tudo muito rápido, eu fui jogado na cama e tinha uma Bella com o olhar feroz em cima de mim.

PORRA isso foi quente!

- Eu nunca me senti assim antes.

- Assim como?

- Tão... excitada...

- Sim? – ela assentiu passando as mãos por todo o meu peitoral.

- Sim, eu quero te devorar... – sussurrou roucamente e eu quase gritei, **_VAI FUNDO!_** Mas me contive...

- Hmmm, eu deixo, numa boa... – ela riu e se inclinou para me beijar.

Gemi baixinho, enfiando as mãos por sua blusa, as subindo até as laterais dos seus seios. Bella se contorceu em cima de mim, mas não parou o beijo. Corajosamente, levei as minhas mãos para cima deles e toquei os seus seios macios, gelados, mas macios...

Ambos congelamos!

Era agora que ela iria me matar...

**Mas PORRA, eu morreria feliz, peguei nos peitos dela...**

* * *

**N/A: 88 capítulos e só agora ele pegou nos peito dela kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Demorou em rsrsrs**

**N/B – Cataporas Azuis! Eita que a coisa PERVA tá esquentando...**

**TUCA**


	89. Chapter 89

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**89...**_

- Está brava? – sussurrei depois de alguns minutos em que ela continuou em silêncio, ela me encarou e os seus olhos estavam negros.

Ela está com fome?

- Não... Só um pouco nervosa.

- Por quê?

- Nunca ninguém me tocou assim... – hesitante, eu acariciei os seus seios os apertando levemente e esfreguei os mamilos com o polegar. Bella gemeu altooooo...

Congelamos novamente, mas dessa vez com medo de meu pai ter ouvido.

Bella pareceu se concentrar.

- Ele não ouviu. – murmurou, mas saiu de cima de mim.

- Aonde vai?

Volte, agora que chegamos à melhor parte...

- Melhor pararmos Edward.

- Por quê? – lamuriei e ela riu.

- Porque não quero que o seu pai nos pegue.

- Eu paro, mas só para deixar claro, vamos fazer isso de novo, né? – ela riu.

- Sim, eu gostei. – ela baixou os olhos, na sua própria versão de corar e sorri.

- UFA! Bom!

Já que não iria poder agarrar mais Bella. Fui até a minha cômoda e peguei uma calça de flanela. Bella estava de costas e aproveitei para me vestir, quando me virei ela me encarava mordendo os lábios.

Corei, será que ela viu a minha bunda?

- No que está pensando?

- Se você viu a minha bunda... – ela riu e voltou para a cama, me puxando junto com ela, para que deitássemos.

- Sim, eu vi! Você tem uma bunda bonita. – torci o nariz.

Bundas de homens não são bonitas.

Mas se ela diz que a minha é... Deixa a menina ser feliz!

- Obrigado, eu acho. Então o que quer fazer?

- Podemos conversar?

- Sobre?

- Nós, tudo isso... Eu não sei! Você não tem mais dúvidas?

- Tenho claro, mas eu não sei o que perguntar, para ser honesto... – ela sorriu, deitou a cabeça em meu peito. A sua bochecha fria encostada em minha pele, me fez sorrir e a abracei pelos ombros.

- Eu não irei a lugar nenhum.

- Bom, pois eu não quero que vá.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, quando finalmente decidi o que perguntar.

- Eu já sei o que quero saber.

- O quê?

- Depois de nosso primeiro dia de aula, após ter ido embora... Por que realmente sumiu uma semana? – ela ajustou a cabeça para que pudesse me fitar.

- Para fugir de você... – fiz uma careta, mas ela negou. – Não foi bem assim... Eu só precisava pensar um pouco, sabe. Eu guerreava com a sede, eu nunca poderia te morder, você nunca fez nada para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu te odiava por existir, por me tentar... E o mais estranho, sentia que não queria me afastar de você...

Isso era interessante. Eu sabia que ela tinha ido por minha causa. Mas era bom saber que não era porque ela me odiasse, e sim porque não queria me machucar.

- E para onde você foi?

- Alasca... Moramos um tempo lá, antes de vir para Forks. Lá vive uma família amiga de vampiros, que são como nós, eles não mordem humanos.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas por que vieram para Forks?

- Primeiramente, por que éramos muitos, além de termos ficado tempo demais por lá. Ter muito de nós em uma mesma localidade começa a levantar suspeita dos habitantes. E depois, eu quis me mudar por causa de Tânia...

- Quem é Tânia?

- Uma vampira, ela meio er... que tem uma queda por mim...

**Porra, uma vampira lésbica? Agora eu já vi de tudo!**

* * *

**N/A: Aposto que ninguém esperava por essa kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**.**

**N/B- Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...Que genial!**

**TUCA!**


	90. Chapter 90

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_90..._**

Olhei para Bella com a boca aberta.

- Uma vampira lésbica? Sério? – falei alto, ainda meio que em choque por aquela nova revelação.

Nada contra, que cada um seja feliz do seu jeito. Mas tipo, nem me passou pela cabeça que poderia ter algo assim no mundo vampírico. Olhei desconfiado para Bella, ela estava me agarrando a pouco, mas vai que ela é bissexual? Arregalei os olhos com o pensamento.

- Você está bem Edward? Parece meio preocupado.

- Você gosta de homens, né?

- Claro que gosto! Eu estava até te agarrando até agorinha mesmo...

- Eu sei, só queria ter certeza, pois não quero me iludir para depois ser trocado por outro, ou pior, por outra... – fiz um bico, Bella riu.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, só tenho olhos para você.

- Isso é bom! – a abracei e estremeci um pouco com a sua pele gelada, Bella se sentou.

- Melhor vestir uma blusa. – a vi se levantar e ir até uma de minhas gavetas, ela foi bem à de blusas e pegou uma azul.

Porra! Como será que ela sabia que eu guardava bem naquela lá? Tipo, quando alguém vai procurar algo, abre a primeira gaveta, depois outra e vai testando até encontrar o que quer... Ela foi diretamente à terceira.

- Aqui! – me entregou e a segurei me sentando.

- Como sabia? – Bella abaixou os olhos mordendo o lábio com força, fazendo a coisa dela de corar.

- Er... eu já comentei que vampiros não dormem? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha meio tímida... ...muito fofa por sinal!

- Tipo nunca?

- Nunca. Não precisamos, assim como comida é desnecessário, dormir também... O sangue nutre todas essas necessidades.

- Interessante, mas o que tudo isso tem a ver com o fato de você saber exatamente onde estavam as minhas blusas? – ela riu, mas pareceu um riso nervoso.

- Então, er,... sabe...er, eu tenho vindo aqui.

- Aqui? No meu quarto? Quando? Por quê?

- Er... eu gosto de ver você dormir...

Aaaah...

**Isso é tão romântico...**

* * *

**N/A: Nada abala essa criatura kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**.**

**N/B – Aiaiaiaiai... comentem... meninas, er, acho que tô, tipo, "apaixoward"...**

**TUCA**


	91. Chapter 91

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**91...**_

- Edward, você está chateado? – ela me olhou ansiosamente, se aproximando com cautela, até sentar na beiradinha da minha cama. – Você quer que eu vá embora?

- Não, claro que não! Eu só estou surpreso e mega feliz, muito, muito feliz mesmo...

- Feliz?

- Claro! Você acabou de se declarar para mim.

- Quando eu fiz isso?

- Você me persegue e fica me observando enquanto durmo, se isso não for uma declaração de amor, eu não sei mais o que seria...

- Declaração de amor? – ela parecia um pouco chocada.

- Fique tranquila Bella, eu te amo também. – me declarei logo, porque assim ela se sentiria mais a vontade para se declarar também, então já poderíamos marcar a data do casório.

- Ama? – ela engasgou.

- Claro, eu quero me casar com você, Bella. Você acha que eu estou brincando? – perguntei com uma carranca, ela sorriu.

- Eu, eu adoro quando diz que quer se casar comigo. Mas você fala sério?

- Você quer um anel, para acreditar que estou falando sério?

Se ela disser sim, vou ter que arranjar um trabalho, não acho que a minha mesada dê para comprar um anel de noivado.

- Não precisa de anel.

UFA! Graças a Deus!

- Tem certeza? Se fizer questão eu dou um jeito e arranjo um... – diz não, diz não, diz não...

- Eu não quero um anel.

**UFA²! **

Feche a boca Edward!

E pare de oferecer o que você não tem...

**Planos para o futuro: Começar a juntar dinheiro para comprar um anel para Bella.**


	92. Chapter 92

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**92...**_

- Então, você não vai dizer? – perguntei já cansado de esperar.

- O quê?

- Que me ama, ué! – Bella sorriu e rastejou pela minha cama, vindo para cima de mim. Sentou-se em meu colo com as mãos em meus ombros, seus olhos brilhando, alias seu rosto todo parecia brilhar.

- Edward Swan, eu nunca senti por alguém o que sinto somente por você, eu o amo com todo o meu ser.

Tentei conter o choro, sou macho, poxa! Mas, PORRA, foi à declaração de amor mais linda que já recebi na vida.

Tudo bem que foi a única...

Mas foi LINDONA, oras!

- Também te amo Bella Cullen. – apressei-me em dizer pigarreando para afastar a voz de choro.

Eu sou uma manteiga derretida, às vezes...

Ela sorriu subindo as suas mãos frias até o meu rosto e se inclinou roçando os seus lábios nos meus, suspirei pressionando os meus nos dela. Beijamo-nos com calma, provando primeiro a boca um do outro, contudo, ansiando por mais, a abracei com força aprofundando o beijo.

Bella gemeu em minha boca quando a sua língua fez contato com a minha, ela forçou um pouco até cairmos da cama, porém mesmo assim, continuamos o beijo, até o ar começar a faltar e eu lhe empurrei um pouco, a encarei respirando com dificuldade, já ela, só sorria...

Só se "acha" porque nem precisa respirar...

Ela tocou o meu peito, bem no lugar onde ficava o meu coração que batia forte por ela, estremeci aos sentir a sua mão fria.

- Coloque a blusa Edward, ou acabará doente.

- Ok! – me sentei e a procurei em volta, sem a encontrar.

Bella saiu do meu colo e achou a camisa jogada no chão, me entregando.

- Obrigado! – a vesti, fitando-a com curiosidade. – Hey Bella, você vinha mesmo me ver sempre?

- Sim. Eu... er, quando nós nos conhecemos, como eu te disse, eu estava guerreando constantemente, comigo mesma, com o desejo de beber o seu sangue... o seu sangue Edward, cheira melhor do que qualquer sangue no mundo para mim...

**Wow! Isso seria bom ou ruim?**


	93. Chapter 93

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**93...**_

- E isso é bom?

- Bem se vê que você não conhece muitos sobre vampiros – ela riu sem graça - É difícil resistir ao apelo do chamado de um sangue que nos encante.

- Mas você resistiu...

- Sim. Mas foi difícil Edward, eu... er, como posso te explicar... – ela ponderou voltando para a cama, puxei as cobertas me deitando, ela deitou por cima do cobertor encostando a cabeça no meu ombro esquerdo, enquanto pensava na melhor resposta.

- Pode falar Bella. – ela sorriu fraquinho.

- Bem, deixe me ver... er, seria como... como se fosse um bêbado em recuperação, e na frente dele fosse lhe colocado a sua bebida favorita... ...o tentando, o incitando, o provocando a dar uma provadinha... ...seria difícil de resistir, quase que impossível...

- Então, eu sou a sua bebida favorita?

- Sim você é... – sussurrou e se apertou mais em meus braços.

- Mas você não fez... Por quê? Tem a ver com você vindo ao meu quarto?

- Sim, eu... eu... bem, embora o seu sangue me chamasse constantemente, ainda tinha o problema de eu não conseguir ler a sua mente. E isso me levava à loucura, eu não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo... Eu queria poder ler, saber o que você pensava, bem como o que você sentia... Além disso, a minha atração por você, só aumentava, só me puxava mais e mais para você... Todas essas coisas eram como um embate dentro de mim, uma guerra antagônica entre o certo e o errado, então um dia, eu estava correndo e acabei aqui... Eu planejava partir logo em seguida, mas eu não pude...

- Por quê?

- Por que eu percebi que eu necessitava de você. Eu queria te conhecer, estar com você. Claro, eu teria que aprender a me controlar, a controlar o meu desejo pelo seu sangue, pois se eu o mordesse... se... se, eu o matasse, eu nunca mais o veria, nunca mais ouviria você me chamando de futura esposa... Então, eu me segurei e eu entendi ao vê-lo dormindo tantas e tantas vezes, que eu nunca poderia te machucar...

Que lindo...

**Isso sim que é uma declaração de amor!**

**Ela está tão apaixonada por mim!**


	94. Chapter 94

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**94...**_

Sorri para Bella e a apertei mais ainda em meus braços, ela suspirou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Vai ficar a noite toda?

- Se você quiser...

- Eu quero!

- Então ficarei...

- Você já ficava né? – ela riu.

- Sim, mas agora posso ficar na cama com você?

- Sim, você pode!– bocejei e a apertei em um abraço gostoso, em seguida relaxei.

- Boa noite, Edward.

- Noite minha Bella. – sussurrei, fechando os olhos.

E apesar do seu corpo frio colado ao meu, dormi super-rápido.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, bocejei alto me espreguiçando, tateei na cama, mas estava sozinho...

Será que sonhei?

Ao me levantar, sorri ao perceber Bella sentada em uma cadeira de balanço velha que havia no quarto.

- Você ficou... – ela sorriu.

- Eu disse que ficaria.

Pensei em ir até ela, mas eu devia estar com um bafo de dragão, então era melhor cuidar das minhas necessidades humanas, primeiro.

- Eu... hmmm, vou ter um momento humano agora, você me espera, né?

- Vá em frente! – comecei a me erguer e grunhi ao sentir a minha ereção matinal.

Merda!

Olhei para Bella que me olhava com curiosidade.

- Algo errado?

- Não, coisa de homem, podia... er pode olhar para o outro lado? – ela riu.

- Quer esconder a sua ereção? – minha cara deve ter alcançado uns dez tons de vermelho.

- Bella? – guinchei, ela riu mais.

- Edward, eu dormi abraçada a você, deu para sentir.

Aé! Claro que seria impossível segurar o meu lado pervertido com uma gostosa, como ela, agarrada em mim durante o sono.

Então, com uma tenda armada na calça, praticamente corri do quarto, felizmente Bella não disse nada. Ao chegar ao banheiro, cuidei das minhas... er necessidades.

Ao voltar para o quarto, Bella olhava as minhas gavetas.

- O que está fazendo, hum?

- Só olhando. Você ainda quer conhecer a minha família?

- Claro! Poderemos ir quando você quiser.

- Hoje?

- Ow, tão rápido?

- Por que esperar?

- Eu não tenho nem um terno...

- Para que precisaria de um terno?

- Como mesmo pedirei permissão ao seu pai para me casar com você, se eu nem tenho um terno? – falei o óbvio! Bella simplesmente sorriu e beijou a minha bochecha.

- Você é adorável.

- Obrigado, eu acho. – riu largamente mais um pouco, então pegou na minha gaveta uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul.

- Aqui! Vai ficar lindo com esses.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Todos vão te amar, não precisa se preocupar.

Fácil para ela falar!

Não era ela quem iria conhecer um monte de vampiros sedentos por sangue, será que eu deveria usar um cachecol? **Sabe, para não ficar jogando na cara deles o meu lindo pescocinho, totalmente mordível...**

* * *

**N/B – DESISTO! SEMNOÇÃOWARD²!**


	95. Chapter 95

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**95...**_

- Eu vou preparar algo para você comer.

Bella saiu do quarto para me dar privacidade, então rapidamente me vesti.

Arregacei as mangas da camisa até o cotovelo, então fui ao banheiro dar um jeito na juba.

Passei as mãos tentando empurrá-lo para trás, mas ficou pior. Molhei um pouco e deixei como sempre, eu fico um gato assim e como dizem por aí: "melhor não mexer em time que está ganhando"...

Ao descer as escadas, Bella tinha colocado um copo de leite na mesa e algumas torradas, agradeci e comi rapidamente, estava com mais fome do que imaginava, estava dando uma mordida na minha última torrada quando percebi que o pai não estava.

- Meu pai não está... – murmurei.

- Ele saiu logo cedo, parece que o tempo estava bom demais para pescar.

- Ouviu os pensamentos dele?

- Sim, embora a mente dele não seja tão aberta, ele é bem silencioso, sabe? Não como você, mas só consigo pegar vislumbres, ele não é muito falante...

- Verdade, nem verbalmente ele o é... – ela riu.

- Mas ele parece ser ótimo.

- Ele é! Você vai gostar dele.

- Acha que ele vai gostar de mim?

- Claro que vai! Impossível não gostar de você. – ela abaixou os olhos, fazendo a sua coisa vampira de corar, linda demais.

- Então vamos? – perguntou quando viu que eu havia acabado.

- Sim. – levei o meu copo e prato para a pia e os lavei. Agarrei a sua mão e saímos de casa.

Felizmente não tínhamos vizinhos morando perto, ou seria meio difícil de explicar Bella saindo de minha casa tão cedo e com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Iam achar que violei a mulher, e se tratando de cidade pequena, todo mundo iria saber em um piscar de olhos.

Entreguei as chaves da Sra. Gertrudes para Bella, já que não fazia a mínima ideia de onde ela morasse. Ela pegou as chaves e entrou no carro, fiz o mesmo, enquanto Bella dirigia brinquei com o rádio nervosamente. Agora que estávamos mesmo a caminho, comecei a me sentir ansioso.

- Ninguém vai te machucar Edward. – Bella falou depois de um tempo.

- Eu sei...

- Então por que você parece tão nervoso?

- E se eles não gostarem de mim?

- Então, a sua preocupação não é em ir a uma casa cheia de vampiros, mas sim, se vão ou não gostar de você?

- Basicamente... – ela riu.

- Eles vão amá-lo!

Eu tinha as minhas dúvidas. Ainda mais quando eu abrisse a boca...

**Tinha até medo das merdas que iriam sair...**


	96. Chapter 96

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**96...**_

Bella finalmente parou o carro.

Havíamos entrado um pouco na floresta e quando a sua casa se revelou a olhei de boca aberta.

**WOW!**

Era enorme, três andares, retangular, toda branca e com muitas janelas, bem moderna e bonita.

- O que acha? – perguntou saindo do carro e fiz o mesmo.

- Bonita, não é o que eu esperava, mas é impressionante.

- E o que esperava? Um castelo medieval, com um fosso e trovões ao fundo?

- Tem certeza que não consegue ler a minha mente? – ela riu.

- Jesus, Edward! Não acredito que pensou mesmo isso! – dei de ombros, a minha única referência aos vampiros é a dos filmes, ora!

Quem poderia conceber que eles fossem tão moderninhos?!

- Bem, quem poderia me culpar? – ela pegou a minha mão.

- Desculpe-me decepcioná-lo, mas acho que nem uma simples teia de aranha há por aqui... – piscou e acabei rindo.

- Muito engraçado.

Entramos na casa e fiquei boquiaberto com o tamanho da sala, era grande e arejada, toda decorada com móveis brancos e ultramodernos, parei ao ver o Doutor Cullen, ao lado dele, uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos cor de caramelo e bonitos olhos dourados como os de Bella.

- Edward, esses são Carlisle e Esme, meus pais para todos os efeitos. – apressei em aproximar-me deles e estiquei a mão.

- É um prazer conhecê-los.

O Doutor apertou a minha mão, Esme para a minha mais completa surpresa, me puxou para um abraço.

- É um prazer tê-lo em nossa casa, Edward.

- Estamos deveras felizes por ter vindo! – falaram sinceros, sorri abertamente.

Já conquistei os sogros!

Isso! Agora o mais importante...

Era melhor aproveitar logo, enquanto eles ainda gostavam de mim.

Bella ficou ao meu lado e pigarreei tomando coragem.

- Então Doutor, eu gostaria de pedir a sua permissão para namorar Bella. – Bella ao meu lado sorriu contente, já o Doutor e a mulher, me encararam de boca aberta.

- Carlisle?! – Bella chamou, quando ele ficou muito tempo em silêncio, será que ele iria dizer não?

Esme o cutucou com o cotovelo, e ele pigarreou também.

- Bem, é claro que eu permito.

- Obrigado! Ah e já que estamos no assunto mesmo, me daria, também, a sua benção para casar com Bella?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, enquanto olhava para mim com preocupação.

**Isso seria um sim ou um não?**

* * *

**N/B:** É, acho melhor comprar a minha roupa de festa... Alguém apoia?

**TUCA**


	97. Chapter 97

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**97...**_

Ele levou outra cotovelada de Esme, então ele a fitou meio injuriado.

- Pare de fazer isso!

- Pois pare de olhar para o rapaz com a boca aberta. – ele fechou a boca e em seguida se voltou para mim.

- Eu acho que não entendi direito a sua pergunta, Edward.

Achei que os vampiros ouvissem bem. Será que eu precisaria falar mais alto?

- **O senhor me daria a sua benção para casar com Bella?** – falei mais alto. Bella riu ao meu lado, eu a encarei confuso.

- Por que falou tão alto?

- Ele disse que não me entendeu, achei que não ouvia direito, ué! – dessa vez Esme riu também, já o Doutor parecia cada vez mais confuso.

Acho que ele não gostou muito de mim, não deu à benção logo, _poxa__..._

- Vocês pretendem se casar agora? – ele perguntou por fim.

- Não, claro que não Carlisle! Mas Edward deseja que quando formos para a Faculdade, já estejamos casados... – assenti e Esme suspirou agarrando o braço dele.

- Isso é lindo! – ela olhou para o Doutor, que acabou sorrindo e beijou a testa da esposa.

- Vejo que tem intenções sérias com nossa filha.

- Sim senhor!

- Então dou a minha benção... – torceu o nariz encarando Bella, a mirei também, e ela, apenas, sorria abertamente.

- Vou ter um casamento para planejar? – olhamos para o topo da escada, e lá estava à irmã baixinha de Bella, ela nos fitava com um olhar divertido e um sorriso malicioso.

- Ainda é cedo para planejar, Alice. – Bella grunhiu, já a baixinha a ignorou e veio até a mim.

- Olá Edward, é bom conhecê-lo finalmente.

- Hmmm, é bom conhecê-la também, Alice. – como Esme, ela me abraçou rapidamente, se afastando antes que eu ficasse surpreso com o ato.

- Achávamos que Bella nunca o traria para nos conhecer. – olhou sugestivamente para Bella, que rolou os olhos.

- Bem, nós tínhamos que combinar algumas coisas antes de conhecer as famílias e tudo mais, sabe? – me apressei em explicar, a baixinha sorriu.

- Sim, isso foi bom! Ainda bem que já se acertaram! Já até planejam casar...

- Pois é... É bom já ir deixando tudo muito bem claro desde o começo... – ela ficou me encarando, eu me movi desconfortável. – O quê?

- Vai mesmo se casar com ela... – murmurou, mas não pareceu uma pergunta, reparei que ela tinha um olhar distante, até meio perdido...

WOW! Será que ela estava tendo uma visão?

Será que Bella estava bonita de noiva? E eu devo ter ficado lindão de smoking.

Alice, de repente, olhou para cima, segui o seu olhar, Jasper olhava para mim e acenei animadamente.

**Justamente quem eu mais queria ver. Será que pegaria mal se eu pedisse uns conselhos agora? **

* * *

**N/A: Pegaria super mal Edward kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B** – Eita, o rapaz não brinca em serviço!

**TUCA**


	98. Chapter 98

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**98...**_

Alice começou a rir e todos nós a encaramos confusos.

Jasper desceu as escadas se aproximando dela.

- Qual a graça?

- Você está bem?

- Alice! – Bella a repreendeu e ela bufou.

- Você é chata, Bella!

- Deixe as coisas acontecerem...

- Ok, ok... – olhei confuso, mas dessa vez só eu, talvez fosse normal essa conversa aleatória das duas.

- Então cadê Emmett e Rose? – Bella perguntou de repente, acho que tentando mudar de assunto.

- Na garagem, ela não está muito sociável hoje.

Acho que o tal Emmett deveria pedir uns conselhos para Jasper também, a namorada dele parecia que nunca estava sociável...

Olhei ansiosamente para Jasper. Qual seria a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto?

Tipo, mesmo ele não sendo o meu pai, nem o de Bella, ainda era meio constrangedor chegar a um cara e falar "e aí, pode me dar umas dicas de sexo vampírico?", muito complicado, muito complicado mesmo...

- Existe algo que deseja me perguntar? – Jasper falou, imagino que por perceber que eu não parava de encará-lo.

- Já que perguntou... – Bella colocou a mão na minha boca.

- Agora não!

- O que ele iria perguntar? – Jasper parecia curioso, na verdade todos, exceto Alice que ria.

- Que tal um tour pela casa, Edward? – Bella falou e grunhi baixinho, ela se apressou em me tirar dali.

- Sim, tudo bem...

- Ótimo, vamos!

Sem esperar por ninguém, ela começou a me arrastar em direção as escadas, todos olhavam confusos, mas como não tinha jeito, só acenei e a segui. Contudo, eu ainda pude ouvir Jasper murmurar, "o que ele iria perguntar?", Bella apertou o passo não me deixando voltar.

Estávamos subindo as escadas e Bella ia apontando para tudo, tal qual uma guia de museu especializada. No corredor do segundo andar, havia quatro cômodos, quartos e o escritório de Carlisle. Já íamos para o último, quando esbarramos no irmão grandão de Bella.

- Emmett.

- Bella, aí está você e o infame Edward Swan.

Infame? O que isso queria dizer?

- Emmett, se comporte! – ela o repreendeu, ele a ignorou.

- Olá Edward! – esticou a mão hesitante, mas a apertei.

- Oi.

- Gostando da casa?

- É legal, mas bem diferente.

- Diferente do quê?

- Bem... er... do que uma casa de vampiros seria...

- E como seria uma casa de vampiros?

- Emmett...

- Só estou curioso, Bella. Então Edward?

Bem já que ele perguntou.

- Você sabe, esperava que fosse algo mais gótico e não tão moderno, tão arejado e tão claro. – ele olhou para Bella e depois de volta para mim.

E em seguida gargalhou muito.

- Entendi! Mas gótico não combinaria muito comigo.

Olhei para o seu tamanho e assenti.

**No mínimo ele ficaria bizarro de gótico com todo aquele tamanho.**


	99. Chapter 99

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**99...**_

- Vamos Edward...

- Aonde vão?

- Estou mostrando a casa a Edward.

- Certo! Desça depois Edward, para nos conhecermos melhor. – me deu uma tapa nas costas que quase me derrubou.

- Hmmm, ok!

Ele acenou descendo as escadas e Bella me puxou em direção ao último andar.

- Desculpe-me por eles.

- Tudo bem, eles parecem ser legais. – ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e eu ri.

- Esse é o meu quarto... – ela parou em frente a uma porta e a empurrou lentamente.

Sorri entrando no quarto espaçoso, não havia cama, somente um sofá que parecia bem confortável. Além de uma TV, um som e paredes repletas de prateleiras com livros e CDs, exceto por uma das paredes, que era completamente de vidro, bem legal...

- Quarto legal, mas não tem cama.

- Eu não durmo...

- Aé! Mas, hmmm, sabe, cama é bom para outras coisas... – ela sorriu.

- Verdade! Eu vou ter que comprar uma então...

- Essa é uma excelente ideia! Não acho que dê para fazer muitas coisas naquele sofá.

- O que você planeja fazer que não desse para usar o sofá? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Sério, isso lá é coisa que se pergunte?

Ela riu e me puxou para o sofá, sentei e Bella sentou em meu colo, abraçando os meus ombros.

- Dá para ficarmos assim... – falou com um sorriso malicioso, deslizei as mãos por suas costas até a sua bunda e a apertei.

- Eu gosto dessa pose...

- É uma muito boa... – ela sussurrou antes de se inclinar tomando os meus lábios.

Gemi em sua boca, apertei a sua bundinha mais ainda, enquanto aprofundávamos o beijo.

Ficamos nos beijando por um longo tempo, afastando-nos somente quando eu precisava respirar, mas assim que eu recuperava o fôlego, a boca dela estava na minha novamente. Para quem não me deixava nem dar um selinho, Bella estava bem saidinha, hein?

**Não que eu estivesse reclamando, ela poderia se aproveitar dos meus lábios beijáveis sempre que quisesse...**


	100. Chapter 100

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**100...**_

Bella afastou a boca da minha de repente, franzi o cenho já querendo puxá-la de volta, mas ela espalmou o meu peito quando tentei.

- O quê?

- Minha família quer que desçamos.

- Hmmm, por quê?

- Para te conhecer melhor, eu imagino.

- Ah... se precisamos mesmo...

- Sim, precisamos! – disse com um bufo a contragosto, já saindo de cima de mim. Eu respirei algumas vezes para tentar controlar a minha ereção, Bella mordeu os lábios, enquanto olhava para frente das minhas calças e corei.

- Se você ficar olhando, aí sim é que não baixa nunca... – ela riu e virou de costas.

- Então, o que você achou da minha família, até agora?

- Eles são legais... Seus pais são ótimos, me assustei um pouco com Emmett, eu confesso... já Jasper pareceu ser bem calado.

- Dê um tempo a ele, daí você vai perceber que Jasper vai ficar mais a vontade em seu torno. Já Emmett é ótimo, ele só estava brincando mais cedo, ele é um perfeito brincalhão.

- Hmmm, ok. Então Jasper é tímido?

- Não é que ele seja tímido, mas é bem mais difícil para ele resistir ao cheiro sangue. Ele é o mais novo em nossa família nessa coisa de ser vegetariano.

Ah, é mesmo! Eu tinha até esquecido aquele lance de "vegetarianos".

Mas, tipo sério mesmo, não fazia sentido algum... Deviam escolher outra palavra... Er, animalismo? Não, piorou. Melhor deixar vegetariano mesmo.

Dei de ombros, já me sentindo mais calminho lá por baixo e me levantei.

- Vamos?

- Claro! – ela começou a andar e eu a seguia, mas, de repente, ela parou se virando para mim.

- Tudo bem? – ela assentiu e me abraçou ficando nas pontas dos pés.

- Eu te amo... – sorri bobamente abraçando a sua cintura.

- Eu te amo também! – ela sorriu abertamente me dando um beijinho estalado. – Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas tudo bem?

- Sim, eu só queria reforçar os meus sentimentos...

- Ah, ok. Estão devidamente reforçados então!

- Bom! Venha vamos enfrentar os lobos. – Bella murmurou parecendo nervosa.

Eita! Será que ela estaria preocupada que a sua família aprontasse alguma? Ou caísse em tentação pelo meu sangue cheiroso?

Agora fiquei com medo...

**DROGA! Eu bem sabia que deveria ter usado um cachecol!**

* * *

**N/A: Ow 100 cap, que emoçãooooooo**

**Muitos coments pervas, e será que Edward precisa mesmo de um cachecol Oo kkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B- Graças aos céus que eu já desisti de entender o "semnoçãoward" há muito tempo! Ufa! Comments Please! **

**TUCA**


	101. Chapter 101

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**101...**_

Ao chegarmos à sala, eu estava um pouco hesitante, Bella ia à frente segurando a minha mão, ela me levou diretamente para um sofá de dois lugares, havia outros mais por lá, em que estavam Esme e Carlisle, Alice e Jasper. Já Emmett estava sentado em uma poltrona e me olhava com um sorrisão.

Ele estava me deixando mais nervoso ainda.

- Gostou do tour, Edward? – Alice perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu dei graças a Deus, pois conseguiu desviar a minha atenção de Emmett.

- Sim. Muito maneiro a casa de vocês.

- Esme quem decorou tudo. – Bella esclareceu e desviei o meu olhar para mãe de minha Bella, ela sorria como a minha vampira quando corava, era gracioso nela também.

- Wow, tudo aqui é lindo Sra. Cullen.

- Me chame de Esme, querido. E obrigada.

Ela me chamou de querido.

Já conquistei a sogra.

- Claro, Esme! – ela sorriu e voltamos a ficar em silêncio, comecei a bater os dedos nervosamente em minha perna, Bella agarrou a minha mão.

- Tudo bem? – sussurrou e assenti.

- Sim, sim, só... – olhei de canto de olho para a família dela.

- O quê?

- Só estou um pouco nervoso. Não sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa ficar. Seja você mesmo.

- Tem certeza? – ela sorriu.

- Sim, eles vão te amar como eu te amo. – ouvi um suspiro, olhei para Esme que nos olhava com os olhos brilhando.

Então, tá né...

Já que eu podia ser eu mesmo, eu tinha que perguntar algo que estava me matando de curiosidade, Bella disse uma vez que não. Mas ela podia estar errada, né?

- Então Dr. Cullen, quando o senhor está lá fazendo as suas paradinhas de médico, o senhor não tem vontade de dar uma lambidinha nos pacientes, não?

A boca do Doutor caiu aberta, enquanto todos me olhavam em silêncio, olhei para Bella esperando uma bronca, mas ela somente ria.

Incentivado pelo seu sorriso, me voltei para o Doutor esperando a sua resposta, mas ele ainda parecia meio que em alarmado.

**Aliás, será que vampiros ficam em choque?**

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkk, vampiros ficam em choque? Oo**

**N/B – Pois é... Posso com isso? Será que ficam? O que acham meninas?**


	102. Chapter 102

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**102...**_

Quando eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado com todo aquele silêncio, escutei uma gargalhada alta, e para a minha surpresa, e não só minha, já que todos se voltaram para ele, foi Jasper quem riu.

Logo Emmett se juntou a ele, Esme deu uma cotovelada no Doutor para ver se ele reagia, ele a olhou.

- Você poderia parar de fazer isso? – pediu torcendo o nariz, ela o ignorou.

- Não vai responder a Edward? – Emmett e Jasper riram mais, Alice mordia os lábios, Bella deitou a cabeça em meus ombros, enquanto observava divertida, a sua família.

Ué, aquilo devia ser o comportamento normal deles...

- Não Edward, eu não tenho vontade de... er dar uma lambida em alguém... Eu nunca provei sangue, exceto quando criei parte de minha família.

- Legal! O senhor criou Esme primeiro?

- Na verdade, foi Bella. – ah é! Ela já tinha me contado.

- Carlisle se sentia muito só, ele já estava há anos solitário, então quando me encontrou em um hospital, morrendo de gripe espanhola, e depois de minha mãe implorar para que ele me salvasse, ele me mordeu... – olhei para Bella.

Isso foi muito legal da parte dele. Morder Bella para salvá-la e assim arranjar uma companheira...

Espera aí... Ele era um cara solitário, com a minha Bella?

Estreitei os olhos para o Doutor.

- Você a via só como filha, né? – a boca do homem caiu aberta de novo, eu hein!

**Cara, ele faz muito isso!**

* * *

**N/B - ...sem nota, sem noção, sem razão, sem palavras...**

**Tuca**


	103. Chapter 103

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**103...**_

- **Edward**! – Bella guinchou alto.

- O quê? Você é linda! E ele estava solitário! – estreitei os olhos para ela também.

Eu tinha que admitir o cara era bonitão.

- E você, só o via como pai, né?

Jasper e Emmett estavam rindo de novo, melhor dizendo, LITERALMENTE, gargalhando... Acho que esses vampiros não girão muito bem...

Esses dois só sabem rir, pelo amor de Deus!

Olhei feio para eles, que ainda riram muito mais. Será que eles não temiam um enfarto? Epa, eles já estão mortos, acho que não há perigo então...

Os ignorando, me voltei para Bella que ainda não tinha me respondida, ela olhava consternada para Carlisle, que ainda tinha a boca aberta. Esme deu outra cotovelada nele.

- Carl, ele só está curioso. – o Doutor pigarreou.

- Eu a via como uma criança, Edward. Eu nunca... er tive mais do que sentimentos paternais por Bella.

- Bom mesmo!

- Edward?! – Bella guinchou de novo, mas dessa vez, até o Doutor riu.

- Não se preocupe Edward, nenhum de nós tem sentimentos carnais por Bella. Nós a amamos como família e só.

- Ok. Isso é legal! Muito legal mesmo que vocês sejam como uma família, mesmo não sendo nem parentes.

- Em meu coração, eles são meus filhos. – Esme falou e sorri.

Ela é tão legal, tão meiga.

A mãe dos sonhos.

- E como são os seus pais, Edward? – Alice falou pela primeira vez, depois de algum tempo.

- Ah são ótimos. A minha mãe é um pouco avoada, sabe? Ela é mais do tipo criança do que adulta, por assim dizer, ela casou recentemente com Phil... Foi a partir daí que eu resolvi vir morar com o meu velho.

- Chefe Swan é um grande homem. – Carlisle falou e assenti.

- Ele é ótimo. Bem tranqüilo e na dele.

- E a Sra. Gertrudes? – Alice falou de repente, então as minhas bochechas coraram.

- Quem é essa? A sua avó? – Esme perguntou com um sorriso e corei mais.

- Na verdade, é a minha caminhonete... – dessa vez, foi à boca dela que caiu aberta.

**Poxa! Pelo jeito, eu iria deixar a família toda em choque hoje!**

**EITA!**

* * *

**N/B** - Eu já estou... e vocês?

Tuca


	104. Chapter 104

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**104...**_

- Você é uma figura cara! – Emmett falou gargalhando. – Tá super aprovado Bellinha. – ele piscou para Bella que rolou os olhos.

- Aprovado?

- É besteira de Emmett. Ele queria dar uma de irmão mais velho, para ver se você era digno de mim.

Sorri abertamente.

- Obrigado por me aprovar.

- Faça a nossa Bellinha feliz, que tá tranquilo!

Isso será fácil!

- Edward, está com fome? – Esme falou de repente, acho que já devia ter saído do seu estupor.

- Claro que eu poderia comer, mas como eu não bebo sangue, eu vou ter que recusar. – Jasper riu.

- Ela iria te oferecer comida.

- Ah comida? Então, eu aceito sim!

Só esperava que ela tivesse comprado pronto o que ela fosse me oferecer. Duvidava que um vampiro pudesse cozinhar. Na verdade, era até estranho pensar naquilo, um vampiro de avental fazendo um bolo, por exemplo... Bizarro.

Ri de meus pensamentos.

- Qual a graça? – Bella estava deitada em meu ombro novamente.

- Nada, ué... Então o que tem para comer? – já fui logo disfarçando.

- Esme fez um bolo, eu acho.

- Ela cozinhou? – perguntei para ter certeza e ela assentiu.

Merda!

Eu deveria ter recusado.

Mas ao ver o sorriso de satisfação de Esme, eu fiquei quieto, ela saiu da sala, imagino que indo para a cozinha.

Pouco depois, ela voltou com um pedaço enorme de bolo de chocolate. A aparência era até boa, agradeci e comi um naco.

Jesus! É bom!

Parece que vampiros sabem cozinhar.

- O que achou?

- É delicioso. Você mesmo quem fez? – ela sorriu abertamente.

- Sim. Eu vejo receitas direto, mas não tenho ninguém com quem testá-las. – pareceu meio triste, mas se fosse por mim, não seria por muito tempo.

- Pode testar comigo! – me ofereci já mordendo outro grande naco e gemendo de apreciação.

Tão bom... Huumm...

Reparei que todos me olhavam e corei.

Será que eles queriam um pedaço também?

- Vocês querem?

- Não gostamos de comida humana, Edward. – Bella me lembrou.

- Sim, mas não param de olhar para mim, achei que queriam dar uma mordidinha.

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca me desesperei!

- No bolo viu? Não em mim...

**Oras! Era bom deixar claro que eu não estava me oferecendo para o lanche conjunto deles...**


	105. Chapter 105

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**105...**_

- Não queremos bolo Edward, e nem a você, fique tranquilo! – Alice piscou e fiquei mais aliviado.

Enquanto devorava o meu bolo dos deuses, eles começaram a conversar. Foi até bom, pois aquilo tirou um pouco da atenção de cima de mim e relaxei.

Emmett ligou a TV em um canal de esportes, Jasper assistia a um jogo com ele.

Enquanto isso, Esme e Carlisle conversavam sobre algo do hospital em que ele trabalhava. Bella e Alice falavam sobre uma aula que tinham na mesma turma.

Foi legal, me senti parte da família.

Ao terminar me levantei.

- Aonde vai?

- Deixar isso na cozinha.

- Ok. – ela me indicou a cozinha.

Ao chegar à cozinha, fiquei de boca aberta.

Era uma cozinha digna dos programas de culinária que a minha mãe assistia... Tá, tá bom, que eu assistia. Hey, em minha defesa, a minha mãe não sabia nem fritar um ovo, ou eu aprendia ou morria de fome.

A cozinha era toda branca, possuía aparelhos modernos e brilhantes.

Levei o meu prato até a pia e já lavei, sequei as mãos nos jeans e já ia voltar quando Jasper entrou na cozinha.

- Hey!

- Ah, oi! Alice me mandou ver se você quer algo para beber.

- Hmmm, ok. O que tem? – ele sorriu e foi até a geladeira.

- Temos coca, água e suco.

- Coca, tá bom! – ele me entregou uma latinha e o fitei ansiosamente.

Era agora...

Aquela seria a minha melhor chance de perguntar, bem, era melhor mesmo eu já ir criando laços de amizade com ele, antes de ser tão direto, né?

- Então, Jasper... Como tem passado? – ele pareceu um tanto confuso.

- Bem!? Eu acho...

- Você não sabe? – ele riu.

- Estou bem.

- Legal, e a vida? – cara, isso foi horrível.

- Está boa. E a sua?

- Muito boa! Eu namoro uma vampira linda, o pai dela me deu permissão para casar com ela. Só preciso arrumar um trabalho para comprar um anel.

- Ainda não comprou o anel? – torci o nariz.

- Não. Tipo, não achava que ela iria me aceitar, né? Mas agora, eu preciso de um.

- Mas fez o pedido sem o anel?

- É que foi meio de impulso. Assim que eu vi Bella, eu sabia, eu teria que casar com ela... Coisa predestinada, se é que me entende!

- Me senti assim quando vi Alice, também.

- É?

- Sim, eu... Bem, não estava no meu melhor, mas quando a conheci, ela me trouxe de volta a esperança. Mostrou-me uma nova vida com os Cullen, e uma nova vida para mim mesmo, com ela sempre ao meu lado.

Que romântico...

- Isso é maneiro. Você já a pediu em casamento? – ele riu.

- Na verdade, já somos casados há algumas décadas.

- Eita! Você não brinca em serviço, hein?

- Eu não poderia deixá-la escapar.

Esse era dos meus! Quando se encontra uma mulher bonita e a quem se ama, se agarra logo, antes que ela mude de idéia.

Uma leve brisa passou por nos e Jasper ficou rígido.

- Eu tenho que ir... – ele falou sério, eu me apressei em parar bem a sua frente.

- Espere! Eu... huh, posso te pedir um conselho? – ele ainda parecia tenso, mas assentiu.

**Ok era agora! Nós já tínhamos criado laços de amizade suficiente...**


	106. Chapter 106

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**106...**_

Respirei algumas vezes e comecei, seja o que Deus quiser...

- Hmmm, sabe eu, er... tipo...nunca, bem eu sou... _virgem_. – sussurrei a última parte, ele arregalou os olhos.

- Sim? – a sua tensão pareceu diminuir, ele parecia um tanto quanto curioso agora.

- E Bella também é...

- Entendo.

- Que bom! Então, eu estava pensando, tipo, você como uma cara, bem que poderia me dar uns conselhos.

- Sobre sexo?

- Sim. – a sua boca caiu aberta e bufei. – Você poderia?

- Só por curiosidade. Por que eu?

- Bem, porque Alice é muito feliz. Quero que Bella seja feliz também.

- Acho que não entendi... O que a felicidade de Alice tem a ver com sexo?

Rolei os olhos.

- Bem, não sou nenhum expert, mas quando o cara manda bem na cama, a sua mulher é feliz e alegre, quando não, ela é amarga e taciturna. – ele abriu e fechou a boca e em seguida riu.

- Lógica interessante.

- Sim. E pela alegria constante de sua mulher, você deve mandar bem, hein? – movi as sobrancelhas, ele gargalhou.

- Ai meu Deus!

- O quê?

- Acho que deveria pedir conselhos a Emmett. – torci o nariz.

- Emmett!? Mas ele deve ser ruim de cama pra caramba!

- Edward não... – Jasper começou olhando nervosamente para trás, mas o ignorei e continuei.

- Tipo, já olhou para Rosalie? Ela está sempre mal humorada e de cara feia. Cá entre nós, acho que ele não dá conta do serviço muito bem...

Ouvi o mo barulhão, Jasper gemeu.

- Foda-se!

- O que houve?

Bella entrou correndo na cozinha, ficando na minha frente.

- Bella... – antes que eu perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, Emmett entrou com Alice em cima dele, ele parecia bravo.

- Fique sabendo que eu mando MUITO BEM!– rosnou e os meus olhos se arregalaram.

Caracas, ele ouviu?

- Emmett se controle. – Alice guinchava em cima dele.

Porra, ela ouviu também?

Carlisle e Esme chegaram tentando impedir Emmett de andar mais um pouco em minha direção.

VIXI! Todo mundo ouviu?

- Bella, o que está havendo?

- Edward, esqueceu que os vampiros têm boa audição?

Foda-se! Esqueci!

- Eita, toda a sua família sabe que somos virgens? – gemi tampando o rosto.

**Teria como ficar pior? DROGA!**

* * *

**N/A: Será que Emmett vai matar o Edward Oo**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B – Gente, tipo sério... Paulinha é mesmo GENIAL!**

Tuca...


	107. Chapter 107

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**107...**_

- O que está acontecendo? – a irmã de Bella, Rosalie entrou na cozinha olhando entre todos e grunhi.

Sim tinha!

- Rosie, ele disse que eu mando mal na cama... – Emmett apontou para mim e eu me escondi atrás de Bella.

Droga ela é pequena! Tentei me curvar um pouco quando a loira olhou para mim.

- Do que você está falando? Alice?

- Edward acha que Jasper é melhor em sexo do que Emmett. – ela falou de cima de Emmett que fez um bico engraçado.

- E a culpa é sua Rosie!

- Minha? – a loira parecia cada vez mais confusa.

- Sim! Custa dar um sorrisinho de vez em quando? Ai meu Deus, será que todo mundo pensa que eu fodo mal? – ele lamuriou, Carlisle rolou os olhos.

- Emmett, ninguém pensa isso.

- Devem pensar sim! Até Esme, sorri mais...

- Verdade! O seu pai deve mandar bem também, Bella. – sussurrei e ouvi Emmett rosnando.

Merda de boca grande!

- Emmett de que porra você está falando? – Rosalie grunhiu indo até ele.

- Ele disse que Jasper é melhor em sexo, porque Alice está sempre feliz. Jasper disse que Edward deveria pedir conselhos para mim, mas ele disse que não, já que eu devo ser ruim de cama, pois a minha mulher tá sempre mal humorada... – olhou acusadoramente para ela.

A boca da loira abria e fechava. Eu hein! Que família esquisita!

- Eu... ah...

- Quer saber? Vamos para o quarto. E você só vai sair de lá quando estiver saltitando de alegria.

Alice saiu de cima dele, e antes que qualquer um de nós, ou até mesmo Rosalie reagisse, ele a pegou, jogou sobre os ombros e saiu da cozinha. Ficamos olhando de boca aberta para onde eles tinham ido.

- Então Esme, eu poderia levar um pedaço de bolo para o meu pai? – todos me olharam e forcei um sorriso amigo...

Como se nada do que aconteceu fosse culpa minha**. **

**Nada melhor do que se fazer de tonto nessas horas.**

* * *

N/B**- Socoooorrrrooooo! Tô morrendo aqui! Ajudem-me, não consigo parar de rir! Isso vale muitos comments, não é pervas?**

**Tuca...**


	108. Chapter 108

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**108...**_

Dr. Cullen, deu uma cotovelada em Esme, quando ela ficou tempo demais me encarando de boca aberta. Ela o olhou feio e em seguida de volta para mim com um sorriso carinhoso.

- É claro querido. Na verdade, pode levar o bolo todo.

- Valeu, pai vai adorar! – ela foi embalar o bolo para mim e olhei em volta.

Todos me olhavam e forcei um sorriso.

- O quê?

- Nada amor. Acho melhor te levar para casa, antes que arrume mais confusão.

- Ah, ok! – ela começou a me puxar pela sala, porém parei... – Mas amor, Jasper ainda nem me deu os conselhos e tal...

- Para que você quer os conselhos? – Carlisle estreitou os olhos para mim e só agora percebi que estava pedindo conselhos para transar com a filhinha dele.

- Nenhum motivo escuso ou pervo senhor, simples curiosidade. – me apressei em dizer, Esme deu uma tapa nele.

- Pare Carl! Aqui querido. – ela me entregou o bolo.

- Obrigada Esme.

- Foi um prazer, espero que volte mais vezes para nos visitar. Que tal um jantar da próxima vez?

- Claro, vai ser ótimo! Se a senhora prometer cozinhar de novo, é claro!

- Eu irei! Só me diga o que mais gosta de comer que eu farei!

- Eu como de tudo... – dei de ombros.

- Então farei um pouco de tudo.

Exatamente como uma mãe deve ser.

Dei o bolo para Bella e abracei Esme.

- Obrigada por me receber. Quando eu contar ao pai sobre a condição vampírica de vocês, eu o trarei para vir comer aqui, também!

**- NÃO!** – praticamente todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O quê?

- Não pode dizer ao seu pai. – Bella se apressou em explicar.

- Por quê? Ele vai se assustar no começo, mas vai entender. Afinal, eu vou ser um vampiro também.

Agora, todos pareciam ter ficado de boca aberta.

**O que eu disse de errado, dessa vez?**

* * *

N/B – **Eu até tento, mas não dá... DESISTO! Não quero mais compreender, já aprendi a AMARWARD... Vamos comentar? Quem sabe ELA não posta mais um hoje...**

**Tuca...**


	109. Chapter 109

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**109...**_

- Humpf! Edward eu já disse que você não será um vampiro! – Bella foi a primeira a se recuperar.

- Quer ser como nós? – Esme perguntou.

- Quem vai te transformar? – Carlisle completou.

- Bella, ué! E sim Esme, claro que eu quero, para ser parte da família.

- Edward, você não vai ser um vampiro!

- Ele seria ótimo como vampiro, Bella. – Alice se intrometeu.

- Não!

- Bella eu vou sim... Afinal, eu não posso te deixar viúva. – Jasper riu.

- Verdade, Bella. Humanos morrem...

- Eu sei disso Jasper. Mas eu não vou condená-lo...

- Eu a condenei, Isabella? – Carlisle a olhou preocupado.

- Não pai... Era diferente, eu estava morrendo. Edward está perfeitamente bem...

- Então, se eu estiver morrendo, vai me transformar?

- Não, quer dizer sim...

- Mas então, você estaria me condenando do mesmo jeito, não é? Já que no fim, acabaria me transformando... – ela torceu o nariz.

- Ele te pegou nessa, Bella. – Alice riu.

- Alice, se não vai ajudar, não atrapalhe! Edward, eu já lhe disse, ser vampiro não é fácil. Eu... – ela olhou para a família pedindo ajuda, todos olharam para longe a fazendo bufar.

- Bella, eu sei que não é fácil, mas eu quero estar com você, para sempre. – ela me olhou e sorriu fracamente.

- Também quero estar com você, sempre.

- Então, já está decidido! Eu serei um vampiro!

- O quê? Não!

- Mas disse que quer ficar comigo para sempre...

- Bem sim, mas não você como um vampiro.

- Então, como o quê?

- Como humano.

- Mas aí eu vou morrer um dia...

- Edward, não importa quanto tempo você viva, contanto que eu possa ficar com você o tempo que for...

Oh! Isso foi romântico.

Ela me ama tanto, pobrezinha.

Mas ela que pense que eu vá desistir!

**Edward Swan será um vampiro! Bella, querendo ou não!**

* * *

N/B **– Eitaaaaaaa... Para o alto e além!**

**Tuca...**


	110. Chapter 110

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**110...**_

- Quer saber? Chega desse assunto. Vamos, vou te levar em casa.

- Ok! – sorri dando mais um forte abraço em Esme e outro em Alice. Apertei a mão de Carlisle, depois a de Jasper. Na hora em que me despedir de Jasper, sussurrei...

- Podemos ter aquela conversa depois? – pisquei, e ele riu.

- Claro Edward. Podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar neutro.

- Ah, já sei. Você pode ir a minha casa e teremos uma noite de caras.

- Noite de caras?

- É, jogar vídeo game, beber cerveja, falar de mulher... Essas coisas...

- Beber cerveja? – Carlisle perguntou e grunhi.

- Não que eu beba senhor, por que eu não bebo! Eu nem gosto, na verdade acho o gosto repulsivo. – me apressei em dizer, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Porcaria! Melhor ir antes que fale mais merdas.

- Emmett pode ir também? – Jasper ofereceu e hesitei.

- Ele ainda vai querer me matar?

- Não se preocupe Edward, Emmett é péssimo para guardar rancor.

- Ok, ele pode vir.

- Então vamos marcar a tal noite de caras.

- Legal.

Dei mais um tchau para todos e Bella me arrastou para fora. Assim que estávamos dentro da Sra. Gertrudes, Bella dirigindo e eu segurando o meu bolo, suspirei...

- Até que não foi tão mal, né? – ela me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Fala sério?

- Bem, eu ganhei um bolo, e sua mãe me ama. Eu considero um bom dia. – ela riu.

- Esme o adorou mesmo.

- Ela é ótima. Exatamente como uma mãe deve ser.

- Realmente ela é.

- Gostou dos meus irmãos?

- Jasper é legal. Emmett ainda me assusta um pouco.

- Por ele ser tão grande?

- Sim. Não gostaria de irritar um cara daquele tamanho.

- E foi justamente o que fez hoje...

- Eu me esqueci da coisa da audição. – confessei, ela rolou os olhos.

- Tente não se esquecer... Ainda mais quando estiver em casa.

- Vou tentar! Mas agora temos um problema.

- Qual?

- O seu pai pensa que eu sou um bêbado inveterado, além de um depravado safado que quer tirar a sua honra...

Bella riu, mas eu não via graça alguma.

**Precisava de um bom plano para conquistar o sogrão!**


	111. Chapter 111

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**111...**_

Ao chegarmos a minha casa, sorri ao ver que a viatura não estava na garagem, então pai não havia chegado ainda.

Bom, muito bom...

Entramos, e levei o bolo para geladeira, comeria outro pedaço mais tarde.

Agora, eu tinha outras coisas em mente...

- Então, meu pai não está em casa.

- O que tem?

- Lembra-se de uma certa promessa que me fez... – movi as sobrancelhas, ela mordeu os lábios baixando os olhos na sua coisa fofa de corar vampírico.

- Ah, eu lembro...

- Ótimo!

Agarrei a sua mão e comecei a levá-la para cima, ao chegarmos ao meu quarto, arranquei a camisa a jogando longe e já comecei a tentar tirar a dela, Bella agarrou as minhas mãos.

- Edward, calma!

- Mas você disse...

- Eu sei, mas você vai se machucar se continuar tão afoito.

- Ah ok, desculpe... – ela sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço, abaixei a cabeça para beijá-la.

Seus lábios macios tocaram os meus e gemi, abraçando a sua cintura bem apertado.

Bella aprofundou o beijo, enroscando a sua língua na minha, nos movemos sem afastar as nossas bocas, fomos em direção à cama, ia deitar sobre ela, mas ela foi mais rápida e me empurrou, acabei deitado com ela em cima de mim.

Eita coisa boa!

Ela se sentou sobre o meu pau que já estava em ponto de bala, ela sorria maliciosa, e eu sorri acariciando os seus quadris. Abri a boca para falar algo, mas fechei prendendo a respiração, quando de repente, Bella pegou à barra da camiseta que ela vestia e a tirou.

Meu ar faltou ao ver os seus seios maravilhosos.

**Não morra agora Edward, não morra agora...**

* * *

N/B – **Não chegue agora Charles, Não chegue agora... OREMOS!**

**Tuca!**


	112. Chapter 112

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**112...**_

Hesitante, eu ergui as mãos e os agarrei. Bella gemeu prazerosamente, as suas mãos espalmaram o meu peito com precisão.

Foda-se! Pooorrrraaa...

Eu estava pegando nos peitos dela.

E os vendo dessa vez, o que era ainda melhor.

Engolindo em seco, os massageei os sentindo pesados em minhas mãos, eu rocei os bicos com os polegares, e olhei encantado, os vendo ficar duros, lambi os lábios querendo colocá-los na boca.

Será que ela deixaria?

- No que está pensando? – Bella sussurrou, a sua voz rouca e baixa fez o meu pau pulsar em baixo dela.

- Em lamber os seus peitos... – falei sem pensar, ela gemeu baixinho, parece que dessa vez falei a coisa certa.

Ela me encarou, mordendo os seus lábios vermelhos, se arrastou um pouco mais para frente, sentando em meu estomago, já ia perguntar o que ela pretendia, quando ela se curvou em minha direção e os seus seios ficaram bem rentes a minha cara.

Isso...

Deslizei as minhas mãos por sua pele fria, indo para as suas costas, Bella estremeceu e suspirou, se contorcendo em cima de mim, pena que ela não estava mais em cima do meu pau.

Lambendo os lábios, ergui a cabeça e tomei um mamilo na boca e o chupei, Bella arfou.

- Oh...

- Isso é bom? – sussurrei me afastando um pouco.

- Muito... muito bom...

Satisfeito comigo mesmo, fiz a mesma coisa com o outro mamilo, o seu biquinho era geladinho, mas era muiiiito bom. Eu fiquei brincando com a minha língua naquele paraíso particular... Só meu...

Bella se contorcia e gemia em cima de mim. E eu estava começando a ficar muito excitado, já precisando de algum atrito.

Comecei a me sentar, ela deslizou voltando a ficar sobre o meu pau que estava explodindo de tão duro, ela me olhou confusa, mas só sorri e voltei a beijar os seus seios, pois naquela posição eu poderia ter um pouco mais ação também.

Quando a minha boca tocou o seu mamilo, arquei os meus quadris, esfregando o meu pau contra ela. Bella arfou! As suas mãos se encaminhando direto para a minha nuca, as minhas foram parar na bunda dela e a apertei.

- Deus Edward... – gemeu puxando um pouco mais forte o meu cabelo, eu sorri contra os seus seios.

Chupei um bico e lambi, mordisquei, depois fiz o mesmo com o outro, isso sem nunca deixar de empurrar o meu pau, duro feito pedra, para cima, contra a sua entrada, ao contrário do que eu li, ou já vi em filmes, Bella não era quente ali, eu podia sentir o frio, mas isso não desanimou em nada o meu pau carente.

Sentindo a minha necessidade, Bella começou a se mover, para frente e para trás, finalmente me dando o atrito que tanto eu desejava e parecia que ela também, pois gemeu alto... Apertei a sua bunda a ajudando a se mover... Foda-se! Eu iria vir em breve.

O meu pau já pulsava e as minhas bolas estavam a ponto de explodir. Bella começou a se mover mais e mais rápido em cima de mim... Já meio fora de órbita, subi as mãos abraçando o seu corpo e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando a sua pele fria, mas macia. Ela arfou e se moveu mais rápido, ambos gememos alto, quando eu vim em minhas calças.

**Porrrraaaaa...**

Cai para trás arfante e Bella caiu sobre mim, os seus lábios escovaram contra o meu peito, eu afastei o seu cabelo para poder ver o seu rosto.

Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso satisfação e eu sorri abertamente.

**Parece que eu não fui o único a vir...**

* * *

**N/A: Ow 112 cap, e finalmente rolou kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Demorou, mas aconteceu uma pervisse kkkk**

**As pervas dizem Amém :p**

**Amandoo os comentssss**

**bjss.**

**.**

**N/B – Aiai... Depois de séculos e séculos, finalmente AMÉM! Quer dizer, ainda não foi à coisa de "fato", mas tá no caminho... Afinal, ele ainda nem conversou com Jasper, né? E POVO a "oração" deu certo o CHARLES não veio... AINDA...**

**Meninas obrigada pelo COMMENTS tão amáveis a DIVA e alguns até se estendendo a mim... Uebbbbbaaaa... MERCI!**

**TUCA**


	113. Chapter 113

**Notas da Autora:**

**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**Obs.**100% Beward

**Obs.** É uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

113...

Depois de um tempo, eu tive que ir ao banheiro limpar a minha, er bagunça. Acabei tomando um banho rápido e voltei para o quarto usando uma calça de flanela e sem camisa, já estava acostumado com o tempo de Forks agora, então não sentia tanto frio o tempo todo.  
Ao entrar no quarto secando o cabelo, sorri ao ver Bella deitada, infelizmente vestida em sua blusa novamente.  
- Podia ter ficado sem blusa, né? – ela riu e sentou.  
- Eu quero conversar com você e sei que se ficasse sem blusa, a sua atenção em mim seria zero.  
- Isso é mentira! Eu iria prestar muita atenção em você... – pisquei, ela rolou os olhos.  
- Quero que preste atenção em meu rosto, não nos meus peitos.  
- Eu posso fazer os dois... – sentei na cama ao seu lado.  
- Bem, quem sabe depois, você não me convença a tirá-la novamente, hum? – mordeu o lábio baixando os olhos, na sua coisa bonitinha de corar, sorrindo e beijei a sua bochecha.  
- Ok. Então do que quer falar?  
- Do que fizemos...  
- Foi bom! – falei sorrindo com a lembrança, ela riu.  
- Sim foi... – ela suspirou lindamente - Eu... eu realmente gostei.  
- Eu também! E espero que façamos de novo, em breve, sem as calças da próxima vez. – ela mordeu o lábio antes de me encarar.  
- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Edward.  
- Por quê? É uma ótima idéia!  
Ela endoidou?  
- Porque, como eu já te disse, eu posso perder o controle.  
- Mas você não perdeu, ou perdeu?  
- Não, eu estava no controle, porém o que fizemos foi uma brincadeira mais leve, se formos mais longe, talvez seja pior e eu venha a perder... Eu temo por você...  
- Hmmm... É, parece que teremos mesmo que falar com a sua família.  
- Teremos?  
- Sim. Eu falo com Jasper e você com Alice. – decidi já planejando marcar o mais rápido possível a noite dos caras.  
Talvez Bella devesse fazer uma noite das garotas com as suas irmãs. Assim teríamos muitos conselhos, se bem que duvidava muito que Rosalie fosse de grande ajuda...  
Pobrezinha, ter um namorado que manda mal na cama, deve ser muito triste.  
Talvez, Jasper pudesse dar uns conselhos para Emmett também.

* * *

**N/A: Pervas reparei nos coments que vocês pensam muito na coisa da virgindade e se o Edward vai ser capaz de romper o himen da Bella e se ele vai voltar por causa da coisa de vampiro que não muda. **

**Eu vou encarar assim, quando chegar a hora Edward vai conseguir.**

**Afinal pelo que eu entedo Alice era virgem e o Jazz conseguiu ne kkkkkkkkk**

**.**

**N/B - PUTZ! "Semnoçãoward" em ação e puro tesão...**  
**TUCA**


	114. Chapter 114

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**114...**_

- O que você está mirabolando nessa sua cabecinha, hein? – Bella cutucou a minha testa e ri.

- Planejando fazer a noite dos caras o mais rápido possível.

- Essa sim, será uma noite interessante...

- E você, bem que poderia fazer uma noite das meninas com as suas irmãs e já ir pegando uns conselhos com Alice.

- E Rosalie?

- Duvido que ela possa oferecer muitos conselhos úteis para você... – Bella riu.

- Edward, embora isso seja engraçado, na verdade, Emmett manda bem na cama. – estreitei os olhos para ela.

- E como sabe? – Bella rolou os olhos.

- Super audição... Dá para ouvir quando os dois estão juntos, sem contar que Emmett já quebrou uma casa.

- Fazendo sexo? – ela assentiu.

Eita! Será que o cara mandava bem mesmo, no final das contas? Talvez, mas eu ainda tinha lá as minhas dúvidas...

- Hmmm, interessante. Mas ainda acho que Jasper é o mais indicado para nos ajudar e aconselhar.

- Se você diz, espero que a sua noite de caras seja divertida.

- Espero também... Pena que não posso oferecer nada para eles comerem, né?

- O que se come nessas noites de caras?

- Ah porcarias! Sabe, tipo hambúrgueres, pipoca, salgadinhos e refrigerantes. A única coisa para eles morderem serei eu, mas infelizmente eu não estarei nas indicações do cardápio.

Já fui logo deixando claro, para que não houvesse enganos.

Bella riu e beijou a minha bochecha com carinho.

- Eu vou deixar isso avisado para eles.

**Ainda bem, assim eles já vinham bem alimentados de casa.**

* * *

N/B – **Pois é...**

TUCA


	115. Chapter 115

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**115...**_

Infelizmente o pai chegou, então não consegui convencer Bella a tirar a camisa novamente. Uma pena...

Minha barriga roncou, também, então me lembrei do bolo que Esme fez e desci para comer um naco, antes que o pai comesse tudo.

Ao chegar à cozinha, pai lavava as mãos.

- Oi pai.

- Noite Edward, teve um bom domingo?

- Foi muito bom, conheci a família de Bella. – ele se virou para mim secando as mãos nos jeans.

- Sério? E como foi?

Hmmm, como explicar essa tarde para ele sem chocá-lo?

- Esme me adora! – falei a melhor parte do dia, ele riu.

- Só ela?

- Bem, os outros foram legais, mas acho que o Doutor num foi muito com a minha cara não...

- Por quê?

- Bem, tirando a parte em que ele hesitou muito quando eu pedi a benção dele para me casar com Bella, eu tive a vaga impressão de que ele teria a mais absoluta certeza de que eu tenho a intenção de desvirtuar a menininha dele...

- Espera, você vai se casar?

- Não agora né? Mas em breve... Falando nisso, eu preciso arrumar um trabalho para comprar o anel.

- Filho, não é muito cedo?

- Pai, já olhou para Bella, se eu não for rápido a perderei, e tipo, eu não quero que isso aconteça... – ele riu.

- Embora eu não deva incentivar as suas loucuras, palavras de sua mãe quando você veio para cá, eu vou te dar o anel de sua avó.

- Anel? Do quê?

- De noivado... É um anel antigo e bonito, de ouro com uma pedra opala.

- E por que só agora tô sabendo do anel? – exigi meio indignado, já poderia ter pedido Bella em casamento com todo o apetrecho exigido, tipo, oficializar a coisa com tradição e classe...

...e com anel, é claro!

Seriamos noivos em vez de só namorados.

- Bem, como eu iria saber que você andava pedindo garotas em casamento? – ele resmungou e concordei.

Tá certo! Eu deveria ter contado para ele.

- Na próxima te deixo por dentro, ok?

- Bom. Agora, há algo mais que queira me contar?

Olhei para o alto, eu precisava contar que Bella estava no meu quarto?

Não, algumas coisas era bem melhor o pai não saber mesmo.

- Eu trouxe um bolo que Esme fez para mim, tá muito bom!

- Oba, bolo! – ele sorriu esfregando a barriga e sorrindo, fui até a geladeira.

Enquanto dividíamos o bolo, eu só conseguia pensar em como propor a ela...

Eu já tinha o anel, agora era só pensar numa forma bem foda de fazer o pedido.

**Bella nem saberia o que a atingiu.**


	116. Chapter 116

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**116...**_

Depois de encher a pança, subi... Parei antes no banheiro para escovar os dentes e voltei para o quarto, Bella lia uma de minhas revistas em quadrinhos, enquanto estava esparramada em minha cama.

Tirei os chinelos e as calças, sim eu estava tentando seduzir a minha namorada e futura noiva oficial. Subi na cama, só de cuecas, e já a percebi me olhando de canto de olho, coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça e fiquei olhando para o teto.

- Já está com sono?

- Não muito. – murmurei, balançando os pés.

- Eu não vou tirar a camisa...

- Tudo bem! – ouvi a sua risadinha e em seguida ela estava sentada em cima de mim.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Eu? Nada ué... – dei de ombros e continuei quietinho, ela sorriu e passou as mãos pelo meu peito.

- Você é bonito. – sussurrou e corei um pouco.

- Hmmm obrigado! Mas bonito é algo que se diz a uma menina, Bella.

- Ah ok, você é gostoso... – ela moveu as sobrancelhas em desafio.

- Melhor, muito melhor... – ela riu, deitou sobre mim e beijou a minha garganta.

- Poderia ficar te olhando para sempre., sabia?

- Você vai, logo que me transformar.

- Não vou te transformar.

- Vai sim.

- Não vou!

- Vai! Uma hora você vai! Acredite em mim...

- Por que está tão confiante? – torceu o nariz e a abracei.

- Porque você me ama e não pode viver sem mim. – sorri e ela rolou os olhos.

- Você é muito presunçoso.

- Sou realista. Eu sei que não posso viver sem você.

- Então, se você fosse o vampiro da relação, me transformaria?

- Claro! Para não te perder nunca...

- E se no futuro, bem, e se eu ficasse brava com você, com raiva por ter me condenado a viver eternamente?

Era disso que ela tinha medo?

Aff!

Pobre vampira iludida, eu nunca teria raiva dela.

- Isso nunca aconteceria.

- Nunca?

- Claro que não, é impossível eu te odiar, ou ter raiva de você. Eu te amo Bella.

- Os humanos mudam os seus sentimentos, às vezes... – sussurrou deitando a cabeça bem sobre o meu coração.

- Bem, os meus não vão mudar.

- Diz isso agora...

- O que eu preciso fazer para você acreditar? – sussurrei mais para mim mesmo, mas ela respondeu mesmo assim.

- Acho que só o tempo dirá...

**Bem, espero que não demore muito tempo ainda, afinal, eu quero parecer o namorado dela e não o AVÔ!**

* * *

**N/B**- PUTZ! Boa, muito boa!

TUCA...


	117. Chapter 117

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**117...**_

Depois de um tempo deitados, eu finalmente bocejei, Bella puxou as cobertas para nos cobrir, mas a mim do que a ela, né? Uma pena... Eu não podia mais tentá-la com toda a minha gostosura...

Mas haveria outras chances em um futuro próximo... Quem sabe amanhã depois da Escola, hum?

- Boa noite... – ela beijou os meus lábios rapidamente, mas antes de dormir, eu precisava fazer uma pergunta urgente.

- Hey, amanhã na Escola, er, eu ainda posso te BEIJAR, né? Ou vamos voltar aos beijinhos castos? – ela sorriu.

- Pode me beijar sempre que quiser, Edward.

- Bom, muito bom! – murmurei fechando os olhos, dando mais um enorme bocejo.

Bella me abraçou e com ela apertada contra mim, eu dormi super rápido.

Acordei, na manhã seguinte, com o som irritante do despertador e sozinho.

Olhei em volta e nem sinal de Bella.

Será que ela tinha ido?

Olhei para a hora, e compreendi que precisava me vestir.

Depois de arrumado e alimentado, peguei a minha mochila e fui para fora, parando abruptadamente ao ver Bella recostada em seu carro.

- Bom dia!

- Olá... – me aproximei dela e fui a puxado para um beijo.

Isso que é jeito bom de começar o dia.

Aprofundei o beijo, enroscando a minha língua na dela, Bella gemeu em minha boca, me abraçando pela cintura, agarrei os seus quadris a colando mais ainda a mim, mas infelizmente, respirar é necessário e quando a minha cabeça já estava começando a girar, me afastei respirando forte.

- Tudo bem?

- Você literalmente me tira o ar, mulher. – ela riu e me estendeu umas chaves.

- Quer dirigir o Sr. Masen?

- Eu posso?

- Claro! – peguei as chaves de sua mão e dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Bella riu, abri a porta para ela, corri para o lado do motorista, deixando a minha mochila no banco de trás, sentei na frente e liguei o carro.

O motor não fez nenhum pio, eu sorri enquanto dirigia.

Isso é que é um carro de verdade!

**Só não poderia deixar a Sra. Gertrudes ouvir isso, né? Não queria magoar a "véia". Ela é idosa, mas faz parte da família.**

* * *

**N/B:** Nossa, me apaixoward novamente, que meigo!

Tuca...


	118. Chapter 118

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**118...**_

Ao chegarmos a Escola, estacionei bem na vaga em que sempre deixava a Sra. Gertrudes, saí do carro e corri para abrir a porta para Bella... Sem me conter, abracei-a e beijei a sua boca vermelhinha e gelada, ela suspirou contra os meus lábios me abraçando pelos ombros.

Quando me afastei sorri e Bella fez a coisa de corar vampírico. Tão fofa...

- Obrigado por me deixar dirigir.

- Tudo bem, sempre que quiser. – dei outro beijo nela, um estalar rápido e peguei as suas mãos delicadas e geladas.

- Qual a sua primeira aula? – caminhamos pelos armários passando primeiro no dela, e em seguida, indo para o meu.

Peguei as minhas coisas e a acompanhei a sua primeira aula, que seria a de Biologia. Ao deixar Bella na porta de sua sala, me despedi com outro beijo e corri para a minha classe.

Ao entrar, me sentei ao lado de Mike, ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Cara, você tá mesmo pegando a Cullen, hein? – rolei os olhos.

- Sim, estamos namorando.

- Você é o CARA!

- Eu sei... Mas por quê? – ele riu.

- Não faz idéia de quantos caras deram em cima dela e ela só os ignorava.

Ah, por isso que bem no primeiro dia em que cheguei, ele disse que ela não namorava.

Olhei para Mike de repente estreitando os olhos.

- Você deu em cima dela? – ele se moveu um pouco desconfortável, mas assentiu.

- Sim, mas ela nem me deu atenção.

Bom mesmo. E era bom ele nem tentar de novo.

**Bella Cullen, em breve, será Bella Swan! Ele já podia tirar o cavalinho da chuva que ela já era minha!**

* * *

**N/B:** Ele nem é "ciumetoward"... nem um pouquinho... EITA!

Tuca


	119. Chapter 119

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**119...**_

O resto das aulas passou rapidamente. Quando eu estava na prática de Educação Física com Mike, ele não parava de reclamar, ele dizia que os seus pais o forçavam a trabalhar na loja de matérias esportivos da família, que ele não tinha tempo para mais nada, que a vida dele era só trabalho e estudo e blá, blá, blá...

- Mas você recebe um salário? – perguntei enquanto dávamos voltas pela quadra, eu estava praticamente morrendo, mas continuei correndo. Pelo menos a superfície era plana e lisa, assim eu não corria o risco de cair.

- Sim... Mas tem muito trabalho para só um. Eles precisam contratar mais alguém.

- Eles tão contratando?

- Por quê? Conhece alguém que queira trabalhar?

- Sim. Eu.

- Bem, eu posso falar com os meus pais...

- Dê o meu pai como referencia. Tipo, quem não contrataria o filho do Chefe de Policia? – dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Bandidos?!

- Sim, mas os seus pais são honestos, né?

- E como! – resmungou e ri.

Bem, eu já tinha o anel, e agora um trabalho.

Já poderia economizar e começar a assegurar o meu futuro com Bella.

Quando o treinador finalmente terminou a aula, eu me joguei no chão respirando com dificuldade. Mike riu.

- Você é muito mole, Swan.

- Sou sedentário, é diferente!

- Venha, vamos tomar banho... A sua namorada deve estar te esperando.

- Eu preciso mesmo? Acho que vou ficar aqui definhando... Se a vir, diga lhe que eu a amo. – ele rolou os olhos e foi para o vestiário.

Pensei em ir, mas eu realmente estava morrendo.

- Quer companhia? – olhei para cima e sorri.

- Jasper, meu amigão. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Já sou amigão?

- Claro, praticamente um irmão. – ele riu e estendeu a mão. Eu aceitei e fiquei de pé com a sua ajuda.

- Você faz essa aula também?

- Sim.

- Como nunca reparei em você? – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto de ficar no fundo.

- Hmmm, entendi! Então, eu preciso tomar um banho.

- Claro... Eu vou te esperar na arquibancada.

- Beleza.

Corri para o banheiro, ou melhor, andei rápido, quer dizer, "andei andando", porque correr não era possível ainda. Deus, eu preciso fazer exercícios mais freqüentemente.

**Era duro admitir, mas eu tô mole mesmo!**

* * *

**N/B** – Hey ED, eu arrumo uma academia para você... Ah, posso ser a sua personal também... Tipo eu olho e você se exercita, que tal? O que acham moçoilas? Será que vai rolar? Comments please? (Ui, que medo da VAMPBELLA... Tomara que ela não descubra...)

TUCA


	120. Chapter 120

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**120...**_

Ao voltar ao ginásio de banho tomado, encontrei Jasper, ele acenou e juntos fomos para o refeitório.

- Você sabe onde está Bella?

- Deve estar na mesa com Alice. Eu disse que o traria em segurança. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Segurança? Haveria algum perigo no caminho?

- Não, mas Bella é super protetora.

Oh que bonitinha! Ela preocupada com o meu bem estar...

- Legal.

Fomos para a fila da comida e peguei um sanduíche e um suco. Jasper pegou algumas coisas que ele não iria comer.

Quando nos afastamos, olhei para o seu prato e falei baixinho.

- Por que pegar a comida se não vai comer?

- Porque seria bem esquisito... Tipo, todos nós sentados à mesa sem comer nada, só parados como estátuas. Não acha?

Ri da imagem.

- Tem razão, seria mesmo bem estranho.

Jasper me levou até uma mesa, lá já estavam Bella e Alice sentadas com os seus respectivos almoços de "mentirinha". Sentei-me ao lado de Bella dando um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e roubando uma de suas batatinhas.

- Hey!

- Como se você fosse comer! Alimente o seu namorado faminto, mulher.. – bajulei me sentando, Alice riu.

- Olá Edward.

- Oi Alice, tendo um bom dia?

- Muito bom na verdade. – vi que ela olhava algo em minha roupa e segui o seu olhar, eu estava com uma camiseta preta, com um morcego desenhado, sabe do Batman, e de jeans.

- O quê?

- A sua roupa é horrível!

- Alice... – Bella começou, mas olhei para a minha roupa novamente.

- Eu estou ótimo.

- Acredite, não está! Você parece um geek.

- Eu meio que sou um geek. – ela fez uma careta.

- Bem, está na hora de deixar de ser! Não quer fazer feio como namorado de Bella, não é? Olhei para Bella me sentindo ansioso.

- Não gosta de como eu me visto?

Tipo, eu sabia que não era nenhum cara fashion, mas sempre gostei do meu visual. Eu amo Bella, mas não vou ficar cheio de frescuras, nem por ela.

A não ser que ela ameace me deixar, aí eu iria ter que fazer uma reforma geral.

**Ah... O que um homem não faz por amor...**

* * *

**N/A: Bella vai deixar Alice fazer uma reforma geral em Edward Oo?**

**.**

**N/B** – Aiaiaiaiai, já quero um assim... E vocês meninas?

**TUCA**


	121. Chapter 121

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**121...**_

- Alice! – Bella resmungou repreendendo a irmã, e em seguida, ela se voltou para mim. – Eu adoro como você se veste. Não ligue para Alice, ela gosta de vestir a todos nós.

-Ah, então não preciso mudar nada?

- Precisa... – Alice começou, mas se calou quando Bella a olhou, ela amuou cruzando os braços.

- Não Edward, eu o adoro exatamente como você é.

Sorri mais animado.

Ufa! Ainda bem, odeio fazer compras.

Já bastava quando eu tinha que acompanhar a minha mãe ao shopping, andando de loja em loja, carregando os seus pacotes. Se fosse por mim, eu entrava na primeira loja em que visse, comprava umas seis camisetas legais, dois jeans e para mim estava bom! Mas ela queria mesmo era bater pernas...

Felizmente, o pai só usa camisa de flanela, então as suas roupas eram rápidas e fáceis de comprar. Nenhum de nós era muito na moda, mas estávamos bem com isso.

Dei algumas mordidas no meu sanduíche, e me voltei para Jasper, ele trucidava um pedaço de pão em seu prato.

- Então, quando podemos marcar a noite dos caras?

- Na sexta?

- Claro, despacho o pai, assim podemos ficar na sala curtindo uns jogos lá.

- Parece divertido.

- Sim! E ainda poderemos falar daquele assunto... – o olhei sugestivamente, Alice riu.

- Como se vocês precisassem de conselhos! – ela olhou maliciosamente para Bella.

- Sério, Alice! Você tem mesmo que ficar de olho em tudo?

- Mas foi você quem pediu.

- Mas não precisa ficar contando, né?

As duas continuaram falando sobre coisas sem sentido e eu me concentrei em meu lanche, simplesmente, as deixei discutir sobre o que quer que fosse.

Estávamos, quer dizer, eu estava quase acabando de comer, quando reparei a ausência tanto de Rosalie quanto de Emmett.

- Cadê Emmett e Rosalie? – perguntei alto para ninguém em particular.

Jasper riu, Bella fez uma careta e Alice suspirou.

- Estávamos saindo para a aula, quando Emmett olhou para Rose e disse, "_você não está feliz ainda, vamos voltar para o quarto_"... – Alice falou fingindo a voz de Emmett, eu até riria, mas eu estava mais para chocado mesmo...

- Eles passaram o fim de semana todo no quarto? – os três assentiram e a minha boca caiu aberta.

EITA, que o cara tinha muita resistência, hein?

**Hmmm, talvez Emmett sacasse das paradas...**


	122. Chapter 122

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_122..._**

O sinal tocou anunciando o fim do almoço, nós começamos a nos despedir, enquanto cada um pegava as suas coisas. Havia sido até divertido comer com os irmãos de Bella.

Só eu comi, né? Mas ainda assim, foi legal.

Meu braço estava em volta dos ombros de Bella, enquanto caminhávamos para a nossa aula juntos, vi algumas pessoas nos olhando e sorri... "_sim, eu sou namorado de Bella Cullen_", pensei entusiasmadamente "_morram de inveja_", quis dizer em voz alta, mas só sorri, o meu sorriso estava praticamente gritando isso.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Bella perguntou ao notar o meu sorriso idiota.

- Nada. Esse é apenas um sorriso de satisfação... – ela riu.

- E, está satisfeito por?

- Por ser o seu namorado, ué. – ela suspirou e me abraçou de lado.

Ao entrarmos na sala, a Professora ainda não estava, sentamos em nosso lugar de sempre. Ia aproveitar o momento para fazer um convite formal para que Bella fosse jantar lá em casa. Estava mais do que na hora de ela conhecer o meu velho.

- Hmmm Bella, eu posso te chamar para uma parada, aí? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro... – peguei a sua mão dando um beijo, ela piscou um pouco confusa, mas me deixou usar o meu irresistível charme dos Swan.

- Isabella Cullen, gostaria de convidá-la, formalmente, para jantar em minha casa e conhecer o meu pai hoje à noite. Aceita? – ela mordeu os lábios, imagino que segurando o sorriso, já que os seus olhos brilhavam com humor.

- Será uma honra aceitar, nobre namorado... – beijei a sua mão novamente e em seguida sentei mais relaxado, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros dela novamente.

- Legal! Ah, o que você prefere para o jantar?

- Qualquer coisa, tudo tem o mesmo gosto... – murmurou torcendo o narizinho.

- O que acontece quando você come comida humana?

- Como assim?

- Tipo, você passa mal, ou você come e depois tem que ir... er, ao banheiro?! – sussurrei a última parte, ela riu.

- Não, nós não precisamos mais ir... er, ao banheiro... – sussurrou também.

- Então o que acontece com a comida.

- Ela fica parada dentro dos nossos corpos, e depois temos que er... vomitar. – dessa vez eu torci o nariz.

Ser vampiro estava se tornando cada vez mais desanimador.

**Mas o que eu não faço por amor, hum?**


	123. Chapter 123

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_123..._**

O resto da aula seguiu normalmente, eu e Bella tivemos que fazer um trabalho em dupla, nós só conseguimos acabar a lição quando faltavam poucos minutos para o sinal tocar. Ao término da aula, eu acompanhei Bella até a sua próxima classe, roubando-lhe um beijo antes que ela entrasse em sua sala, fato que a fez fazer a coisa vampírica dela de corar.

Tão fofa!

Fui para a minha própria aula, já com a minha mente inteiramente no jantar desta noite. Eu deveria cozinhar algo bem gostoso, pois se o meu pai estivesse mais focado na comida do que em Bella, ela poderia só fingir que comia como faz na Escola.

Passei a maior parte das aulas pensando em cardápios, ao invés de prestar atenção nas explicações dos Professores. Afinal, aquilo que eu matutava era mais importante... Eu precisava causar uma boa impressão para o pai sobre a minha namorada, mesmo porque, muito em breve vamos ser uma família só. Era bom ele já ir se acostumando com Bella, pois ela faria parte de nossas vidas por muito, muito tempo, pelo menos da minha, eternamente...

Quando as aulas finalmente acabaram, saí de minha sala e sorri ao me deparar com Bella me esperando do lado de fora, ela sorriu abertamente e a abracei com devoção.

- Oi.

- Olá.

Ela pegou a minha mão e começou a me levar em direção ao seu carro, já começava a planejar como agarrar Bella de novo, tínhamos algumas horas até o jantar, mas antes que eu falasse algo, Alice apareceu do nada ao nosso lado.

- Olá pombinhos!

- Eu já sei Alice... – Bella suspirou e a baixinha sorriu.

- Bom que saiba! Então, leve o Sr. Swan diretamente para casa e volte, temos muito que fazer.

- Do que vocês tão falando?

- Alice quer brincar de Barbie Bella...

- Hein? – olhei Alice que rolou os olhos.

- Preciso deixar Bella bonita para conhecer o seu pai.

- Mas ela já é bonita.

- Mais bonita ainda então!

- Entendo... – amuei... ...todos os meus planos pervos teriam que ser esquecidos... Alice rolou os olhos.

- Amanhã você a agarra Edward, somente um dia não vai te matar. – arregalei os olhos, como ela sabia? ... ah sim, a coisa dela lá de saber o futuro...

- Às vezes você é muito irritante. – resmunguei, ela simplesmente sorriu.

- Não se atrase Bella... Ou vou te buscar. – cantarolou e foi embora.

Olhei para Bella que parecia tão chateada quanto eu.

**Tadinha, também queria me agarrar...**

* * *

**N/B -** Eita... "_Alice quer brincar de Barbie Bella_"... OREMOS!

TUCA


	124. Chapter 124

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter uma postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_124..._**

Como Bella prometeu a Alice, ela somente me deixou em casa com um mero beijo estalado e se foi.

Entrei em minha casa vazia e triste, sim, eu estou mesmo sendo dramático e melancólico, e fui fazer algo de útil na vida. Minha lição de casa.

Ao acabar, dei um jeito na sala e cozinha, e então fui cozinhar.

Acabei fazendo a lasanha especial da vovó Swam, àquela que o pai adorava.

Bella poderia pegar um pedaço pequeno, daí eu poderia roubar umas garfadas dela, enquanto o pai devorava o seu imenso pedaço.

Passei o resto da tarde cozinhando, quando faltava pouco mais de vinte minutos para o pai chegar, deixei a lasanha cozinhando e tomei um banho rápido.

Vesti um jeans limpo e uma das minhas camisetas com a foto da mulher maravilha estampada, algo muito apropriado para aquela noite em família. Tentei dar um jeito na juba e como sempre só piorou, então desisti... Desliguei o forno, mas deixei lá a refeição para se manter quente até a hora de servir. Ouvi a campainha e corri para a porta, ao abri-la a minha boca caiu aberta.

- **WOW!**

- Alice exagerou, né?

Bella estava linda com os cabelos penteados, bem lisos e macios com cachos nas pontas, os seus lábios brilhantes com aquela paradinha de brilho labial. Ela vestia uma saia e calçava sandálias medianas. Eu podia ver as suas lindas pernas, não que a saia fosse curtinha, não, ela ia até os seus joelhos, mas era rodada e mostrava mais dela do que já havia visto.

Digo da parte de baixo, por que da de cima eu já vi tudo, né?

- Não, você está linda! – ela baixou os olhos mordendo os lábios, puxei-a para dentro e beijei a sua bochecha com paixão e tesão, claro...

- Obrigada.

- Pai, ainda não chegou, mas logo ele vai estar aqui.

- Ok, você er... precisa de ajuda?

- Não, tô legal... Tá tudo quase pronto. Vamos para a sala.

Ela assentiu e me seguiu, sentei no sofá a puxando para o meu lado. Liguei a TV para não ficarmos no silêncio, passava um filme que não reconheci, pois eu estava mais interessado em olhar para Bella.

Ela ficou me olhando também e sorriu, o seu dedo cutucou o meu peito...

- Gostei de sua camiseta. – sorri abertamente.

- Sim? – ela assentiu.

- Ela é bonita, digo, a mulher maravilha.

- Você é mais.

- Você é muito gentil.

- Falo a verdade! Você sabe, né? – ela assentiu e se aproximou mais de mim, a sua mão já indo até a minha nuca, local em que ela ficou passando os dedos nos fios de cabelos que ficavam ali.

Engoli em seco, me aproximei mais também, Bella inclinou a cabeça em minha direção e aproveitei para tomar os seus lábios, ela suspirou contra a minha boca e eu aprofundei o beijo. Ambos gememos quando as nossas línguas se tocaram, e como sempre, eu fui jogado e Bella estava em cima de mim. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, Bella poderia me agarrar sempre que quisesse, eu até incentivava aquele ato e de preferencia que fosse bem insano.

A sua boca praticamente devorava a minha, eu levei as minhas mãos a sua bunda a apertando, ela gemeu se esfregando em mim, já estava começando a me animar lá embaixo, quando ouvi um pigarro, Bella quase saltou, quando se sentou me olhando ofegante.

Merda!

**Encarei o pai que nos olhava divertido.**

**Isso era hora de ele chegar?**

* * *

**N/A: Pensem pelo lado bom, da outra vez, ele não chegou na hora boa ne.**

**N/B** –_DROGA_! Eu vou fazer uma mandinga para o Charles _NUNCA_ mais atrapalhar as _COISAS LÁ_... Ouuuuuuu, eu vou dar de presente para ele um cordão com um SININHO acústico que toca a um quilômetro de distância, avisando de sua aproximação... O que acham que seria mais viável? Tá bom, tá bom, eu sei que ele não é boi nem vaca... ...comments please!

**Tuca...**


	125. Chapter 125

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_125..._**

Bella olhava meio nervosa em direção ao meu pai, notei que ela estava um pouco descabelada.

- Hmmm, Bella quer usar o banheiro? – ela assentiu e praticamente voou para cima, olhei para o pai com uma careta.

- Você podia ter batido, né?

- Na minha própria casa? – ele riu e bufei indo para a cozinha tirar a lasanha do forno.

- Tá, não batido, mas pelo menos ido até a porta e fechado com força, só para sabermos que havia chegando. Agora Bella ficará com vergonha...

- Desculpe filho, nem pensei nisso. Mas foi muito engraçado pegar você e a sua garota se agarrando.

- O que tem de engraçado nisso?

- É que pra quem não beijava bem...

- Pro seu governo, eu beijo muito bem. – o interrompi, ele riu.

- Hey, você quem disse isso um dia, lembra?

- Pois eu estava enganado! Foi só uma falha de comunicação no nosso primeiro beijo. Acontece que esses lábios aqui, são extremamente beijáveis. – movi a mão apontando para a minha boca. Pai arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Será que ele estava duvidando de mim?

Não viu a menina me agarrando e quase estuprando a minha boca, há poucos minutos?

Bella chegou à cozinha, ela parecia mais refeita e o seu cabelo estava no lugar, ela sorriu timidamente para o meu pai.

- Olá Chefe Swan...

- Bella, diga ao meu pai que eu beijo muitíssimo bem! – ela me encarou com a boca aberta, e pai riu.

- Er...

Olhei para ela e a cutuquei.

- Se ficar muito tempo em silêncio, ele vai concluir que você acha que eu beijo mal... – sussurrei e ela me olhou consternada, em seguida, se voltou para o meu pai.

- Edward beija muito bem... – disse baixinho, mas incisiva.

- Muitíssimo... – a lembrei e ela acabou rindo.

- Muitíssimo bem. Prazer, Chefe Swan...

- Me chame de Charlie, querida. E eu sei que o garoto manda bem. Isso faz parte do chame dos Swan...

Sorri concordando e ela olhou entre nós com curiosidade.

**Será que ela estava duvidando do charme dos Swan?**


	126. Chapter 126

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_126..._**

- Então, quando esse jantar sairá? – pai falou interrompendo o silêncio, graças a Deus.

- Já está pronto.

Tirei a lasanha do forno e coloquei sobre a mesa, pai começou a pegar os pratos e talheres, os entregou a Bella, que sorriu e começou a colocar a mesa.

Ao terminarmos, nós nos sentamos. Bella ao meu lado, pai em nossa frente. Eu entreguei a faca para que ela se servisse primeiro. Ela pegou um pedacinho, já eu e pai, como sempre, exageramos... ...o nosso pedaço quase não cabia no prato.

- Quer beber algo? – ofereci me levantando.

- O que tiver... – assenti, fui à geladeira e peguei duas cocas e uma cerveja para o pai, lhe entreguei prontamente a ele murmurou um agradecimento.

Sentei-me ao lado de Bella, ela sorriu agradecida quando depositei a bebida ali.

Eu a vi cortar a lasanha e olhar meio que desanimada, aproveitei que pai praticamente inalava a sua lasanha e comi o pedaço que ela cortou. Ela sorriu entendendo o meu plano.

Continuei roubando os pedaços do prato dela, além de comer os do meu prato também, com as cocas fiz o mesmo, tomava da minha e ficava pegando a latinha dela e bebendo também. Quando só faltava roubar o último pedaço de Bella, pai finalmente parou de namorar a comida e nos deu a devida atenção.

- Então Isabella?

- Bella... – ela corrigiu, ele sorriu.

- Bella... Então, como está na Escola?

- Muito bem Senhor... Quer dizer, er Charlie.

- Tem alguma matéria favorita?

- Literatura.

- Ah, gosta de ler.

- Sim, bastante. Acho que antes de conhecer Edward, eu só lia...

- E agora, não?

- Eu ainda leio bastante, claro... Mas agora gosto de passar o meu tempo livre com ele.

- Isso é bom. Mas não pode deixar os estudos de lado, viu?

- Não, Senhor! Quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar, o meu pai é muito exigente com as notas.

- Hmmm, isso é bom. Edward sempre foi um bom aluno, então, nem eu e muito menos Renée tivemos problemas com ele neste sentido. Mas você é a primeira namorada, então acho melhor eu ficar de olho.

Rolei os olhos.

- Humpf... Pois fique sabendo que as minhas notas estão muito boas!

- E é bom que continue assim. – resmunguei enfiando mais lasanha na boca, Bella riu baixinho.

- Não se preocupe Charlie, nós sempre estudamos depois da Escola. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Realmente estudam? – a minha cara inteira se avermelhou com a sua insinuação.

- Claro que sim. – guinchei, ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Desculpe-nos por mais cedo Charlie, embora às vezes, pareçamos adolescentes, er, um pouco impulsivos, levamos a Escola muito a sério. – ela olhou diretamente para o meu pai, enquanto falava com a sua voz doce e suave. Ele sorriu assentindo.

**Eita! Que ela acabou de usar o charme dos Cullen no meu pai.**

* * *

**N/A: Olha Bella também tem charme pra deixar os outros babando kkkkkkkkkk**

**Cuidado Edward **


	127. Chapter 127

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_127..._**

Depois de Bella piscar os seus lindos olhinhos para o pai, e dele, inteiramente, cair no charme dela, a conversa ficou mais ligth. Pai perguntou sobre a família de Bella, e se ela gostava de Forks.

Bella respondeu a tudo, sempre sorrindo e piscando os seus olhinhos dourados.

- E a Faculdade, já sabe o que quer fazer?

- Não ainda... Apesar de eu gostar de Literatura, talvez eu faça Medicina como o meu pai.

- Isso é legal querida. Edward aqui, vai ser Chefe como o pai dele... – olhei para ele com uma cara de horror.

- Eu não... – ele riu dando uma tapa em minhas costas.

- Então, o que vai fazer da vida?

- Não sei, mas Chefe de Policia, definitivamente, não será... – ele deu de ombros.

- Uma pena. Seria bom, podia ser o legado dos Swan. – torci o nariz e Bella riu, pai sorriu para ela também.

- Não vai rolar pai. – ele sorriu e se levantou.

- Estou cheio, vou ver um pouco de jogo, crianças.

- Vamos lavar a louça.

- Ok, obrigado por vir Bella, fiquei muito feliz em conhecê-la.

- Eu também Charlie, obrigada por me receber. – pai me deu um rápido olhar e deu de ombros.

- Bem, como vai ser parte da família um dia, é sempre bem vinda. – ela sorriu mordendo o lábio.

- Obrigada. – ele assentiu e foi para a sala.

Assim que ele estava fora de vista, eu puxei Bella para os meus braços, ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço possessivamente.

- Até que não foi tão mal, né?

- Seu pai é ótimo. Você é um pouco como ele, porém mais louco... Definitivamente, vocês são muito parecidos.

- Isso foi algum tipo de elogio, né? – ela riu e ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o meu queixo.

- Bem, na verdade, uma comprovação e também um elogio... – ela se esticou mais até encostar os lábios em meu ouvido. – Você é incrível, Edward Swan...

Eu a apertei mais contra mim.

- Você é muito incrível também, Bella. – ela beijou a minha bochecha, e em seguida, me soltou.

- Venha, vamos lavar a louça.

Acedi e a ajudei.

Ao terminarmos, ela resolveu ir embora, prometendo voltar em seguida, assim que deixasse o carro em casa. Passamos pela sala e ela se despediu de meu pai, então, eu a acompanhei até o seu carro.

Paramos em frente ao Sr. Masen, Bella se encostou a ele, eu aproveitei para roubar mais uns beijos dela, o que ela pareceu gostar, pois se agarrou a mim, só me soltando quando eu a afastei, pois o ar me fez falta.

- Eu volto logo... – ela prometeu me dando um selinho, concordei bobamente.

Ela entrou no carro e acenou partindo, voltei para a casa e sentei no sofá ao lado de Charlie.

- Ela parece ser uma ótima garota, filho.

- Sim. Ela é incrível.

- Humrum. Então, vocês estão bem... hmmm íntimos?

- Não diria isso. Mas nós nos gostamos bastante.

- Sei, sei, mas vocês ficam muito tempo juntos?

- Sempre que podemos.

- E o que fazem?

- Estudamos, conversamos, beijamos, sabe coisas de namorados.

- E já transaram?

**Eita! De onde veio isso?**

* * *

**N/A: Epaaa, será que está na hora da conversa sobre abelhas e ****pássaros****, e bebês Oo?**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**N/B: **Como diz a lenda popular "_filho de peixe, peixinho é"..._ Então... pois é...

**Tuca**


	128. Chapter 128

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_128..._**

- Como?!

- Bem, pelo beijo de mais cedo, vocês pareciam bem íntimos...

- Hmmm, foi... bem... huh... – ele esfregou a nuca.

- Sente-se aqui filho.

Sentei-me um pouco hesitante no sofá. Ele estava em sua poltrona predileta, desligou a TV para me dar toda a atenção, eu suponho.

- Eu imagino que a sua mãe não teve a famosa conversa sobre sexo com você...

- Graças a Deus não! – ele grunhiu.

- Então, eu mesmo vou ter que ter essa conversa com você.

Oh Deus...

- Não precisa pai...

- Claro que precisa! Você poderá engravidar a menina, caso não tenha as informações necessárias, e duvido muito, que o pai dela esteja ansioso para ser avô.

- Bella não pode ter filhos! – falei apressadamente esperando fugir dessa conversa.

- Não? Ela tem algum problema?

- Sim, ela é uma vam... – parei de falar, e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Vam?!

- Vam nada... er, ela só não pode, só isso... – me apressei em dizer, ele pareceu um pouco confuso, mas assentiu.

- Certo, mas ainda há as doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Por isso deve se cuidar. Bella pode até não poder engravidar, mas no futuro, você poderá sair com uma garota que possa...

- Impossível!

- Claro que pode! Garotas engravidam todos os dias, Edward.

- Sim eu sei! Mas essa suposição será impossível de acontecer comigo, eu SEMPRE estarei com Bella, estaremos juntos eternamente... – ele riu.

- Ok, ok, você e Bella são para sempre. Mas ainda assim...

- Pai, eu sei como usar uma camisinha, já tive aula de saúde. Sei que sexo é importante e tem que fazer com quem a gente ama. Doenças sexuais não vão rolar comigo e Bella, ambos somos virgens! Posso ir para o meu quarto agora?

Ele abriu, fechou a boca e concordou.

Graças a Deus! UFA...

Corri para longe dele antes que ele se lembrasse de mais algo para falar, passei rapidamente no banheiro para escovar os dentes e fui para o quarto, ao entrar, Bella estava na minha cama com um pequeno sorriso.

Foda-se, será que ela ouviu?

**- Conversa interessante com o seu pai, hein?**

**Sim ela ouviu...**

* * *

**N/B: Paulinha, como é de conhecimento UNIVERSAL, eu sou meio ANTA e CURIOSA, então, eu gostaria de saber se esse tal de VAM é sigla para VAGINA ÁCIDA DE MULHER, tipo, a acidez vaginal realmente mata as chances de procriação na mulher, pois elimina o SPITZ fulminantemente, impedindo os 'rapazes" de chegar até o útero... Porque o nosso Ed cuidadoso e "commuiiitaaanoção"... JAMAIS começaria a dizer a palavra VAMpira, né? (diz que sim, diz que sim, não me faça perder as esperanças no garoto...) **

**TUCA...**

**N/A: Colocando as minhas notas aki pq Oo, kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Que isso Tuca, claro que o sem noção do Edward ia dizer VAMpira kkkkk :p**


	129. Chapter 129

_**Notas da Autora:**_

_**Obs.**_ Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

_**Obs.**_Fic 100% Beward

**_Obs._**Essa é uma fanfic Drable, ou seja, os capítulos são minúsculos, e vai ter duas postagem por dia.

_**Obs.**_ Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**129...**_

Gemi me jogando na cama ao seu lado, ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Nem para me avisar, né?

- Na verdade, eu só fiquei sabendo ao deixar o carro em casa. Alice quem me contou. Ele não havia pensado nisso até antes de eu sair. Os pensamentos dele são muito bem guardados.

Ah é? Ela tinha me dito uma vez que o pai era difícil de ler.

- Jesus! Que conversa constrangedora...

- Ainda bem que não precisarei ter essa conversa com os meus pais. – brincou e me sentei.

- Na verdade você deveria...

- O quê? – o seu sorriso sumiu quando se sentou para me olhar.

- Bem, obviamente você nunca esteve com um cara, então, precisará de umas dicas, né?

- Eu duvido muito que Carlisle queira falar comigo sobre isso... – falou com uma careta engraçada.

- Então pergunte para Esme, como mulher e mãe ela vai saber te explicar melhor.

- Você tem razão.

- Claro que eu tenho.

- É meio preocupante quando as coisas que você diz fazem sentido...

Será que eu deveria sentir-me ofendido?

Bella começou a correr os dedos por meu peito e resolvi deixar pra lá, ver o que ela fazia estava muito mais interessante.

- Não vai tirar a camiseta? – sussurrou e sorri.

- Se você tirar a sua...

- Ok.

Mais do que depressa tirei a minha a jogando pelo quarto, Bella riu baixo e tirou a dela. O meu sorriso sumiu ao ver um sutiã...

- O que é isso? – apontei para a peça de roupa ofensiva, ela riu.

- Um sutiã, ora...

- Tire! – ela mordeu o lábio e virou de costas afastando o cabelo.

- Tira pra mim... – sussurrou me olhando e grunhi.

**Foda-se! Isso era a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi e ouvi na vida...**

* * *

**N/B** – Poxa Bella, até você? "_É meio preocupante quando as coisas que você diz fazem sentido..."_

Assim o garoto vai precisar de uma Psicóloga muito em breve... Tá bom, eu faço esse sacrifício, eu atenderei o garoto... O que acham? Comments Please...

**TUCA**


End file.
